Lelouch's Inferno
by Bboy46
Summary: To the world, Lelouch the Demon Emperor is dead, but to Lelouch, a new chapter in his existence has just begun. Armed with new weapons to combat the forces of Hell, Lelouch must brave its 9 circles and all of its inhabitants if he wants to save C.C.'s soul from Lucifer or face eternal damnation. Lelouch/C.C.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction, please don't be too harsh.

I own neither Code Geass nor Dante's Inferno. Each belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Cheating Death

The crowd watched in awe and terror as the pronounced dead revolutionary, Zero, impaled the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire: Lelouch vi Britannia. Even as Zero retracted his blade, the crowd remained silent was Lelouch took two steps and then fell over and slid down to the lower part of his escort vehicle, sliding down next to his crippled sister Nunnaly, the same sister who he had in chains and intended to execute along with his step-brother Schneizel and the leading members of the Black Knights.

People would think that Emperor Lelouch would be furious in his final moments because of how quickly he was assassinated after he destroyed the only force capable of stopping him from taking over the world, but no, while few realized this, everything went according to Lelouch's plans. Lelouch would make himself the most hated person on Earth, a target for people to take their anger and sorrow out on and have Zero, who was actually his best friend, albeit a few backstabs from him, Suzaku Kururugi, kill him. Since Zero is a symbol of freedom amongst the people of Japan and the rest of the world, it would be perfect.

As Lelouch's view darkened he could hear Nunnaly scream "Big brother, I love you!"

'She always was a smart girl. Good job for figuring it out in the end Nunnaly.' Lelouch thought as his vision grew even darker. 'Guess it's time for me to go to C's World.' Lelouch thought as everything went black.

"Who are you kidding?!" A voice that, while sounding old and raspy, boomed with fear and terror as Lelouch suddenly sat straight up to see the source of this voice. However, Lelouch got preoccupied at the fact that it seems time has stopped, given how no one's moving or reacting to what's going on, and the fact he feels perfectly fine and puts his hand over where he was stabbed and while he felt blood, he did _not _feel any hole in his chest.

"How am I alive?" Lelouch said to himself as he saw a floating figure in black and ragged robes. His head appeared as a skull with glowing, yellow eyes. The robes showed the figures chest which was just its ribcage the only other part of his body that was visible were his hands which looked black with a human hand's skeleton placed on top of their respective hand. In his right hand Lelouch saw what looked like a scythe, but instead of just simply a long stick with a blade on top, the shaft looked like a very long spine with 2 upside down, demonic skulls on top of it with each one facing the opposite side the other one was facing. Slotted in between the two skulls was a metal gear with the scythe blade protruding from one of the sides of the gear. A truly menacing scythe indeed, especially for those who find themself on the wrong end of it.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid but you're not alive. You're a spirit, existing between the realm of the dead and the living also, in case you're wondering, while it looks like time stopped, it didn't actually, it's just that your time in the living world stopped, that's it."

"Thanks for the info. Anyway, I take it that you're Death here to take me to C's World?" Lelouch responded as he got up.

"Yes and no." Death replied, confusing Lelouch. "You see for most people, when they die, they go to C's world, which is better known as Heaven. However, for the especially bad souls, Attila the Hun and Judas to name a few, I come and take them to-"

"Hell." Lelouch said, interrupting Death. "I thought C's world was all there was, but apparently it's just Heaven so it's quite obvious that there would be a Hell given your statement. Very well then take me to Hell, I've got no regrets."

"Quite a brave mortal you are, but no. I'm not here to take your soul to Hell; I'm here to destroy it." Death said, much to Lelouch's surprise. "You see, your soul is practically over flowing with sins and my master would very much like to have it. However, you also have that supreme intellect that could easily cause a major blow to his plans, so he instructed me to destroy you when you die and get your woman as a concubine for him."

"My woman? Last time I checked I was still single." Lelouch said.

"But you are still close with that immortal witch of yours and I'm sure you two have feelings for one another. My master thought it would be a wonderful idea to make her his." Death responded.

"She's immortal, how do you expect to take her soul?" Lelouch asked, fearing for C.C.'s safety.

"Ah, you see there is actually a special rule in place. You have the right to take the soul of any mortal who still has their soul even after they were supposed to die. In other words, the soul of an immortal that has already died at least once is completely up for grabs by Heaven or Hell." Death said, enjoying the looking on Lelouch's face until he remembers his mission. "Well telling all of this to you won't change the fact you're going to be finding yourself to be non-existent very soon." Death said as the gear the blade of the scythe was attached to rotated until the blade was pointing up and thus turning the scythe into a spear. "Don't worry; my master will take very good carry for her." Death said as he pointed the spear towards Lelouch as he pulled his arm back with the blade still pointed at Lelouch as Death then shot his arm forward and even though his arm reached its full extension the blade kept going towards Lelouch, or more like the shaft stretched itself.

Lelouch somehow jumped out of the way and landed right next to where he was stabbed. A truly surprising jump, especially for one as weak and underdeveloped as Lelouch is, who was very surprised at how he performed this feat that only someone like Suzaku or Sayako could do. 'Seems like there are some benefits at being nothing but a dead man.' Lelouch thought as he saw the blade pierce through his escort vehicle and cut a few strands of hair off of Nunnaly's head who is still crying over where Lelouch's body was supposed to be. Lelouch then realized he needed to defend himself as he couldn't keep jumping around forever. 'Damn, where's a good weapon where you need one.' Lelouch thought to himself as he eyed the area as Death was aiming his spear for another attack.

"Give up mortal, you're time has come!" Death said as he launched his spear again. This time it was faster and Lelouch barely dodged and saw the spear impale the throne he sat on. Lelouch turned to see Death who, even though he had a skull for a head, was smiling at Lelouch's worry.

Lelouch then felt his hand come across something and turned to see that it was the sword that Zero/Suzaku and impaled him with. Without any hesitation, Lelouch pried Suzaku's fingers off of it and the moment he did, Lelouch quickly grabbed it pointed it at Death just as the spear finally retracted. "Sorry, but the only one who's gonna get destroyed here is you." Lelouch said while smirking only to see Death enraged.

"Foolish mortal, your time has come!" Death shouted as the spear went back into the shape of a scythe. He then made a diagonal cutting motion with it as the shaft part extended again. Lelouch jumped forward onto the ground in front of the escort vehicle just as the scythe cleaved a chunk of the upper part of the vehicle clean off, though it wasn't the part Suzaku was standing on or Lelouch would have heard a lot more than just pieces of the vehicle falling onto the street.

Lelouch then jumped forward to try to get a quick attack right off the bat, but Death quickly blocked it. In reaction to this block, Lelouch grabbed the scythe's shaft with his left hand to try to hold it in place, but Death easily sung the scythe even with Lelouch still holding onto it. Eventually, Lelouch lost his grip and was flung away, hitting a wall that was also the side of the street. Death suddenly appeared in front of Lelouch just as he was struggling to get up. Death then grabbed Lelouch by his neck and held him up. "You can't win this. Many have tried all have failed. Don't think you'll be able to win just because you're smarter than the others." Death said as his scythe made another transformation. This time though, the shaft seemed to have completely disappeared and Death was gripping the scythe by wear the demon like skulls are, making it look like a sword.

Just was Death pointed the sword at Lelouch, intending to impale him and thus destroy his soul, Lelouch said "Actually, I think I'm going to win because you're too arrogant." Lelouch then mustered up all his strength, and stabbed Death in his right arm and then his left. Death, completely caught off guard at this, howled in pain as he dropped both his scythe and Lelouch. Lelouch then quickly rolled to his left and grabbed the scythe before Death even had a chance to. Lelouch then stood up and took a small jump away from where Death was and took this chance to feel the scythe. Lelouch was quite surprised at how light this thing was and hypothesized that the scythe is designed for easy use for the wielder.

"Impossible!" Death said, completely upset over how his scythe was stolen from him. "Wretched mortal, you'll pay for that."

"Oh really?" Lelouch said with a coy smile as he threw his sword straight at Death who easily swatted it away, but was surprised that in the short second Death put his arm in front of his face to swat the sword away to the point where he swatted it away, Lelouch launched towards Death with the scythe in its spear form pointed right at Death. As the spear went straight through Death, he cried in agony, but Lelouch wasn't done yet. Once the entire blade went through Death, Lelouch had the scythe go back into scythe form, preventing Death from wiggling loose. Lelouch then proceeded into slamming Death into the walls and ground. After hitting Death against the ground for the umpteenth time, Lelouch pointed the scythe diagonally towards the ground and changed it back into its spear form. After Lelouch watched as Death slowly slid off the spear and onto the ground Lelouch said "Wow, looks like your near death." Lelouch said with a sadistic smile while liking the irony of his words.

Death, on the other hand, did not find this so amusing and was now terrified of Lelouch as this was the first time ever someone has stolen his scythe and beaten him up so much. "Back away!" Death said, his voice drenched in fear, but Lelouch just kept his sadistic smile and changed the scythe into its sword form. "Stop, I can help you!" Death said, trying to appease Lelouch.

Lelouch said nothing and grabbed death by his hood and pointed his sword directly and Death's head, with the blade only a few centimeters away from his face. "Oh really? In that case, could you help me get some information? To start off, who is your master." Lelouch said with a look that couldn't get any more serious.

"My-my master's name is Lucifer, the king of Hell." Death responded rather quickly, fearing for what Lelouch would do to him if he said nothing.

"Why did you say Lucifer desired my soul for its sins?"

"Lucifer gets stronger for every sinful soul that falls into Hell. The more sinful the soul, the power he gets from it."

"What does he intend to do with this power?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Why my soul specifically?"

"Lucifer kept a close eye on you since the day you got that power known as Geass which to higher beings is known as the Devil's Blessing and saw how you willingly committed so many sins and thought your soul would give him enough power to."

'Should've known that Geass was the work of the Devil given how unpredictable it can be.' Lelouch though then said. "Why destroy my soul then?"

"Lucifer realized that your intelligence and ability to move the people might cause a rebellion in Hell, trying to lead souls to over throw my master or escape Hell. Lucifer didn't want to take the chance and decided to have your soul destroyed instead."

"I see, last question: Where is the nearest entryway to Hell?"

"You're not seriously intending to go after that immortal, are you? It's foolhardy and-" Death tried to continue, but Lelouch brought the scythe sword only a few millimeters away from his face, making Death realize he should shut up.

"I'll be the one asking questions here. Now I'll repeat the question, where is the nearest entryway into Hell?" Lelouch said sternly.

"O-on an island! There's a temple there! People call it Kamine!"

'So Thought Elevators can be used not only to access C's World, but Hell as well.' Lelouch understood as he remembered how he and his father were taken to C's world from the Elevator. He then let go of Death and said with a smile "Good job."

Death was relieved at first but then looked in terror as Lelouch took a few steps back and turned the scythe into its spear form so the blade was once again in front of Death. "I thought you'd let me go if I answered your questions!" Death exclaimed as Lelouch pierced Death and lifted him into the air much to Death's dismay.

"Who, me?" Lelouch asked feigning an innocent face which then turned into a sadistic one. "I never said that, you just assumed." Lelouch said as he launched Death into the air and before he came down, Lelouch turned the spear into the scythe. "Just as Clovis' death was the first step to waging war towards Britannia, yours will be the first towards waging war against Hell!" Lelouch proclaimed as he swung his scythe down in perfect timing as it struck Death in the right shoulder as he was falling down. Death screamed in pain as the scythe cut deeper and deeper into him until Death was completely cut in half diagonally with the half without the head falling to the ground before the bones vaporized, leaving only the black cloth and the other half floated up and up until it disappeared in a flash of black light.

'Probably went to restore itself somewhere.' Lelouch thought before looking at the black cloth, the only visible remains of Death. Lelouch went to pick to up, but when he touched it, the black cloth came to life and itself around Lelouch, which stretched and expanded, soon completely covering Lelouch. As soon as Lelouch thought he'd suffocate, the black cloth disintegrated, Lelouch, confused of what just happened, decided to look at himself through one of the escort vehicle's side view mirrors and to his surprise, he saw himself in a new get-up. His pants and shoes don't seem to have changed all that much except for that now they're mainly black with purple lining. On his hands are apparently gloves that that only cover his palms, a third of the fingers, and half of his thumbs. On top of the gloves are skeleton hands that only show as much as the gloves cover. On his back seems to be some sort of holder for a spear which has been refitted to hold his scythe, much to Lelouch's satisfaction as he really didn't want to run around all of Hell with only one free hand. However, what really got Lelouch's attention was of the only thing that covered his chest and not much on that note either. It was a piece of red cloth that was sewn into his chest and was fashioned into a cross with the vertical bar in the middle of his chest going from waist to collar bone and instead of a horizontal bar was what looked like the geass sigil that went across the full with of his chest with the tips of them ending just below his armpits. Lelouch thought he looked very cool until he realized that there were pictures on the geass cross. There was a picture of him killing Clovis, killing Euphie, the landslide he caused at the battle at Narita, a picture of him 'ordering', albeit accidentally, Euphie to kill all Japanese, and many more. Lelouch fell to his knees as everything he felt during all of those moments came back to haunt him.

"Like what you see?" A voice said as a cloud of black smoke appeared, taking on the form of a man. "I especially made sure you knew what you were going to hell for."

Lelouch immediately regained his composure and stood up. "You must be Lucifer." Lelouch said.

"Bravo, you figured it out." Lucifer said mockingly. "I knew that since you were going to be going to Hell, I figured that you should be dressed for the occasion."

"Where's C.C.?" Lelouch demanded, not even bothering to respond to Lucifer's comment.

"Oh, do you mean my fiancé?" Lucifer asked as C.C. appeared however she was wearing a white gown, was much paler and didn't have the geass sigil marked on her forehead making Lelouch realize this was her soul.

"Please, don't come after me." C.C. said with a plain face. "I got my wish after all so I'm happy." C.C. added with a small smile.

"Liar." Lelouch said bluntly. "I know you wouldn't want to die like this after all I remember about what you said as your new reason to die.

**_Flashback: Church, before Lelouch's Death_**

"So this is where you were." Lelouch said as he entered the church, staring at C.C.

"What? Just because I'm a witch means I can't go to church." C.C. replied with a small smile.

"Can't say I've heard of any witch who has gone to church though." Lelouch said as he stood next to the C.C. as Suzaku closed the church doors, deciding they should be alone. "You're not gonna watch the finale?"

"I already know what's going to happen so it won't be fun."

"I see, well then, time to get this off my chest, sorry."

C.C. looked at Lelouch with eyes full of surprise. "For what? Last time I checked, you didn't commit many crimes against me, unless you did it while I was asleep." C.C. said with a suspicious, but mainly teasing gaze.

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your wish." Lelouch said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, besides while I still wish for death, I now have a new reason."

"What is it?"

"Secret."

Lelouch sighed and turned around before saying "Mysterious to the end. Got to admit, that's really one of your good traits C.C."

"Flatterer."

"Probably right." Lelouch said as he walked towards the door with his head held high, knowing full well what awaits him.

When Lelouch was at the door, C.C. said quietly "My new reason for dying is the fact that soon you'll die."

Lelouch turned around and said "Did you say something?"

"No."

"Must be hearing things then. Knowing your death is near really can cause one to go crazy apparently." Lelouch said as he turned back around and opened the door to where Suzaku was with a briefcase in hand which held the Zero suit.

**_Present_**

"So you did hear." C.C. said.

"Yes, now how exactly did you get acquainted with Lucifer?" Lelouch said with a menacing look directed at Lucifer.

"I'll answer that one." Lucifer said with a sadistic smile on his face.

**_Back at the Curch_**

As the church doors closed, C.C. found herself alone in the church and sighed. "Even if the reason changed, there is no way I can die if there's no one to take my code." C.C. said to herself.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said as black smoke appeared taking the form of a male.

"And you are?" C.C. asked, highly suspicious.

"A man who can grant your wish."

"Doubt it."

"No, really! I can promise that your soul will go to the same place as Lelouch's soul."

"First, give me your name and tell me what you are."

"You can call me… Luke, I am a child of the holy father."

"Why does this sound too good to be true?"

"Because you have faced many hardships on your life's journey and He has taken pity on you. Now come, soon you'll see your darling Lelouch."

C.C., while suspicious, couldn't pass up such an offer, said "Alright, deal." The moment C.C. said that, she suddenly felt lighter and saw her body on the ground as it slowly faded away. "That's all it took?" C.C. asked as she saw her skin was almost completely white and she was wearing a white gown.

"Yes, you stupid woman, and now you're mine." Luke said as black smoke appeared and wrapped itself around C.C. as both Luke and C.C. vanished.

**_Present_**

"Still can't believe I didn't see a connection, Luke, Lucifer, making deals, black smoke… I was a fool." C.C. complained.

"Yes and it was quite touching how she, a woman with over a millennia's worth of experience, would carelessly accept an offer just so she can be with you." Lucifer said while he put his arm around C.C.'s waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let her go!" Lelouch snarled.

"I don't see why, but if manage to get to my throne room, maybe I'll think about it." Lucifer said as he laughed evilly as he and C.C. vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"I'll find you C.C. I swear!" Lelouch said as he raced off towards the docks near Kamine Island.

* * *

Please review, I want to know if I should continue and see if I can improve myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank ShogunAssassin44 for being the first person to post a review and for being my first follower. I hope I get many more!

* * *

Chapter 2: Abandon All Hope

'Man, it is nice being dead. I can do what I want and no one cares, but then again they aren't quite real, but it doesn't matter I need to get to Kamine Island and fast!; Lelouch thought after he stole a jet ski and was on his way to Kamine Island.

After Lelouch finally got onto the island, the island shook. 'Whoa, earthquake? Wait; with time frozen, there can't be any earthquakes. It must have been Lucifer's doing.' Lelouch thought as he ran through the forest. When he got near the temple's entrance, he saw what the shaking was exactly: Humanoid creatures wielding swords were crawling out of cracks in the ground and standing guard. 'They must be some of Lucifer's minions. He's certainly not making this easy, but I don't have the luxury to find some way around them.' Lelouch ran forward and took out his scythe just as the minions saw them and started running at him.

When of the minions tried to slice Leluoch, but he easily dodged and cut the minion in half at the waist. Lelouch jumped backed and turned the scythe into a spear. "Who want a minion on a stick? Well I should say 'who wants to _be _a minion on a stick?" Lelouch said as he shot the spear forward and watched as it skewered three minions. 'They don't seem very bright.' Lelouch thought as he pulled the spear back and watch the three skewered minions fall to the ground. Suddenly, the last two minions started to run at Lelouch from his left and right side. "A pincer attack huh? Sorry, but that won't work on me." Lelouch said as the two minions were about to slice down on Lelouch as he jumped out of the way and the minions slashed each other. As Lelouch fell down, he did a quick spin slice with his scythe and cut off both of the minions' heads. 'Now then, with them out of the way, I can enter the temple.' Lelouch thought as he ran inside.

When Lelouch got inside, he saw that temple didn't look any different than it did look when he, C.C. and Suzaku left the temple to start the Zero Requiem. Lelouch walked to the stone block that was also the entrance to C's world and put his hand on it. "God, I know I might not be someone you wish to talk to right now, but please help me."

Silence

"Please God I want to save her!"

Silence

Lelouch then got a very serious look in his eyes and said "Fine, don't answer my prayers, but you owe me one, remember? It was me who saved you from Ragnarok, it was me who saved your life and I'm quite sure that means you owe me one and now I'm calling it in!"

A flash of light blinds Lelouch and he finds himself in C's world.

"Really? Our Holy Father doesn't answer prayers, but answers favors when owed? No wonder atheists are spreading like disease." Lelouch said.

"Well He can't just go about answering prayers like crazy." A voice said as a bright light appeared and took the form of a human with white wings.

"You must be an angel." Lelouch said, slightly dazed from the light of the angel's entrance.

"I'm actually an archangel, just to be exact. My name is Michael." The angel said.

"THE Michael? As in the one who kicked his own brother's ass down to Hell." Lelouch exclaimed.

"I wish you wouldn't put it that way, but yes, that's me."

"So what does the great Michael, who honors me with his presence, want?"

"I'm here to give you a choice of want you want Him to give you." Michael said as to gates appeared: One showed a picture of Pendragon and another showed a picture of Flames.

"One option is that we could reincarnate you. Into a life where you get to experience the fruits of your labors as the Demon Emperor, or maybe into the life of the man who'll marry Nunnaly? I'm sure you'd like that."

"You're right I would, what's the other option?"

"We can send you to hell. We will also summon a shade who will act as your guide through Hell, but that's all we can do."

"So it's settled then." Lelouch said as he walked towards the gate with the images of fire in it.

"Wait, there's one thing I was supposed to give you if you chose Hell." Michael said as a ball of light appeared which then took on the form of a cross that was shaped the same way the cross sewed onto his chest was shaped: Like a normal one except the horizontal bar is the geass sigil.

"What's this for?" Lelouch asked as he grabbed the cross and looked at it. It was white with a small tint of red and had a large, purple jewel in the middle of it.

"This cross has been blessed by He himself, this will serve as your holy weapon to go along with your unholy scythe." Michael said as he snapped his fingers and a satchel looking sheathe appeared on his waist. Lelouch then put the cross in its sheathe. "Good luck, cause where you're going, it shall be your only aid." Michael said as he vanished in a flash of light.

Lelouch looked at the portal and said "Well then, lets see how well these demons fair against the Demon Emperor." Lelouch then proceed towards the portal, but when he entered it he found himself back at the temple. "What, was I tricked?" Lelouch thought, but when he turned around, he didn't see the cave exit, and neither did he see the hole that he sort of caused the first time he came here. "This is not the temple." Lelouch said as almost right on cue, the walls and ceiling fell apart, showing a fiery inferno with what look like people crashing downwards in balls of fire. "That's got to hurt." Lelouch said as suddenly flying creatures appeared down from the inferno.

"Crap they're too far away even for my scythe's extended reach to hit them." Lelouch said as he dodged a fire ball shot by one of them. 'Maybe…' Lelouch thought as his hand moved over his cross. 'No times to worry about it now.' Lelouch thought as he pulled out his cross and pointed it towards the flying creatures. Suddenly, out from the cross, came a light in the color and shape, except bigger, of the cross which headed towards one of the creatures and hit it, but didn't kill it. 'Seems like the cross can shoot light projectiles at enemies, but they are not that powerful.' Lelouch thought as he fired another shot at them. Lelouch kept doing this until he finally killed them all.

'Not really suited for close or even mid-range attacks really, but at least it beats nothing.' Lelouch thought as the ground began to shake. "Whoa!" Lelouch said as the whole platform broke up and fell down. Lelouch quickly tried to maintain his balance, but the platform chunk he was on broke apart and Lelouch began to fall. 'I really should have taken those skydiving classes.' Lelouch thought as he shot his scythe out as he was falling and was able to hook onto something because he stopped falling. Lelouch looked up to see what his scythe hooked on to, but saw that it didn't hook onto anything. Instead, it stabbed one of those flying creatures. 'This could be promising.' Lelouch thought as he climbed up the shaft of the scythe until he was at the top, then he climbed on top of the creature, sat down on it, and took out the scythe. "Ok now, flying creature, unless you want to be skewered, you will take me down, understand?"

Almost as if the thing knew what Lelouch was saying, the flying creature started descending while avoiding the souls that were plummeting down. It was as smooth of a descent one can get in Hell, but before Lelouch could relax, more of the flying creatures appeared and started attacking Lelouch. 'Seems like they show no mercy to the enemy even if one of their own is being held hostage.' Lelouch realized as he pulled out his cross and stood up, trying to maintain balance. "Don't panic, just keep on going, I'll hold them off." Lelouch said to the creature he was standing on as he started shooting the hostiles. Things at first were going smoothly, but nothing lasts and more flying creatures started appearing, with these attacking even faster. "I know I said to keep going, but I kind of meant go faster at the same time." Lelouch said as the creature began to go faster, but not too fast as to knock Lelouch off. "This is better." Lelouch said as he used his scythe to slice an enemy they zoomed past. Eventually, Lelouch saw a walkway and jumped off the creature and onto it. "Thanks for the ride." Lelouch said, but saw that the winged creature vanished.

"You're not even at the gates yet and you already made a pet out of one of Lucifer's creatures. Good job Lelouch." A voice said.

Lelouch turned around and saw the figure of a transparent person. He was wearing a red shirt with the Black Knights jacket over it with only the lower half of the jacket buttoned. He was also wearing the Black Knights pants and had his dark blonde hair in a ponytail. "Diethard? Is that you?" Lelouch asked.

"The one and only." Diethard replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bit of a tale really. When I died I was sent to the circle of Treachery for my betrayal of you, and trust me it's not pleasant there."

"I'd be surprised if it was."

"Yes, well, anyway, after what seemed like an eternity, an angel came down to me."

"Let me guess his name was Michael."

"I see you've met him before. Well, Michael actually offered me a deal: Become you're guide through your journey through Hell and he'll get Him to pardon me of my sins."

"That sounds like a really good deal."

"Oh it gets better. As a bonus, Michael will make me a record keeper."

"A record keeper?"

"Yes, that means that I'll have the right to record all of the information and history of Heaven, Hell, and Earth from the moment I finish my end of the deal. After he told me that deal, I asked for a favor."

"You're asking for a favor from an angel that has your only ticket out of Hell and is giving you a good deal to boot?"

"Yes."

"Well, what was the favor you asked for?"

Diethard then pulled out, or more like conjured, a video camera and said "I asked if I could record your journey through Hell and he agreed."

"A journalist to the end and beyond I see. Well then, oh mighty guide, where am I exactly?"

The video camera in Diethard's hand was replaced by a black staff on which a small video camera was placed on top of. "You are nearing the gates of Hell." Diethard said as he pointed down the walkway towards a big, black, and red door.

Lelouch quickly ran to the gates and noticed strange writing on it. "Hmm, Latin. It says… Omnes relinquite spes, o vos intrantes."

"It means 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'" Diethard said as he had an incredibly serious look on his face. Beyond this door is Hell. Once you enter, there will be no turning back. In Hell, you will be forced to face to sins you have committed, the sins your close ones have committed, and the creatures that punish people for those sins."

"Like those creatures I fought before?"

"No, the human looking ones were just simply minions. They were once souls that were sent to Hell because of their crimes and were eventually corrupted and deformed into soldiers for Lucifer and the other demons. The flying things are known as Pests, they are very common and numerous in all of the nine circles. What you'll have to fight when you get to the lower circles will be even stronger than them. Are you ready to face the terrors behind these doors?"

"You know me Diethard. You know I would never turn my back away from this even if all of Hell is out to get me." Lelouch said with a confident smile.

"Good, because all of Hell _is_ out to get you and it won't stop till they have you head on a plate."

"Sorry for them, but I like my heads attached to their necks and besides, I won't stop till I save C.C. from Lucifer"

"Then you have a long journey ahead of you, and it won't be easy." Diethard said when suddenly, almost as if Hell intends to prove Diethard right, a giant beast with a demon controlling it on top busted through a rock wall. "An Asterian Beast. They are beasts of burden used to-"

"Sorry, but don't really care right now." Lelouch said as he unsheathed his scythe and got ready to fight."

"Yes, but you should know that it's almost impossible to kill an Asterian Beast." Diethard said right before he vanished.

"Good to know." Lelouch said as he rushed towards the beast only to jump out of the way as the best begins to breathe fire at him. "I think you should've mentioned the fire-breathing part also Diethard." Lelouch said as he got far away and fired a couple cross rounds and the best, only to see it unaffected. 'Diethard's right these things are hard to kill.' Lelouch thought as his gaze came upon the best tamer. 'But that doesn't mean its riders aren't.' Lelouch thought as a small plan formed in his mind.

The Beast Tamer, growing impatient, has the beast charge at Lelouch, all of this going to Lelouch's plan. Lelouch jumps out of the way at the last second and watch the beast crash into a wall, dazing it. Lelouch then shoots the scythe out; stabbing it into the beast's left shoulder. Lelouch then pulled himself onto the beast, but the beast quickly snaps out of it and tries to grab Lelouch with its other arm, but everything the beast's doing is going according to Lelouch's plan, or, at least, one of his any plans given changing circumstances. Lelouch jumps onto the arm the beast tried to grab him with and then onto the top of the beast's head. The Beast Tamer pulls out its sword ready to fight Lelouch, but Lelouch just smiles and transforms his scythe into a spear right before stabbing it into the beast's head. The beast roared in pain and thrashed the ground around him uncontrollably, while Lelouch was able to hold thanks to his spear being stuck in the beast's head, but the Tamer wasn't so lucky and fell of the beast. Lelouch quickly repositioned himself at the beast's neck where the Tamer was with the spear now scythe, still stabbed into the beast's head and Lelouch began to control the beast like reins used to control a horse. Lelouch had the beast pick up the Tamer who was still trying to get up and brought him close to Lelouch's face. "Tell your master that I'm coming for him." Lelouch said, but the Tamer said something back at him in some unknown language, but Lelouch figured he was cursing him. "On second thought, I'll tell him myself." Lelouch said before he had the beast crush the life out of the Tamer as it turned to ash and disintegrate.

"Now then, time to open those gates!" Lelouch exclaimed as he directed the beast towards the gates and commanded it to open the gates. The beast, using all of its strength, managed to open the gates, and Lelouch say hundreds and thousands of souls falling as fiery balls down and down. 'Diethard was right, unless I can defy gravity, there really is no turning back.' Lelouch thought as he took his scythe out of the beast and jumped down just before the gates closed of Hell closed. "Hold on C.C., I'm coming!" Lelouch said as a descended into the inferno.

**_Meanwhile, Elsewhere_**

"What do you intend to do to me?" C.C. asked as Lucifer stared at her evilly with a smile.

"Just what I said before, I intend to make you my bride." Lucifer proclaimed.

"You know Lelouch is going to come here to save me."

"Oh, but my dear, that's what I'm counting on." Lucifer said right before laughing as C.C. stared at him in fear of what he intends to do to Lelouch.

* * *

I intend to add a few of the Damned from the game in here and in case you're wondering who I'm going to punish and who I'm going to absolve, please check out the story A Madman's Guide to Soul Judging by iverniler. It's good, funny, and has strong debates for those Damned that deserve one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm so happy that I have so many views for my first fanfic. Almost 100 (that's big for my standards). Anyway, here's chap.3, where Charon gets owned! Also, there's a big paragragh in the middle-end that's just the story of Orpheus, if you wanna skip it, go ahead, I won't hold it against you.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rocking the Boat

Just as the ground came into view, Lelouch quickly stabbed his scythe into the side of a cliff wall to slow his descent. When he was only a few feet from the ground, Lelouch took his scythe out and landed. "So this must be the first part of Hell."

"No not yet, you still have a bit more to go before you reach the first circle of Hell." Diethard said as he materialized out of thin air.

"Oh, hi Diethard, I thought you abandoned me."

"Forgive me Lelouch, but I'm just a shade and have no combat abilities."

"Very well then. You said that I'm not in the first circle of Hell yet, if so where am I?

"You are near the shores of the Acheron. It is across that river where the first circle, Limbo, is."

"How are you son knowledgeable in the structure of Hell, Diethard?"

"There are no such things as elevators in Hell, Lelouch. If you want to go from the bottom to the top, you're going to have a long walk ahead of you."

"You walked the whole way? Wait, how could you get to the gates if there's a river separating it from the rest of Hell?"

"I took the ferry, as will you if you want to pass."

"A ferry?"

"Yes, the ferryman, Charon, takes souls across the river to be judged and on few occasions, like mine, ferries them to the gates. Just be careful, Charon is an agent of Lucifer and knows very well what Lucifer commanded about your soul."

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now, could you tell me where the ferry is?" Lelouch asked as he looked around the place.

"Go to the bell tower, from there, you'll see where the boat is." Diethard said as he vanished.

"A bell tower, huh?" Lelouch said as he saw something similar to a bell off in the distance. "That must be it." Lelouch said as he sprinted towards the giant bell.

As soon as Lelouch got to the bell it started ringing, loudly. 'Ugh, my head!' Lelouch thought as he put his hands to his ears and shut his eyes. Lelouch stumbled around until he opened his eyes and saw he almost fell off. 'Guess this place really is a tower.' Lelouch thought as he saw a giant boat out a bit farther out.

The boat was massive, on the docks were hundreds of souls walking on to it, weeping at the same time. The ship seemed to be made out of wood with a red heat underneath it. The most noticeable feature though was the giant head at the bow of the ship, in place of eyes were two yellow flames. The head turned to look at the souls and it said "Though me, the way to the City of Woe. Through me, the way to everlasting pain. Woe to you, O Wicked Souls! Do not hope to ever see Paradise!" The head said before turning to face the front again.

"That's Charon." Diethard said appearing behind Lelouch as soon as the bell stopped ringing. As more and more people were sent to Hell, Charon was forced to expand his vessel for the requirement of increased room. However, it came at a price; Charon slowly started losing himself to his ferry, merging with it, you could say, until all that remains of him was his ahead. I suggest you hurry, when the bell stops ringing, it means that Charon is going to depart soon, and I don't think you would want to swim in the Acheron." Diethard said as a plume of fire shot out of the Acheron.

"Then I better hurry." Lelouch said as he jumped off the tower and onto the walkway below which led to the docks. However, with a loud stomp a tall, black creature landed in front of Lelouch's path. The creature was humanoid, albeit for the black skin, glowing red eyes, and goat like legs. It had two large horns on its forehead which curved backward and wore a loincloth, which covered part of the legs, which seemed to be made from human bones.

"Careful Lelouch." Diethard said, appearing behind him. "These are Guardian Demons, the third choir of fallen angels. They are the most common and weakest of the demons, but so far it's the strongest thing you've faced so far."

"Noted." Lelouch said as he unsheathed his scythe while the demon took out a large, curved sword. Lelouch turned the scythe into its sword form and rushed at the demon that did the same. The blades collided and sparks flew. Even though after becoming a soul, Lelouch's physical abilities shot up to inhuman levels, he still couldn't compete against the demon's raw strength. Eventually, the demon knocked Lelouch back, but before the demon could get a successful blow at him. Lelouch quickly shot a cross attack at the demon, stopping its current movements. 'Damn, these guys are tough and they're the weakest? Seems like my only advantage will be my long range attacks and my speed, but my cross attacks seem to only stun it, which means I'm going to need to be fast if I want to end this fast.' Lelouch thought as he saw that there were only a few more souls needing to board before Charon would leave. Lelouch bolted straight at the demon who lifted its sword to strike down on Lelouch, only for Lelouch to jump to the right, to behind the demon, and then jumped onto the demon's back, with one foot on its back and one on its head. Lelouch changed the sword back into a scythe and put the blade right beneath the demon's neck and pulled, but the demon's skin was very tough, making Lelouch have to pull very hard. The demon, trying to prevent its decapitation, grabbed the scythe blade and tried to pull it away from its head. However, in the end, Lelouch gave a good stomp to the demon's head, forcing it into the blade, decapitating it. "Good, that takes care of that." Lelouch said as he watched the body and the rolling head dissolve to ash as he turned around to see the final soul board and the boat start moving. "Crap! I need to hurry!" Lelouch said as he sprinted to the docks as fast as he could.

By the time Lelouch got to the docks though, the boat was wells away from the dock and an idea popped into the head of the frantic Lelouch. "This better work or I'm swimming the rest of the way!" Lelouch said as he took a few steps, ran, and jumped towards the direction of the boat, with Lelouch now over the Acheron River. Lelouch wasted no time and took out his scythe, which quickly became a spear, and shot it at the boat, praying it would hit. Luckily for Lelouch, though, the spear, while stretched to its upmost limits, pierced the boat and quickly turned back into a scythe, locking it in. 'Yes!' Lelouch thought as the scythe pulled him into the boat at an alarmingly fast speed. Lelouch pulled his legs up so his feet would be his impact point with the boat and when he crashed through, he saw a cylindrical prison with all the souls that boarded the boat locked up inside.

"Gods from above, I seek Eurydice!" a voice said. Lelouch looked next to him and saw a soul that was outside of the prison cells, squatting down with his hands over his head. "I only wanted to make sure she was following me!" The soul said.

"His name is Orpheus, a master of the lyre and son of Apollo." Diethard said, appearing next to Lelouch.

"Why is he here?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know, but there have been souls that temporarily escape punishment. During this window of time, a being, who is neither an angel nor a demon, like you, can punish or absolve their sins if they have the right equipment, which you do. You can punish them by stabbing them with your scythe or absolve them by shining your cross on them.

"What did he do to be sent down to Hell?" Lelouch asked, wondering if he had it in him to decide the fate of Orpheus.

"He was a poet and a master of the lyre who played it beautifully. However, his wife, Eurydice, was killed by a snake bite after a satyr raped her. Orpheus journeyed to the Underworld, hoping to convince Hades to return her to Earth. He was able to get Cerberus, the watch dog of the Underworld to fall asleep with his lyre and then played a song for Hades to convince him to free his wife. While not moved, Hades' wife, Persephone, was and begged Hades to free her which he did on one condition: Orpheus must not looking back at Eurydice until he brings her out of the Underworld, to which Orpheus agreed to. However, just before they left the Underworld, Orpheus was worried Eurydice wasn't following him and turned back to check, and in a flash she vanished, gone in the Underworld forever. Orpheus was so depressed that he forgot his duty to worship the gods and was torn apart by maidens of Dionysus for not participating in their ritual of him. He's here because of his attempt to bring back those who are supposed to be dead." Diethard finished with a sigh as he looked at Orpheus in pity.

"Well then, guess I know what to do." Lelouch said as he took out his cross and shone it on Orpheus. A light shown from above and watched as Orpheus rose into it.

"Elysian, so beautiful." Those were the last things Orpheus said before vanishing into the light.

"Ready to continue?" Diethard asked with a smile.

"Yes." Lelouch said as he started climbing the prison to the opening he sees up above.

When Lelouch climbs out of the prison, he finds himself on the deck of the ship being greeted by ten Hell Minions, three Guardian Demons, and an Asterian Beast. The opening that Lelouch climbed out of then gets closed by a hatch. "Welcome, oh condemned soul!" Charon shouted as he turned his head slightly so one of his eyes sees Lelouch. "While I would like to give you a ride to your much deserved fate, Lucifer has told me to destroy you." Charon said as the minions began to run at Lelouch. Lelouch easily cut through the minions, but when the demons came, things got tricky. Unlike the minions, the demons had more intelligence, and showed somewhat teamwork. It also didn't help with the fact that the Asterian Beast was pounding at Lelouch when it got the chance.

'Damn, how am I supposed to fight three demons and a beast that can easily take out a platoon of Sutherlands?' Lelouch thought as he reminisced about his first bout with an Asterian Beast, when an idea pops into his head. 'Maybe I don't need to kill all of them, or at least, not directly.' Lelouch thought as he looked at the Beast Tamer. Lelouch sprinted towards the demon in front of the beast and jumped over him and onto the beast's head, surprising the Tamer. "What, surprised one of the world's greatest strategists caught you off guard? You must be dumber than I thought." Lelouch said before killing the Tamer by impaling him. Lelouch then stabbed his scythe into the beast, taking control of it. "Now then…" Lelouch began, looking at the three Guardian Demons. "Who wants to die first?" Lelouch said as the beast stomped on one of them, crushing them completely. "Hey, why are you running? The fun has just begun!" Lelouch said as a sadistic smile crept onto his face and the beast grabbed one of the two. "Maybe Hell isn't so bad, if I get to do stuff like this all day!" Lelouch exclaimed as the beast took a bite out of the demon, destroying it. "And then there was one…" Lelouch said as he had the beast walk slowly to the corner the demon got itself into. However, Lelouch had the beast a little bit away from the demon and at this moment the demon relaxed a bit…only to have the Asterian Beast breathe fire on the demon to the point of incineration while Lelouch just laughed his usual, crazy laugh.

Off on the other side of the boat, Diethard stood there with his camera staff recording everything. 'Maybe I should edit this part out.' Diethard thought as he cringed at Lelouch's maniacal laugh.

After Lelouch stopped laughing, he had the beast turn to face Charon's head. "Now… with those obstacles out of the way, I hope you understand the predicament you're in." Lelouch said as he realized the boat began to slow down.

"Fool! Soon reinforcements will be here and you will be destroyed. Lucifer will be pleased." Charon said confidently.

"If you say so, but it's such a shame you won't be here to greet them." Lelouch said as he directed the beast to Charon's head to which the beast grabbed it and began to pull on it, with the sounds of Charon roars of pain fill the air until the beast finally tore Charon's head off the ship. The beast then grabbed Charon by one of his eye sockets and hurled him into the abyss. "Hopefully, he crashed into those 'reinforcements' of his Lelouch said as he looked forward and saw that he would have to deal with more pressing matters at the moment for the boat was about to crash into a giant wall. "This isn't good." Lelouch said as he directed the beast to jump onto the wall and started climbing it right before the boat crashed into it, causing the wall to start collapsing. "Come on! Climb faster!" Lelouch said towards the beast as Lelouch saw that they were near the top. However, just as the beast was about to get onto solid ground, the piece of the wall the beast was on broke off. 'Oh, this is just great!' Lelouch thought as he took his scythe out of the beast and jumped off it. After jumping off the beast and other pieces of falling debris, Lelouch finally made it to the top. Just as Lelouch was about to relax, the whole platform began shaking. "Give me a break!" Lelouch exclaimed as he ran off the platform and onto the connected bridge only for the connected bridge to start falling apart. 'I don't think this is what Diethard meant when he said all of Hell was trying to kill me!' Lelouch thought as he saw the platform in front of him collapse, causing him to stop. Lelouch realized that the part of the bridge he was standing on was the only part that didn't collapse, but that quickly became false as the bridge piece began to fall down. Lelouch quickly shot out his scythe as it hooked onto a lantern. Lelouch, using his scythe like a rope, swung forward and onto a walkway. Lelouch looked up and saw a massive citadel. "Where am I?"

"You have come to the first circle of Hell, Limbo." Diethard said, giving Lelouch a face that made him understand that what just happened was only a taste of what's to come.

* * *

I'm sorry if some people thought I should punish Orpheus, but come on! He went all the way to the Underworld for his wife! I think he deserves to be absolved for that. Also, I won't include all of the Damned, and I'm going to primarily seperate the chapters by the circles, just for heads up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry if this was a bit late, I had a busy day. Just a heads up, I'm going to keeping all boss battles that weren't against family members and friends the same for the most part, so that means Lelouch will fight against the same bosses in Lust and Gluttony, but don't worry, Lelouch will fight an old enemy in Greed. I'll give you a hint to his identity: He's in Greed not for obsession over money, but over a certain person. If you figure it out, keep it a secret, don't ruin the surprise.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Final Verdict

"Limbo?" Lelouch asked wondering what crime souls had to commit to come here.

"Yes." Diethard began. "It comes from the Latin word for edge, fitting for the fact Limbo is incredibly close to the edge of Hell. Here, souls that were virtuous or innocent, but not of proper faith reside here. Sometimes souls that had a roughly even amount of sin and virtue end up here, but while I say roughly, it still has to be quite close."

"What's their punishment?"

"The denial of Paradise. Nothing less, nothing more. Now then, we must go to the court of King Minos, the judge of the dead, who resides just beyond the citadel. Come now, we have a long walk." Diethard said as he walked up the path which led into the citadel. "The fastest way is to enter the citadel and exit at the top."

"You sure now a lot about Limbo." Lelouch said as he followed Diethard. "In fact, you also knew where Charon's boat was and what the bell meant. How? You said you were imprisoned in Treachery."

"Very good observation skills Lelouch. Yes, I was in the ninth and final circle of Hell, Treachery. After I struck a deal with Michael, he gave me free mobility of Hell until I reach the gates, meaning that no one would attack me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm about to. As you can see, there are no elevators in Hell, forcing me to walk the whole way from Treachery to where I met you. It's because of this that I'm so knowledgeable of Hell and some of its residents"

"Speaking of residents, where is everyone?" Lelouch asked as he looked around and saw no one except him and Diethard.

"Some of them reside in the Hall of Kings, where virtuous kings, philosophers and others reside, but the others have hauled themselves up in some of the other chambers or were killed."

"Killed? By who?" Lelouch asked as he heard the cries of a baby and saw up ahead a baby, maybe a year old. However, this baby's skin was pale gray and had completely white eyes. Instead of hands the baby had the bones grown into curved blades longer than its body. Wrapped around it was the baby's umbilical cord with the placenta covering the baby's groin. The baby walked penguin like towards Lelouch and Diethard. "What- what is that thing?" Lelouch stammered.

"An unfortunate soul. These children died before baptism and thus failed to achieve the first portal of faith. While merely toddlers, they do not escape the clutches of Limbo and its hold on those without sin, but have the improper faith." Diethard said with a frown.

The baby then noticed Lelouch and Diethard and started running like a monkey, using it's blades as hands and moved very fast towards the two, but before it could even get close, Lelouch reflexively took out his scythe, turned it into a spear, and launched it at the baby, piercing straight through it, destroying it. "Lelouch reeled the spear back in and looked where the baby once was and said "Have I really destroyed so many lives that I can now kill a child on reflex?"

"Don't blame yourself. These babes are just like the minions, they have become mindless creatures that are easy to control. Given the fact they're in Hell has traumatized and enraged them. They're the reason Limbo's so empty." Diethard said, but before they could continue on their journey, they heard the sounds of babies and a small shaking. Lelouch turned around and saw hundreds of unbaptized rushing towards them. At that instance, Lelouch started running like crazy while Diethard vanished without a trace.

As Lelouch kept running, he remembered that Cupid Day event Milly held while he was in Ashford academy, but instead of hundreds of girls and a few guys trying to become a couple with Lelouch, this time it was thousands of psycho babies trying to tear him apart. Lelouch then saw Diethard up ahead with an open door. "In here, hurry!" Diethard shouted as Lelouch sprinted with all his might and the moment Lelouch passed through the door, Diethard slammed it shut with the sounds of cries, bones breaking, and clattering of blades coming from outside the door.

Lelouch was panting. Even with his new found strength, Lelouch thought he would never do any physical activities, but a hoard of babies that giggle at killing you really gets one motivated. When Lelouch finally recovered a bit, he looked around and saw transparent figures discussing several different things.

"I'm telling you! God and all other beings were created from mankind's thoughts!" One of them said.

"Socrates, you fool! No matter how sound your theories are, only one thing remains true: We're dead, in Hell, and I don't think pissing off Lucifer by saying man created him will get you anywhere in the afterlife." Another said.

"That's true Plato, that's quite true!" A third said and then they all laughed.

"Where are we?" Lelouch asked, recognizing the familiar names.

"We are in the Hall of Kings." Diethard said. "Kings, philosophers, and those of royal bloodline go here if they're sentenced to Limbo. Also, you might meet someone here you're quite familiar with."

"Huh?" Lelouch said when he turned around and saw a man staring at the wall. He had blonde hair that went down to his neck and was wearing purple, regal clothes.

"No, no, no. These walls are far too bland. If only I had a brush and paint I could do something about this." The voice said and Lelouch instantly recognized him.

"Clovis?" Lelouch said as he began to walk towards the person.

The figure turned around and confirmed Lelouch's suspicions. "Ah! Brother Lelouch! What a present surprise. Are you here to stay or are you passing through? Another person was also passing through. He said his name was Diethard. I believe he was once my subordinate when I was alive. Oh, he's right there." Clovis said taking a quick glance at Diethard. Just like when he was young, when Clovis didn't paint he would talk to Lelouch or his other siblings nonstop.

"I'm passing through, but I'm surprised that you're here." Lelouch said.

"So am I, but I guess ordering the whole wiping out of the Shinjuku ghetto kind of made me one of those good and bad types, so here I am!" Clovis exclaimed.

"Well, it's good to see you again Clovis, and I want to say that I-" Lelouch began.

"No need to say anything else. I forgive you." Clovis said with a kind smile. "What you did was right and I did deserve it. I mean, I really did go overboard."

"Thank you Clovis, that means a lot to me." Lelouch said as he pulled out his cross.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Clovis asked, kind of nervous.

"Giving you your rightful place among the heavens, feel free to paint as much as you want there." Lelouch said before shining his cross on Clovis.

"Even though you did many crazy things Lelouch, I'm glad to see that the Lelouch I knew while I was young was still in you somewhere." Clovis said before vanishing into the light.

"Ready to get a move on?" Diethard asked while smiling.

"Yeah." Lelouch responded, feeling a weight come off his shoulders.

After Lelouch and Diethard exited the Hall of Kings Lelouch asked "Will we have to deal with any more of those kids?" Lelouch asked, not feeling like adding child abuser to his list of sins, even if the babies are psycho and dead.

"Don't worry, they remain in the lower levels of the Citadel." Diethard assured him.

"I see." Lelouch said. Neither of them said anything else until they reached the top of the Citadel. There, Lelouch saw a bridge which led to a row of columns that were in a semicircular fashion. Lelouch saw that the souls were going towards it and in the middle of the row of columns was a giant beast with bluish-grey skin that had the torso and head of a human, but the rest was that of a snake. Instead of eyes, the creature had what looked like stitching, the same color as his skin, covering his eyes. On top of his head was what looked like a pillar that was fused to his head and was slightly grayer than the rest of his skin. "Who is that monster?"

"That is the court of King Minos, the judge of the dead. While blind, he uses his other senses to figure out what their sins are and send them to their appropriate circle via transportation by spiked wheel." Diethard said as he pointed to a spiked wheel that, after the King said something, Minos threw a soul onto one of the spikes and pressed a switch on the ground which caused the wheel rotate.

Lelouch watched as the soul fell off the wheel and down into the abyss below. "Please tell me that that's not our method of transportation as well. I'd rather right the Lancelot Albion with a sick." Lelouch said as he saw another soul fall into the abyss.

Diethard chuckled and said "Don't worry. We'll just ask for the right to go around him because behind him is the entrance to the next circle."

"Well then, lets get a move on." Lelouch said as he crossed the bridge.

As Lelouch came closer to the court, he began to hear what Minos was saying: "Fraud!" "Gluttony!" "Lust!" "Violence!"

'If I had to guess, those are the name of some of the circles of Hell.' Lelouch thought as he walked past the spiked wheel just as it prepared itself for its next victim.

Lelouch watched as the blind judge's hand moved over some of the souls until it grabbed one, sniffed it, and said with a tone of disgust: "Suicide." He then threw the soul onto the wheel and pressed the switch to rotate it. Minos then sniffed the air and said "Who comes into my house of pain?" Minos sniffed the air again and said "I smell two unwelcomed souls. One is a traitor and the other…oh my…quite a sinner you are. You must be that brat that Lucifer told us to kill."

"I seek no harm against those who seek no harm against me." Lelouch proclaimed. "I ask you, give us the right to pass."

"You have no right to proclaim your rights to me! I am the judge of the dead and I say your sins are worth the destruction of your soul!" Minos shouted as his tail shot out of the ground, nearly grabbing Lelouch if it wasn't for his enhanced reflexes.

"I say that it's time for the judge to be judged!" Lelouch said as he slashed at the tail. The tail quickly went back down after a grunt from Minos. Minos then tried to hit Lelouch with his hand by slamming his palm into the ground, but Lelouch jumped up to avoid it and then landed on top of Minos' hand stabbing his arm with the scythe in the process. Minos gave another grunt, only it sounded more like Minos was in more pain, and tried to grab Lelouch with his other arm, but Lelouch jumped onto it then towards Minos' face, but Minos successfully hit Lelouch with his snake tongue, knocking Lelouch to the ground. Before Lelouch could get up, Minos' tail shot out of the ground and was ready to pierce Lelouch, but Lelouch rolled out of the way at the last second, grabbed his scythe, and in one swift movement, cut off Minos' tail. Minos yelled in pain, brought his head close to the ground, and tried to grab Lelouch with his snake tongue again. However, Lelouch saw through this and grabbed the tongue as it shot past Lelouch. Lelouch then pulled the tongue to the spiked wheel with Minos trying his best to wiggle loose, but couldn't break free. Lelouch then threw the tongue onto the wheel, stabbing it into two of the spikes. Minos yelled, but it sounded more like an animal's roar of agony. Lelouch then turned to face the judge, with the bottom part of his scythe over the switch. "I think I've reached my verdict, Minos." Lelouch said. "Painful and immediate death." Lelouch then hit the button and watched as the spiked wheel rotated; pulling the judges face in closer and closer, until Minos' face was turn in two by the wheel. Lelouch felt some blood land on his cheek. He felt a sadistic smile creep onto his face, the same one he had when he gave his first geass command.

Lelouch took his scythe off the switch and watched Minos' body slide back to where it was and fall down into the abyss below, revealing a path which was separated by a gap. Lelouch easily jumped over the path and realized the ground and, in fact, everything was a shade of dark purple. "This is the second circle…" Diethard began appearing next to Lelouch after he edited out the part where Lelouch shows his sadistic smile. "The second circle…Lust."

* * *

I know some of you might be made over the whole Clovis thing, but I really wanted to put Clovis in here and this seemed like the best place to do it. Besides Clovis, there are three other people (they all come at once) who I plan on having Lelouch absolve. They are in the first ring of violence so don't expect to see them for a while though. Also, the whole baby stampede and Hall of Kings set up was based off how they were shown in the "Dante's Inferno: The Animated Epic." It's not that bad really, give it a shot. Whoops, I think I've talked a bit too much now, bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Sorry if this one's extremely late, another busy day. Anyway, Lelouch and Diethard are now in Lust and I decided to give the main type of enemies found in Lust, the temptresses a bit more of a personality as the directors did in the movie, but I added my own little touches also, and I want to make one thing known real quick. There will be _no D_iethardxLelouch of any kind in the story in case any of you were thinking that as it says in the summery, this is LelouchxC.C. and in this chapter I make a small DiethardxRakshata reference here.

* * *

Chapter 5: Love's Labour's Lost

Lelouch took a look around the scenery and into the abyss below. The ground and, in fact all the rocks were a shade of purple like that of Cornelia's hair and the fog over the abyss below was also the same kind of pink. "You said this was Lust?"

"Yes." Diethard began. "Souls condemned here suffer for letting their desire overcome reason and better judgment. Here lies Achilles, Helen of Troy, Paris, Tristan, and many others. Personally, I would like to get through here quickly. This place always gives me the creeps, especially this circle's ruler."

Lelouch and Diethard began walking down the purple path in silence until Lelouch said "This circle has a ruler?"

"Indeed, she was given power over this circle by Lucifer even though she too was one of the souls sent here along with here last lover, who you could consider second in command."

"Who are they?" Lelouch asked as they came near the end of the purple path and instead saw a path made of white stones with brass statues, four on path sides, of men and woman looking at each other. Some had arms while some didn't.

"The great Cleopatra, last pharaoh of Egypt and Marc Antony, her last lover." Diethard said before a rumbling sound could be heard and a great tower shot out of the ground at the end of the white, stone path.

Afterwards, a stomping sound could be heard and Lelouch saw a giant woman wearing a blue and gold headdress, have bright purple skin, and was practically naked climb the tower. The woman looked towards Lelouch and Diethard before saying "Looking for someone?" She then hissed and continued climbing the tower. In her wake, a pink and purple storm began to rise out of the ground surrounding the tower with purple lightning showing up around it.

Soon after, dark spots began to appear in and go around the storm. Lelouch figured they were rocks and pieces of debris until one got loose of the storm and crashed into the ground near Lelouch. He then saw what the debris really was, it was souls. "The punishment for committing lust…" Diethard began "Is to forever be flung around in a never ending maelstrom. Never stopping, never slowing down, much like the way they followed their lust while alive."

Lelouch looked at the soul that crashed and recognized it as a woman. "Who's she?"

"That is Semiramis, once an Assyrian queen who was known for having uncontrollable carnal cravings. To prevent people from accusing her of committing lustful crimes, she made legal the very things the souls here are damned for." Diethard said, knowing full well Lelouch detested people who abused their powers, especially those that were rulers.

"Please help me!" Semiramis said, looking at Lelouch. "I can make it worth your while! Money, my body, the bodies of countless women! Please, just help me!"

Lelouch walked over to her with a fake smile and said "Sure." However, instead of give Semiramis a hand, he grabbed his scythe, which turned into its sword form, and stabbed it into her chest. "I'll help you…regret your actions." Lelouch said before kicking her off his sword and into the abyss. Lelouch then watched her fall down until she dissolved into ashes and the ashes fell beneath the abyss' clouds, most likely dissolving into nothing.

"You good?" Diethard asked. "If we want to get to the next circle, you'll probably have to climb the tower."

"Never better." Lelouch said before returning his scythe back to normal and sheathing it. When Lelouch was about to walk along the white path, a bolt of purple lightning shot out of the storm and at the first pair of statues and they, in turn, shot lightning at the ground between them, creating a half-sphere of lightning that moved towards Lelouch until it hit the next pair of statues that did the same, only this time, the sphere grew bigger. The same thing happened at the third pair and then went at Lelouch, skipping the fourth pair altogether, and would've hit Lelouch if it wasn't for the fact that he was already out of the line of fire by the time the lightning blast reached the second statue pair. "For a powerful attack, it's pretty predictable." Lelouch said as another one had just finished charging at the first pair.

"Yes, but you have no room to evade once you're on the white path." Diethard said as the lightning half-sphere began charging at the third pair.

"Then I guess I've got to move quickly." Lelouch said as the attack zoomed past him and at that moment he sprinted down the path. He figured that if he can pass the second statue pair before the sphere starts charging there, he could jump over it. Unfortunately, as if the lightning sphere knew what Lelouch was planning, it's speed between the statues increased and by the time Lelouch was in between the second and third pair, The lightning attack came charging at him. Lelouch quickly pulled out his scythe and struck the half-sphere. While Lelouch was able to stop the sphere from going any farther, he couldn't get the attack to dissipate. Worse yet, the attack kept pressing on. "Don't think…" Lelouch said while holding his own against the lightning attack. "…this will…stop…ME!" Lelouch said and with all of his strength, was able to knock the sphere in the opposite direction, sailing past the statues and collided with the storm, making a hole in it, showing an entrance into the tower. Lelouch wasted no time an ran towards the opening, jumping over the new lightning attack that was still forming at the first pair, and finally made it in.

"Welcome." The voice of a woman said seductively.

Lelouch turned to see a woman with tied up hair, pale green skin, and robes that only covered the 'important' areas of her top and bottom. "Sorry, but I'm busy right now.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that!" A second one, looking the same as the first, said and grabbed Lelouch's arm.

"After all, you attracted so many women to you in high school. Personal feelings aside, I'm sure that you or, at least, they had an urge to do it." A third said moving very close to Lelouch and putting her face in front of his face. "And even outside of high school, you still had eager women and best of all there were a few women that you were truly attracted to." The third woman said moving her face away from Lelouch's, showing him three women that transformed into perfect copies of Milly, Shirley, and Kallen, albeit their clothing was the same as the other women.

"Come on Lelouch, you know you want it." The pseudo-Milly said, winking at Lelouch.

Lelouch began to slowly walk forward towards them. 'Why can't I stop myself?' Lelouch thought. 'I admit I felt something towards them, but nothing this drastic… or did I?' Lelouch then got less tense and when he saw a pseudo-C.C., he couldn't stop himself and hugged the pseudo-C.C. who also embraced Lelouch.

"Stop it Lelouch, get a hold of yourself!" Diethard shouted, but Lelouch paid no attention to him and came out of the hug with the pseudo-C.C., but still had his hands on her shoulders. "Remember your reason for coming here! Remember who you truly came here for!" Diethard shouted, but couldn't say anything else because a woman took the form of Rakshata and put her arms around him. Diethard resisted at first, but was soon entranced as well.

Lelouch drew in close to kiss the pseudo-C.C. when a voice rang in his head '_Lelouch. Lelouch! Come on, you idiot! If you want to do it with me that badly, do it to the real me at least. On second thought, how about you forget what I just said and just snap out of it. I don't care; just snap out of it and save me!'_

Lelouch widened his eyes and stopped. The pseudo-C.C looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No…" Lelouch said as he fully snapped out of it. "Nothing's wrong." he said, but at the same time, took out his scythe and cut the pseudo-C.C. in two, reverting back into its true form before disintegrating.

Lelouch then turned his scythe into its spear form and shot it at the pseudo-Rakshata as she was about to kiss Diethard, but before she could, the spear blade pierced her head, stopping short of Diethard's head, before retracting it. "Thanks Lelouch, but that was cutting it a bit too close."

Lelouch smirked at the comment, but quickly moved back as the pseudo-Milly, Shirley, and Kallen dropped their disguises and all of the women revealed their true form: Their nails grew to become much longer and their robes vanished. One of them leaned back, showing and pointing her vagina towards Lelouch and a giant, scorpion tail-like tendril shot out of it and towards Lelouch who dodged it quite easily. However, another woman did the same. This time though, Lelouch grabbed it and swung the woman towards the others. All of them tried to get up, but were met by a barrage of cross attacks. After firing his thirtieth cross blast, Lelouch unsheathed his scythe and went in for the kill. The women, too weak, from the holy bombardment, couldn't do anything against Lelouch's attacks and were soon made quick work of. After all of them were dead Lelouch said "It's a good thing C.C. gave me a mental scolding, or we would be entranced for good. What were those things anyway?"

"Women who once lived with so much lust in them are now the incarnation of that very thing. Servants of Cleopatra, they seduce intruders and enslave them with just one kiss." Diethard said.

"Then it really is a good thing C.C. snapped me out of it." Lelouch said before walking onto the next level, where a giant platform, whose diameter was almost as wide as the tower, was. The moment Lelouch stepped onto the platform; the platform shook and began to rise up the tower like an elevator.

Lelouch thought that it would be safe to relax during the ride, but that idea crumpled as soon as he heard thumping sounds and saw Cleopatra climbing the tower at the same speed the platform was rising. "Going somewhere?" Cleopatra said as she broke through the tower with her hand and swatted the platform.

In response to this, Lelouch shot his scythe out onto a higher part of the tower and pulled himself up, avoiding falling down to his death or getting crushed by the platform. However, when he saw that the platform was in one piece and still going up, Lelouch took his scythe out of the wall and dropped onto the platform. Lelouch's troubles weren't over yet, though, Cleopatra stopped the platform again, except this time she just held it down with her left hand while some weird, yellow fluid came out of her right breast, or nipple to be exact. Then three unbaptized babies came crawling out of her nipple followed by a tongue which wagged a bit before going back into her nipple. She then grabbed the three babies with her right hand and placed them on the platform.

'Seems like I will have to add child abuser to my list of crimes.' Lelouch though and then sighed before attacking the babies. They showed little resistance, but soon after the last one was slain, Cleopatra placed six more babies, all ready to attack Lelouch, on the platform. Lelouch easily took care of them, but realized that if this keeps up, he will get tired and killed. His attention then turned to Cleopatra's left hand that was holding down the platform. Lelouch did a powerful downward slash attack on the hand, making Cleopatra retract it and almost lost her balance and fall off the tower, if it wasn't for her legs which were wrapped around the tower.

"Ugh, you brat!" Lelouch heard Cleopatra scream as the platform he was on kept on going up after he got Cleopatra to remove her hand. Soon, the platform came to a stop near a flight of stairs that Lelouch assumed would take him to the top. As Lelouch came to the top, he saw in the middle a king sized bed with a familiar green haired women sitting on it.

"C.C.!" Lelouch shouted and ran to her, only to stop as Lucifer appeared next to C.C.

"Sorry boy, but as close as you came, you're not close enough." Lucifer said before he snapped his fingers and handcuffs bound C.C.'s hands and feet. "She's mine right now, and if you want her, you better bring a jacket, cause it's cold where I am." Lucifer smiled.

"You better save me fast Lelouch or I won't forgive you." C.C. said with her same, everyday tone, but her eyes showed that she was really saying 'Please, help me.' Lelouch understood this and ran towards them, but they just lied down on the bed and vanished. It was at that point that Cleopatra reached the top.

"Wow, I must say, you have it rough. Girl gets stolen and now you're going through all of Hell for her." Cleopatra said. "You must really like her body to do all this."

"It's not like that! I truly care about her. I…I… I love her damn it!" Lelouch stammered out, glad C.C. didn't hear that.

"Then show me how strong your love is!" Cleopatra said before a figure appeared out of dark-purple smoke. He was incredibly buff, had a large sword and shield, and had armor that fused into his skin and at the top became claws that forced his mouth and eyes to be open. "Antony." Cleopatra said.

"Mistress, let me have him." Antony said, looking at Lelouch.

'So he must be Marc Antony.' Lelouch thought as he took out his scythe.

"Alright." Cleopatra said as Antony charged Lelouch.

'Be surprised if he was a pushover.' Lelouch thought as he jumped over Antony and tried to strike from behind, but Antony managed to block with his shield and tried to hit Lelouch with his sword, but Lelouch jumped back before he got hit and fired off a few cross attacks that all connected, but showed to visible damage on Antony. 'That armor-skin of his is pretty tough, seems like his only unarmored spot is his head and with his good reflexes and shield, it will be hard to get a good blow off. Seems like he wasn't a Roman general for nothing.' Lelouch thought as the gears in his mind began to rotate as a plan formed.

Antony began to grow impatient at Lelouch's waiting and charged at him. 'Phase 1 complete.' Lelouch thought as he evaded Antony's attack. "Come on, the great Marc Antony can't even hit a small fry like me?" This enraged Antony even more and he charged again with Lelouch evading gracefully. 'Phase 2 complete.' "No wonder your mistress is so lustful if she has someone as incompetent as you for a lover." That set it off. Antony dropped his shield, grabbed his sword with both hands, and charged at Lelouch in a mad rage. 'Phase 3 complete.' Lelouch thought as he ran at Antony, making it look like the battle will end with this clash. However, as epic as it would've been, Lelouch kept to his plan and at the last second, side-stepped just as Antony sliced downward, cutting nothing but air. Lelouch then turned his scythe into its sword form and, in one fell swoop, slashed at Antony's head.

"M-mistress…" Was the last thing Antony said before a part of his head, that included an eye and part of his mouth, fell away from the rest of his head and Antony's body fell down dead.

"Antony!" Cleopatra cried as she materialized next to Antony, at her regular height. She collapsed onto her knees and wept over her dead again lover. She then looked at Lelouch as Antony's body faded away and stood up. Lelouch, too tired from all that jumping and fast movement, dropped his scythe and began to back away as Cleopatra moved closer, making hissing sounds like a snake. She then jumped at Lelouch, but he was able to punch her away. However, she quickly retaliated and was able to knock Lelouch to the ground with her on top of him. Before she could bite him, though, he stopped her and flipped her over. She then grabbed Lelouch's hand and transformed her body into C.C.'s that, just like Cleopatra, was naked. She then moved Lelouch's hand up and down her breast, making sounds of ecstasy at the same time. Lelouch was almost drawn in, but he remembered what happened at the base of the tower and steeled his will. Lelouch, before he fell completely into the trance and kiss Cleopatra while she was in her pseudo-C.C. form, quickly pulled out his cross and stabbed Cleopatra with it in the heart. Cleopatra reverted back to her true form and then she faded away.

Lelouch got up and grabbed his scythe. 'Whew, that was close, thought I was a goner.' Lelouch thought before sheathing his cross and scythe. Not long after that, the tower started to rumble and began to fall to pieces, literally. Lelouch, trying not to get hit by falling debris, jumped from piece to piece, but realized that this would get him nowhere unless he found some stable ground fast.

"Lelouch! Over here!" Lelouch heard Diethard shout. Lelouch turned to face the source of the voice and saw Diethard was on another path. Lelouch quickly jumped among the falling pieces of the tower, getting as close as he could to the path and took a jump towards the path. It was a bit too big of a gap though, but Lelouch managed to stab his scythe into the cliff that was right beneath the path and climbed up to it.

"Maybe I should have taken Suzaku up on those rock climbing lessons a few years back." Lelouch said as he got up. He looked along the path and saw that in changed from the dark purple path of Lust to something red and had bumps in it, making a close resemblance to human flesh. "What is the upcoming circle?" Lelouch asked his guide.

"Up ahead is the third circle Gluttony." Diethard said with a worried look. "I know that you want to save C.C. as fast as possible, but you can't do that if you go ballistic. You need to maintain that cold, hard, calculating persona of yours if you want to get through this alive."

"I know, but it doesn't helping knowing the Devil is probably having his way with her as we speaking." Lelouch said as he and Diethard began to walk the gluttonous road.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Next is Gluttony and that means that the last boss that isn't someone Lelouch knows besides Lucifer is coming up. I should warn you though, there will be a severe lack of bosses between Greed and Violence. If you have a good idea for someone that could be a boss for Anger and/or Heresy, feel free to tell me, but Lelouch's parents are out, I already have plans for them. That's it for now, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this is so short, but nothing really happened in Gluttony besides the Cerberus battle and Hall of Gluttons parts. I won't be surprised if you don't like it, but this was the best I could pull for Gluttony without going exactly how the game does. Also, the person Lelouch will meet in Greed is said at the end of this chapter and this chapter also has a small breaking of the fourth wall in it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Indigestion

Lelouch kept on walking down the flesh-like path of Gluttony. The silence was beginning to annoy Lelouch so he decided to break it. "What condemns people to Gluttony?"

"Souls who were condemned here suffer for trying to constantly appease their indulgences. What these souls tried to satisfy in life, in death, they shall be denied for eternity." Diethard said, without even looking at Lelouch, trying to act like a guide while the camera on his staff was facing and recording Lelouch.

"What's their punishment, in a more physical sense?"

"See for yourself." Diethard said as he looked into the distance where the circle of Gluttony was.

Lelouch looked and saw souls suffering in some brown, liquid substance. "Dare I ask what that is?"

"Fecal matter. This makes up the mud and rain of this circle that the souls constantly have to wallow in."

"I'm definitely going to need a bath after all this is over." Lelouch said as he saw a pile of souls being eaten by a three-headed, worm-like creature. "What…is that?"

"Cerberus, the great worm. He is the guardian of this circle and if you want to get through this one to the next circle, you'll have to go through him."

"Very well then." Lelouch said when they reached the end of the path, with only a two-story drop from where he is to where Cerberus is.

Lelouch jumped down with ease and looked at the creature, that was gorging on a pile of souls, until the left, Lelouch's left, to be exact, noticed Lelouch and then all three heads looked at Lelouch and roared at him. All three heads and long necks, no other facial features besides a large mouth, and had smaller heads around each of the heads that looked the same as the main heads. They were placed on the left, right, upper-left, and upper-right sides of each head. 'So that technically makes it fifteen heads in all.' Lelouch thought as he pulled out his scythe to challenge Cerberus. Cerberus' right head then ate some souls, which the other two regurgitated at Lelouch. Lelouch was almost paralyzed at how gross this was, but dodged when the smell of the souls entered his nose and brought him to his senses. It's going to be hard to kill if that's all it will do.' He thought, but as luck would have it, Cerberus' left head leaned back and shot itself at Lelouch trying to eat him. Lelouch easily missed because of how well telegraphed that attack was, but he saw that the left head was moving back slowly. Lelouch didn't waste a second and quickly jumped onto the left head's neck. Lelouch stabbed his scythe into it, thinking that if he stabbed deep enough that the spinal cord would be cut, but the left head reacted to quickly for Lelouch to succeed and shook its neck violently. This caused Lelouch to get knocked into the air, but this didn't falter him and, to get a slower descent to the ground, stabbed his scythe into the left head's neck again, but the momentum of the fall continued and caused Lelouch to swing around the whole circumference of the neck, his scythe stabbed in the whole way. When Lelouch came to the ground, the left head and most of its neck became completely severed and fell into the muck next to it. What was left of the neck that was still attached to the beast quickly disintegrated into ashes.

'Well, that was convenient.' Lelouch thought as the other two heads got angry at the fact they lost one. The right head began to eat more souls and the middle head spat them out at a faster rate. Overall, they were seriously pressuring Lelouch. 'Damn, if I could just get one of them to get in close.' Lelouch thought and when the right head went to eat more souls, he saw his chance. Lelouch fired a cross attack at the pile of souls, causing it to explode. This greatly angered the right head which lunged forward just like the left head did. 'Perfect.' Lelouch thought as he dodged the lunge and jumped and grabbed onto the side of the neck. Lelouch turned his scythe into its sword form and stabbed the right heads neck. This made the right head shake violently and Lelouch did the same thing he did to the left head: After he got launched into the air, Lelouch stabbed his scythe into the neck as he fell, using the momentum to his advantage and swung around the neck, cutting it off from the rest of the body.

However, before Lelouch could land onto the ground to deal with the middle and final head, the middle head lunged forward and swallowed Lelouch whole.

Lelouch has died.

_The End_

…

"Yeah right!" Lelouch's shouted at the beings beyond the fourth wall.

Suddenly, a flash of holy light shot out of the middle head's mouth, which then got brighter as the middle head began to vibrate violently. Suddenly, the middle head exploded with Lelouch falling to the ground, cross in hand. "You can't kill the hero that easily." Lelouch said as the got up, walking down the path opened up to him with the death of Cerberus.

Soon, Lelouch found himself standing by a pool of fecal matter with souls suffering in it. "Please help me!" One of them called out.

"Why should I?" Lelouch asked coldly.

"I am Ciacco, I understand how sinful appeasing one's indulgences can be, but while I haven't understood why, I wish to repeant." Ciacco said.

'Ciacco, I believe that's what one would name a pig by in Italy, but regardless, he looks sincere, no skin off my back if I absolve him.' Lelouch thought. "Very well, Ciacco, I'll absolve you." Lelouch said shining his cross light on Ciacco.

"Oh thank you!" Ciacco said before vanishing into light.

Later, Lelouch found a strange looking mirror at the end of his path. "What is this?"

"This leads to the Hall of Gluttons." Diethard said, appearing next to Lelouch. "This place was made for those of royalty that commit the sin of gluttony."

Lelouch entered the mirror like portal and found himself in a lavish, white hall. The place looked pristine compared to the rest of Gluttony. Lelouch's attention then turned to the scene before him: Three immensely obese creatures, three of them, were devouring on the souls that were in a pile in between them. The creatures were humanoid and, as stated earlier, very obese. Their skin was pale white with stains of what were likely souls on them. Instead of hands, they had mouths at the end of their mildly long arms. The main head was quite big and had two rows of teeth, two on top and two on the bottom. On both sides of the head was a long, thin face that kept its mouth constantly open, but it didn't seem alive, just a…decoration, one could say.

"The punishment here is that the souls are constantly eaten, excreted, and eaten again by these creatures, the Gluttons." Diethard said, noting to make sure to remove the scene of the Gluttons' feast from the final product of his recording. "Like those women in the circle of Lust, Gluttons are their sin incarnate. As shown here."

The Gluttons then noticed Lelouch and started to wobble over to him, but Lelouch quickly fired cross bolts at them, but they did nothing except jiggle the Gluttons' fat. 'These guys are tough.' Lelouch thought. 'However… that doesn't mean their insides are also tough.' Lelouch turned his scythe into a spear and jumped over one of the Gluttons, who still had its mouth open. While above him, Lelouch stabbed his spear down the Glutton's throat, turned the spear back into a scythe, causing it to stab out of the Glutton's stomach, and as Lelouch fell, he pulled on the scythe, ripping it out of the Glutton, and when he did, it fell down and dissolved to ash.

However, one of the other Gluttons grabbed Lelouch, picked him up, and opened its mouth, clearly showing that it's trying to swallow him. "Oh no! I am NOT getting swallowed again!" Lelouch said kicking the Glutton in the head, causing it to let go of Lelouch and stagger back. Lelouch turned his scythe into a spear and stabbed the Glutton into the stomach. Lelouch saw the other Glutton charging at him and threw the Glutton he skewered at it, causing them both to tumble backwards. Lelouch took this moment and launched his spear at both of them, piercing both of their heads and thus destroying them. "At least I know for sure that I'm not sinful for gluttony, cause there's no way I could end up like them and yet be so thin when I was alive."

"Yes, well, not being gluttonous doesn't mean you're any less sinful." A voice said. Lelouch turned around and saw that it was Lucifer, or at least his projection made from black smoke.

"I know." Lelouch hissed. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to accept my belonging in Hell just yet. Not until I save C.C."

"How noble." Lucifer said mockingly. "You should be careful though. In the next circle, there will be someone from your old life that would go crazy at you saying that, but then again, I think you should. Things might get quite amusing."

"You bastard. How much longer do you plan to mess with me?" Lelouch said, his patience, clearly run out.

Lucifer grabbed Lelouch by the throat and lifted him up. "Mess with you? Oh, but my dear Lulu, I could do far worse to you than that; it's just that I enjoy watching you squirm. Here, I am king, here, I hold all the power. There's no one here that can help you. All you have is that scythe you stole, that cross blessed by my Father, and…whoops, that's it." Lucifer said laughing afterwards before disappearing and dropping Lelouch to the ground.

"You ok?" Diethard asked, sad at how he can't support Lelouch in his battles.

"Yeah." Lelouch said before getting up. "Lets get out of here."

Diethard nodded and led Lelouch to the exit which looked the same as the entrance to the Hall of Gluttons. After passing through the mirror-like portal, Lelouch saw a giant structure in the distance with gears turning and screams echoing.

"What circle is this, Industrialism?" Lelouch asked, half-jokingly.

"No, this is the fourth circle, Greed." Diethard said as they walked towards the giant death machine in the distance.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Soon my dear, our wedding shall be announced to all of Hell." Lucifer said to C.C., who was still bound at her hands and feet.

"I'd sooner marry Mao." C.C. retorted.

"Oh yes, Mao. Interesting one, that one. Your savior should be confronting him any moment now and don't think he's just a regular soul, he seemed quite anxious to fight when he heard that Lelouch would be stopping by his circle. He wanted to kill him so badly that I couldn't do anything, but help him accomplish that." Lucifer said and then smiled in such an evil way that only the Devil, aka Lucifer, could pull off.

* * *

Yes, Mao is who Lelouch faces and in all truth, Mao truly freaks me out, so don't expect him to be absolved. Also I'm still accepting requests for potential bosses for Anger and Heresy if you have any, but they can't be Lelouch's parents. Also, I'm gonna do a poll real soon to see if I should make a sequel for this. Taking place in Purgatory. Not sure how I should do it, so don't expect it right after this story ends if enough of you vote yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I just want to let you know that I'm still willing to take suggestions until noon of tomorrow. Sorry this was so late, I was watching a marathon of one of my favorite shows and lost track of time. In this chapter, Lelouch battles...Mao! Big shocker, huh? Well, onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Golden Touch

At the end of the path, Lelouch jumped down and landed on a rotating gear. 'Must say…' Lelouch thought, looking at all the gears and mechanisms 'This place is largely different in comparison to Gluttony.' Lelouch thought, comparing the organic scenery and makeup of the previous circle, to the metallic and industrial appearance of the current one.

"The souls sent here to Greed are guilty of committing one or both crimes: Ill-keepings or ill-givings. Basically, the hoarders and the wasters. These souls suffer as you can see there." Diethard said pointing to a giant vat filled with a molten, yellow metal of some kind. Lelouch looked closer and saw that there were souls in it, suffering.

"They wallow in the heat of the molten gold, but not all souls suffer the same way here, for there are hundreds of things people can hoard and waste, and thus there are thousands of ways these souls can suffer." Diethard said pointing with his camera staff above and there were souls, strapped to wheels made of rock which rotated, crushing the souls over and over again, their screams echoing throughout the giant death trap. "While I could show you many more tortures, there is no time we have that could be spent here. Let us move on!" Diethard commanded and Lelouch obeyed.

Lelouch felt like he was getting lost throughout the whole contraption, but thanks to Diethard, who passed through here on his way to the gates, Lelouch didn't have much trouble, except for the occasional soul or two trying to grab Lelouch, either to pull themselves out or drag Lelouch down with them. "Must say, for such a big contraption, I'm surprised no one's here for maintenance." Lelouch said, slightly fascinated at how interlocked everything seemed.

"Oh there are maintenance workers here, but they don't maintain Greed, they maintain the peace. A peace, they consider by your very presence, is being broken." Diethard said, but before Lelouch could question him on his statement a giant figure came crashing down.

In terms of size and basic physical appearance, it looked the same as the Guardian Demon, but it was still very different. Instead of a curved sword, it had an axe in its right hand and a shield in its other hand. This one was wearing gilded armor also. "Throne Demons, they are the second choir of the fallen demons and are considerably more powerful than the Guardian variety. Tread lightly." Diethard warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lelouch retorted before pulling out his scythe, but the Throne Demon let out a massive roar and three massive drops of gold fell down. The drops began to take shape and all of them took the appearance of something that could easily be seen as the work of Lucifer.

All of them looked the same and had pale-brown skin. All of them had two legs, but all of them also had two torsos. Both torsos had a head and the torsos on Lelouch's left had two arms and were constantly trying to hold gold coins inside its hollow chest. The torsos on Lelouch's right had only one arm, their left arm and only had its right arm up to its elbow. The left torso's hollow chest seemed to be constantly releasing coins from it and in its left arm was a giant golden mace with spikes on it.

"What are they? The Siamese twins of Hell?" Lelouch asked, completely freaked out at the monsters before him.

"One of Lucifer's many forms of entertainment. They are known as Hoarder/Wasters. Lucifer fused, yet tore apart two souls, one was a hoarder…" Diethard said pointing at the torso trying to hold the gold coins. "…and the other was a waster." Diethard pointed at the torso whose chest was spilling gold coins. "Lucifer found them to be as good a soldier as they were entertainment."

Lelouch clenched his teeth. 'Yet more souls you caused cruel suffering to? Whether they were meant to be punished or not, some acts just go too far.' The Throne Demon let out another roar and the three Hoarder/Wasters charged at Lelouch, dragging their maces. Lelouch turned his scythe into a spear and launched it at one of the Hoarder/Wasters, but they just separated their torsos, letting the spear zoom in between them. Lelouch turned the spear back into a scythe and pulled it back, and on its way back, separated the Waster torso from the rest of the body. The Hoarder torso let out a roar of pain, but not for long as Lelouch zoomed in and sliced it in half, with all parts of the body dissolving into golden ashes. Lelouch didn't have much time to relax though as the other two Hoarder/Wasters went at Lelouch in a pincer attack formation. Lelouch fired off a cross attack at one of them, but all it did was slightly slow it down and that's all Lelouch needed. Lelouch then did a complete 180 degree turn, with his scythe swinging, to build up power into it, and hit the Hoarder/Waster behind him. It was able to block the attack with its mace, but the momentum of the attack pushed the Hoarder/Waster close to the edge, exactly what Lelouch needed to happen. Lelouch then fired a charged cross attack, not to hurt it, but to push it back. When Lelouch fired the charged salvo, the Hoarder/Waster fell of the edge into the gears below and what was at first roaring soon became the sound of something being crushed, most likely the fate of the second Hoarder/Waster. The third one started spinning around with its mace out very rapidly. It seemed like Lelouch was standing still, but he was actually charging his cross for an extra, extra powerful attack. When the spinning monstrosity came close to Lelouch, he released the cross attack, severely damaging. Stunning, and stopping the Hoarder/Waster's attack. Lelouch struck quickly, cutting both torsos in half before they knew what hit them.

As the third and final Hoarder/Waster fell to the ground and dissolved into golden ashes, the Throne Demon started its attack. First it sent a charged fire attack from its axe towards Lelouch, to which he evaded and then sprinted at the axe-wielding demon. The demon tried to swat Lelouch away with his shield, but Lelouch side-stepped at the last second and cut off the demon's left arm, in between its pieces of armor. "You know, for someone that's supposed to be greater than the Guardian Demon, you certainly failed to do so in the brains department." Lelouch taunted, moving back and shot a couple cross bolts at the demon. The demon fell for the taunt and charged at Lelouch with its axe. Lelouch just smiled and waited. The Throne Demon did a diagonal slice that Lelouch just avoided by ducking and then skewered the demon with his scythe-now-spear. He hurled the demon for him and onto his back with the spear still in him. Lelouch then fired a point-blank charged cross attack, about ¾ as powerful as the one he used on the last Hoarder/Waster, right on the demon's head. The demon exploded in a flash of holy light.

"Bravo…bravo…" A voice said. Then a familiar clapping gesture was heard. Lelouch turned around, fearing that the source of the voice and clapping was a certain person from the no longer existing Chinese Federation. His fears, unfortunately, were answered and standing right on top of a giant, golden statue was a familiar Chinese who had white hair, pale skin and a light blue coat.

"Mao…" Lelouch said, almost hating that word as much as his father's ideals.

"Wow… good guess Lulu. Such a shame you can't have geass when you die or I would definitely screw your mind over right now." Mao said, looking smug.

'Wait, how is he unaffected by Hell, he died, he went to Hell, but he looks the same as the day he died. How…unless…' Lelouch was in the middle of thinking when Mao crashed his train of thought.

"I don't even need geass to figure out what you're thinking, Lulu. Yes, I was sent here as any other soul, condemned for my possessiveness of C.C., no matter how much I protested that she was rightfully mine, they wouldn't listen…"Moa said with an angry/crazed look. "…but then I met Lucifer, he helped me. Said that if I kill one person, he would give me as much of C.C. as I could want and when I found out that person was you, oh that just made my day!" Mao said with a crazed/borderline homicidal look.

"Well then, come down here and let us see who deserves C.C. more." Lelouch taunted, hoping to start a battle with Mao while Mao was enraged.

"Sorry, but not yet." Mao said, clearly not falling for the taunt. "I want to see you squirm just a little bit more." Mao said before vanishing into a cloud of golden smoke.

"Wait!" Lelouch shouted, running towards the statue, only stopping when he saw how massive it was and heard it constantly saying 'Papé Satàn, papé Satàn aleppe' over and over again. "Who is this?"

"This is the fallen god of wealth Plutus. The condemned here still worship him as he watches over them." Diethard said.

Lelouch noticed that the statue was quite normal except that it had multiple arms and blue gems placed around the statue. "Well then, better start climbing." Lelouch said, but a beam of light shot out of Plutus' eyes and, on the spot where the light was shown, a giant block of gold formed.

"Do not let yourself falter at the powers of Plutus. Steel yourself and move onward!" Diethard said. Lelouch jumped onto the golden block to gain a height boost and jumped onto one of Plutus' arms. Lelouch made his ways up the statue and saw a massive, golden, and spinning wheel.

"What is that?" Lelouch asked as he jumped onto the platform behind Plutus.

"That is Lady Fortuna. Some people call her Lady Fortune, the Wheel of Fortune, or Lady Luck, but they are still all her. She was tasked by God to transfer material wealth from one person to another, making people poor and others rich. Her name gets slandered by many people, even those who worship her, but she doesn't care, she just spins away, enjoying the misery she causes.

'Bet she enjoys my misery to an extreme.' Lelouch thought and saw on closer inspection that there were souls being crushed under the Wheel's massive weight.

"Please save me!" One of the souls called out. "I was just a Roman Governor doing my job in taxes, nothing bad!"

"That is Gessius Florus, a Roman governor that was in control of Judea. Known for his public greed, Jews hated him for he sucked them dry of their money, making up excuses and using his power as governor to get away with it. He even sacked the temple in Jerusalem and-" Diethard stopped when Lelouch held up his hand. 'Seems like he has made his verdict.' Diethard thought.

Lelouch pulled out his scythe and immediately stabbed it into Gessius' face and watched him turn to ash. "Another wasted soul." Lelouch said before he heard a large stomping sound behind him. He turned around and saw an Asterian Beast staring right at him, but this one had no Beast Tamer on it.

"Come on! I'm waiting." Lelouch heard Mao's voice coming from the other side of the Wheel.

"I see what you're doing." Lelouch grinned as he jumped on top of the beast and took control of it by stabbing his scythe into its head. Lelouch then had the beast start pushing the Wheel out. It took some time, but Lelouch finally got the beast to push it out and the Wheel fell down into a vat of gold and laid down on its side. Lelouch jumped off the beast and landed onto the side of the Wheel, where Mao was waiting with a golden chainsaw.

"Been waiting for you, Lulu." Mao said as he revved up the chainsaw.

"Yes, let's end this, no geass, just you, me, and the inferno." Lelouch said as he took out his scythe.

Mao rushed forward and swiped with his chainsaw. While his speed and maybe his strength have increased, Lelouch's experience made him superior in this battle. Lelouch easily dodged the swipe, grabbed Mao and threw him to the other side of the Wheel. Mao, shocked at how strong Lelouch was, didn't have time to react to Lelouch's barrage of cross attacks which sent Mao over the edge and into the golden goop below.

Lelouch leaned over and looked at where Mao fell in before turning around and started looking for and exit. Suddenly, a giant explosion came from behind Lelouch followed by the sound of a waterfall of molten gold. Lelouch turned around and saw Mao in his true, demonic form. He was twice as big as the demons and had no clothing on his chest. His right arm and pectoral were replaced by gears, the same kinds that mostly made up Greed, but these were made of gold and instead up a hand, his right arm ended in the golden chainsaw, the same one he had before he fell. For the rest of his body, there wasn't anything else that could be noticed except his ears were pointy now and his teeth were jagged. "This power is a symbol of my love of C.C.! No one can have her except me!" Mao roared with his demonic voice.

"That power is a symbol of how corrupted you are!" Lelouch retorted, but Mao just rushed at him at a blinding speed, barely giving Lelouch time to dodge.

'Damn, seems like his speed has gotten a significant boost.' Lelouch thought as he fired cross bolts at Mao, but he just swatted them away. 'But with such a massive body, he can't be as nimble as I can, no matter how fast he is.' Lelouch thought as he sprinted at Mao. Mao cut downward, but Lelouch quickly evaded, slashing Mao in the process. Mao just roared and charged at Lelouch, but it seemed like Mao couldn't change directions easily when going full speed. Using this to his advantage, Lelouch easily dodged Mao's attacks and counterattacked him. While Lelouch couldn't pull off a strong blow, Mao was slowly, but surely getting weaker from all the cuts.

"You…will not…stop…my love…for C.C.!" Mao roared as gold gears begin to form behind him which seemed to have grown from his shoulder blades, and in his right one's case, where it should be, and at the end of the gear arms were chainsaws. This gave Mao one human arm, his left arm, and three gear arms, each of them ending with a golden chainsaw.

'This will be difficult.' Lelouch thought as Mao came rushing at him again. Lelouch tried to dodge, but his two new chainsaw arms acted like they had minds of their own and struck Lelouch, not critically, but struck a blow all the same. Lelouch jumped back and thought. 'Seems like I too will have to start using multiple weapons at once too.' Lelouch then let go of his scythe with his left hand and took out the cross with it.

"Just because you're now using two weapons doesn't mean you can beat me!" Mao said as he charged. On the contrary, it seemed like Lelouch could. Whenever Lelouch side-stepped, he used the cross to keep the other two chainsaw arms at bay and it worked. Things seemed to start going back into Lelouch's favor.

'Time to end this.' Lelouch thought as he rushed at Mao. When Mao struck down, instead of evading, Lelouch just ducked and then jumped over Mao. Lelouch evaded the shoulder mounted chainsaw arms in midair and slashed Mao in the back as he landed. Lelouch then turned his scythe into a sword and stabbed Mao right where his heart should be. "Sorry Mao, but C.C. is going to be with me." Lelouch said coldly as he twisted the blade and then took it out. Mao stammered a bit and the gears that made up three of his arms fall apart at the gears and melt to gold. Mao then fell to the ground and dissolved into golden ashes. Lelouch watched the as Mao's corpse dissolved and turned around when the last of the golden ashes vanished. "Where's the exit?" Lelouch asked out loud, knowing Diethard was somewhere near him.

"Right over there." Diethard said pointing with his staff. The path started out gold, but soon turned black. "This is the way to the fifth circle, Anger."

* * *

How did you like my demonic form of Mao? I tried to combine the circle's properties with Mao's signature chainsaw and that's what I got. Well, next stop Anger and the City of Dis. See you there, well hopefully not literally.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is late, but I wanted to see if anyone had a suggestion of a boss for Anger and waited until the last possible second. I'm still taking choices for Heresy, just remember, it can't be Lelouch's parents. Anyone else Lelouch hasn't slaughtered yet is good. No need to give description, just make a good choice, PM me the name and I'll give you credit in tomorrow's post for the idea.

* * *

Chapter 8: Warpath

Lelouch and Diethard continued upon the inky-black road when Lelouch asks. "Besides the obvious, what does one do to end up here?" Lelouch looked around and the black path led them to a dreary and swamp-like place, nothing like he thought anger would be like.

"Two kinds of people go here. One is the kind who suppressed their anger from the eyes of the public, the sullen. In the warm bath of the sun they were hateful, down here in the black sludge of the river Styx do they wish they had never been born." Diethard said pointing to the black gunk that flowed next to Lelouch and Diethard and Lelouch saw that there were souls in the Styx, fighting each other, pulling others down to try to get out, only for someone else to pull them back down. "The second type is the ones who expressed their anger in full glory, the wrathful. They fulfill their hatred by battling each other to oblivion on the shores of the Styx."

Lelouch was about to question this since he saw no one, but then he came upon what looked like a boxing ring with souls, as black as the Styx, screaming and yelling things like 'Rip his throat out!' 'Kill him!' and so forth. When Lelouch attempted to walk past them, one of the souls saw him and said "Hey, if you want to pass, you've gotta fight, no questions asked. In fact…" The soul cracked his knuckles "…I, Filippo Argenti, shall fight you!" Filippo said.

"That is Filippo Argenti, he was a very wrathful politician who never spent a thought on anything except hatred and violence." Diethard said, stepping back to allow the two fighters to brawl.

"You can't even hold a candle to me." Lelouch said.

"Oh really?! Well then, let us see-"Before Filippo could finish his sentence, Lelouch cut him in half right at the waist. Both of his halves fell down and turned to black ashes.

"Well then, let's-"Lelouch tried to finish his statement, but then all the other souls saw what happened and started to attack Lelouch. The ambush caught him slightly off guard and started to hack and slash at all the souls before him. He could hardly control himself, the more they attacked, the more Lelouch wanted to destroy them.

When the final soul was vanquished, Lelouch looked at Diethard for an explanation. "The circles of Hell have the power to bring out the worst of people depending on what they have in their soul. Seems like you have a lot of raged in you, but try to suppress it, so you'd go off into the Styx if you were sent here." Diethard said, trying to make a joke in his last statement, but felt like he screwed up.

To Diethard's surprise, Lelouch relaxed. "Which way to the next circle?" Lelouch asked as he put away his scythe.

Happy that Lelouch seems to have calmed down he responded "To get to the sixth circle, we need to make our way to the City of Dis, which lies near the end of the Styx."

"How are we supposed to get there? I mean, I love swimming in black goo filled with souls ready to tear you apart as much as the next hell-bent soul, but there should be a much more conventional method for transportation.

"Yes, you are referring to Phlegyas, the boatman of the Styx. He can take us across, but only if we get his attention." Diethard said and pointed with his camera-staff towards a tower with statues of men and woman, as tall as the tower, with looks of suffering out in the distance. "That is the Tower of Anger. Go there and light it. Then Phlegyas will surely dock at its shores.

"Got it." Lelouch said before running towards the tower.

After a little bit of running, what was really a few miles, but to Lelouch as he is now, it was quite easy, Lelouch finally reached the base of the tower; he noticed an odd contraption that looked like a platform lifter. 'I bet if I pull this switch, it will take me to the top.' Was what Lelouch was thinking when he pulled the switch on the contraption. The platform began to shake and Lelouch jumped onto it right before it started to move up.

"Doubt any enemies will get to me here." Lelouch said, thinking out loud. He then paused and face palmed himself. "Why'd I have to say that?" Lelouch asked himself as five creatures appeared before him. They looked human, but they had completely black skin albeit blotches of what looked like lava on their bodies.

"Careful Lelouch, these souls had too much anger in them and now their frail bodies can barely hold their explosive rage." Diethard whispered to Lelouch.

'Wait…frail + explosive…oh this won't be pretty.' Lelouch thought as one walked towards him, glowed red, and then exploded. Lelouch was able to jump back and avoid the blast, but he almost fell of the edge as a result. 'If only I could get them to detonate early without me being near them when they go off… wait, duh.' Lelouch thought as he shot cross bolts at the remaining four anger minions. One of them suddenly went red and exploded, knocking one off the platform and caused another one to explode, which caused the last one to explode. 'Chain reaction, nice.' Lelouch thought as the platform came to the top of the tower and stopped.

'Okay, the lever to turn this thing on is right… there!' Lelouch thought as he pulled the switch. The whole tower began to shake as lava began to spew from the mouths of the statues. Lelouch looked down and saw a circular boat with to ferryman on it stop by the shores of the tower. 'That must be the boat, but I don't see Phlegyas, weird.' Lelouch thought as he jumped off the tower and slowed his descent by stabbing his scythe into the side of the tower. When Lelouch reached the ground, he jumped off and walked onto the boat that, with a sudden jerk, started moving towards the City of Dis.

"Hey Diethard, I have a question." Lelouch asked, knowing that while he wasn't visible most of the time, Diethard was with Lelouch at all times.

"Yes, what is it?" Diethard asked, appearing next to Lelouch.

"To get to Limbo we crossed the Acheron, and now to get to the sixth circle, we're crossing the Styx, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask this?"

"I just want to know, to appease my thirst for knowledge, how many rivers are there in Hell."

"Three rivers. Two we've already seen and the third is in the seventh circle that, like the Styx, is used as a method of punishment against the souls condemned there."

"Mind giving me some more information?"

Diethard chuckled. "I'll tell you more when we reach the end of the third river. Look, the city is drawing near."

Lelouch saw the boat come close to the edge of the other side of the Styx, which is not too far from the City, but a giant hand, that looked like it was made from cooled lava with still some lava in it and small spikes covering it, came out of the Styx and put itself on the shore and pushed the rest of its body up, a body that Lelouch just happened o on the top of, well on top of the head to be exact. Lelouch found the whole boat go into the air as a humanoid creature, whose physical features, besides the head having horns growing out sideways, were the same for the hand except for everything the waist down, which just looked like cooled lava, come out of the Styx. All the shaking caused Lelouch to fall off the boat/ top of the monster's head and into the Styx.

Lelouch braced for impact, but while he felt he hit something that wasn't anything liquid. Lelouch looked and saw he landed on top of a Pest, those flying creatures he had to deal with at the gates of Hell. "You… you're that Pest that flew me down to Hell." Lelouch recalled that the Pest flew off before Lelouch could thank it or, if it turned hostile, kill it. The Pest seemed to shake in excitement as Lelouch got his footing on top of the Pest. "Well, since you were once my enemy, but have now proven to be helpful, much like my false brother Rolo, I think I'll name you Rolo. How's that?" The Pest seemed to flap in agreement. "Alright then, Rolo, move onward!" Rolo started flying forward, but had to take evasive maneuvers as the lava beast's hand almost knocked them out of the sky.

'Phlegyas wasn't the ferryman of the boat; he was the ferryman _and_ the boat!' Lelouch realized as Phlegyas roared at them. "Rolo, evasive action! Avoid Phlegyas at all costs and proceed to the City!" Lelouch commanded and Rolo obeyed. 'As easy to control as the other Rolo.' Lelouch thought as Rolo dodged the swats Phlegyas did with his hands.

However, no matter how fast Rolo flew, Phlegyas needed to take only one step to catch up with them. This time though, instead of swatting with his hands, Phlegyas breathed fire at them.

"Rolo, nose dive for ten seconds and then go back to this height!" Lelouch said and Rolo did just that and narrowly avoided being burnt to a crisp by the fire attack. After ten seconds, Phlegyas stopped breathing fire, just as Lelouch predicted, and Rolo went back to his original height, only for Rolo and Phlegyas to stop moving forward as Lelouch saw Lucifer holding C.C. by a chain.

"Ladies, gentleman, hell spawn! I welcome you to what will be known as the greatest day in Hell's history since my arrival here!" Lucifer said to hoards of his minions and demonic servants. "Soon I shall wed this…glorious prized." Lucifer said as he cupped his hand under C.C.'s chin right before he and C.C. vanished with Lucifer's laughter filling the air.

Rolo, then started feeling worried for Lelouch, well as worried as a creature of Hell could get, as Lelouch jumped from Rolo onto Phlegyas' head and then stabbed his scythe into him, taking control of Phlegyas like an Asterian Beast. "Rolo, you can leave now, I can do the rest from here." Lelouch said and Rolo knew better than to refuse as Rolo flew away, planning to meet Lelouch later.

Lelouch then had Phlegyas march up to the gates and smash them down. As the gates fell, Lelouch saw all the enemies he has fought before, minions, demons, Asterian Beasts, etc. all run away from him. Lelouch had Phlegyas continue into the city, having him destroy everything he comes across. Lelouch didn't care; he was pissed off at what he just saw. He was going to kill Lucifer even if it meant turning all of Hell inside-out in the process and Lelouch was already doing a good job at that.

Just as Lelouch got Phlegyas to the exit of the City of Dis so he could enter the sixth circle, Lucifer appeared before him. "Sorry Lelouch, but to let you have something as powerful as Phlegyas on your side just hardly seems fair to the readers of this fanfic who want to see you fight and struggle against tough opponents." Lucifer said, breaking the fourth wall in the process. A ball of blue flame then appeared in Lucifer's hand and shot it at Lelouch who was able to block with his scythe in time, but the knockback effect knocked him over the edge and into the abyss below the City of Dis.

Lelouch managed to recover in midair and stab his scythe into the cliff face as he fell and fell and fell until Lelouch finally reached solid ground. Diethard showed up in front of Lelouch. "Sorry you had to see that." Diethard said, referring to Lucifer's announcement.

"Doesn't matter, let's move on. What is the name of the sixth circle?" Lelouch asked, trying to take his mind off the recent events.

Diethard sighed and said "This here is the circle of Heresy, after this, you only need to go through two more circles before you make it to the circle where Lucifer's true body is."

"Excellent, let's get a move on then." Lelouch said as they entered the circle of pagans.

* * *

Like what I did with the whole Rolo thing? I liked it and if you noticed, Phlegyas didn't fall of the edge like he did in the game. I really didn't like Phlegyas falling and everything so I had just Lelouch fall off and while unsaid, or untyped to be specific, Phlegyas just went back to the Styx and continued his job as the ferryman. Also, could someone please vote in my pole for a sequel to this story? If you don't want one, just vote no, please, I have no one as have now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, here's chap.9, Heresy, edited. By edited I mean I just added an extended part to it that came to me today. I'll enforce this more just to be clear: I'm not condoning people's religious beliefs, I'm just typing the story while leaving the circles how they were with little change on my part. Dante believed atheism to be heretical, so that's how I'm showing it here. Sorry if you're an atheist, but don't blame me, blame Dante, he's the one who wrote the poem that way.

* * *

Chapter 9: Tomb of False Beliefs

As Lelouch and Diethard walked on the stony path, Lelouch stared around the sixth circle, Heresy, and saw nothing but flaming coffins and heard nothing but screaming coming from them.

"Here you will find the heretics and followers of every cult and pagan sect, all buried together, burning in eternal fire." Diethard said. "They ignored the proper teachings and preformed unholy sacrifices to the "Fallen One", illusionary gods, and false idols. The difference between the souls burning here and the souls from Limbo is that while the souls from Limbo were indeed heretics, they were still virtuous. As I said before, the souls condemned to Heresy have committed atrocious actions in the name of their unholy gods and idols. Now they are all stacked on top of each other, forced to burn in those coffins until the horns of Judgment Day sound."

"That was a pretty long speech Diethard, and here I thought you were just a man who'd silently stand in the background recording with your video camera." Lelouch sneered, not even looking at Diethard, who was slightly offended.

"Yes, but I didn't condemn souls here at least." Diethard said, attempting to get back at Lelouch.

"What?" Lelouch asked, curious on what he did to send someone to Heresy.

"When you were Zero, people began to revere to as a god, there were actually some cults out there that worshipped you as one. One was called…umm… ah, yes, it was called the Church of the Ultimate Zero, they were your biggest cult, but I never told you about them as I didn't think it would be important or if it would even matter. The thing is though, most of those cult followers died still thinking of you as their god or their messiah." Diethard said, hoping that it would deal a blow to Lelouch. He didn't want to crush the boy's spirit, but he wanted Lelouch not to get too arrogant just because he can kill and destroy nearly everything in Hell.

"I don't see how that would bother me Diethard, so too bad for your revenge plan." Lelouch stated bluntly. "They chose to revere me without my consent and here they are, suffering for it."

"Damn, I nearly forgot how cold you can be with all that emotions you've been showing in Greed and Anger."

"Mao was in Greed, so I couldn't help, but get ticked off. For Anger, you said so yourself that circles can affect ones emotions and since I had a lot of anger in me, an anger you know the source of, and the circle of Anger easily drew it out of me and caused me to explode and massacre those angry souls."

"Wow, I never thought you could really shut down your emotions like how you're doing right now." Diethard stated.

"When you become the leader of a military organization that can become a force to be reckoned with _and _become the emperor of a global superpower, you tend to be more serious than you are emotional."

"I kind of expected that, but you really do have the face of a leader when you're serious."

"Yeah, actually, even when I was a child, when I wasn't being bugged by my sisters, brothers, or parents, I was also quite serious most of the time. Of course I got emotional easier back then, I was a child, but overall, I was cold and calculating even back then."

"I don't want to break it to you, but I think you got that from your father."

"Yes, I think you're right, as much as I dislike the fact, but we've got company." Lelouch said stopping.

"I was hoping we could get through at least one circle without something trying to kill us." Diethard sighed.

A tall grey skinned, humanoid creature appeared in front of them. It seemed female and for pink clothing in ways you'd see a shrine priestess wear them. The creature had a staff that had a crystal ball on top and wielded in its right hand.

"That's a Heretic, Lelouch. The demons of Heresy granted souls here power that they tried to achieve by doing the very actions that sent them down here. Now they guard Heresy with their heretic powers." Diethard said.

"Pretty ironic." Lelouch said while pulling out his scythe.

"Just for a heads up, but Heretics are also immune to holy powers, which mean your _holy_ cross is useless against them.

"Never really use it against a single enemy anyway." Lelouch said as another Heretic appeared next to the first one. "It seems that I spoke too soon." Lelouch said, not amused at his inability to use the cross against multiple enemies.

One of the Heretics fired a bolt of purple lightning at Lelouch, to which he evaded, but got hit by an attack coming from the other Heretic, knocking Lelouch back.

"Will it help if I said that they're bad in close combat?" Diethard said, smirking at how Lelouch got sent back flying.

"Please don't smirk. C.C. smirks at nearly everything I say and I don't need a second C.C. So could you please go back to your serious manner that you had one circle ago?" Lelouch complained while getting up.

"Sorry, thought that you missed C.C. so much it would help if I acted like her." Diethard said, still smirking.

Lelouch groaned at Diethard's comment, but got serious once he stared at the Heretics. Lelouch rushed forward as the Heretics launched some spells at him, but because Lelouch was now paying attention to both of them, he easily dodged their magical attacks. When Lelouch got in close, the Heretics stopped casting and tried to hit Lelouch with their staffs, but their attempts were so pathetic that Lelouch took one small step to the side and they hit each other. 'Seems like they aren't just bad at close combat, but are just downright terrible.' Lelouch thought as he quickly cut both of the Heretics in half while they were still dazed from each other's attack.

"Good job, now then, let's keep going." Diethard said before Lelouch nodded to his statement as they went lower into Heresy.

After a while of walking, Lelouch saw that the coffins were a bit more organized than the other parts of Heresy. "What part of Heresy is this?"

"In this part of Hell, Epicures with all his followers, who make the soul die with the body, have their burial place." Diethard stated.

"Help me, oh please help me." A voice called out.

Lelouch found the source and saw a soul halfway out of a broken coffin (Lelouch considers it broken because it's not on fire). "Who's he?" Lelouch asks Diethard.

"Cavalcante de Cavalcanti, a Florentine aristocrat, philosopher, and merchant who was condemned to Hell because off his atheist beliefs and defending his son's atheist beliefs."

Lelouch remembered how cruel and ruthless his father was to him and in a flash; he shined his cross on Cavalcante.

"Thank you…" Cavalcante said before going off to Heaven.

"Let's get going." Lelouch said, but another creature appeared before them. This one looked similar to the Heretics, but this one was clearly male and wore red clothes like that of a priest. In its right hand was a staff adorned with a goat's skull.

"These are the Pagans. They're basically the male variant of the Heretics. While they aren't immune to holy power, they certainly are better at close range than the Heretics are." Diethard said, stepping back to give Lelouch some fighting room as two more Pagans appear next to the first one.

"I guess it's time for a good, old Inquisition." Lelouch said, grinning as he held his cross in his left hand and his scythe in the other.

The Pagans launched dark fireballs at Lelouch, but Lelouch just rushed forward, either dodging the fireballs or neutralizing them with a cross bolt. When Lelouch got close in, he was able to destroy one of the Pagans by firing a cross attack at it point-blank in the chest, vaporizing it in a flash of holy light. The other two did a pincer attack using their staffs, which were encased with black flames, as their weapon. Lelouch started charging his cross, but when he fired, he fired at the ground, blinding both of the Pagans completely. Taking this opportunity to end the battle quickly, as the cross attack was just meant for Lelouch to be able to get out of the pincer attack, Lelouch cut one of the Pagans in half and before the other Pagan recovered, Lelouch threw his cross at the last Pagan, stabbing it in the head and killing it.

Lelouch picked up his cross and sheathed it and his scythe before turning to Diethard. "I think it's time we got out of here. I've had enough involvement with the occult to last a lifetime."

"Agreed." Diethard said as they continued walking. "However, there's one more stop that has to be made before we can go there."

"What? Another part of Heresy dedicated to a group of pagans?" Lelouch asked, growing a bit impatient.

"Yes, your pagans." Diethard said as he led a now shocked Lelouch to a massive hall with thousands of coffins on both sides, each one branded with the Black Knights' symbol. However, at the end of the hall stood a stone statue of the Black Knights' symbol, but where the middle sword should be stood a statue of Zero who was surrounded by flames. "I told you people worshipped you as a god."

"Yes, but I never thought this many!" Lelouch shouted as his voice echoed across the hall. A crack was then heard, surprising Lelouch and Diethard. Another crack was heard and this time they identify the source as the Zero statue, whose right arm seemed to have moved a bit.

"This isn't good." Diethard said quietly with more cracking as the Zero statue moved its left arm continuing after.

"No doubt about that." Lelouch said as he pulled out his scythe. In a sudden burst, the Zero statue exploded, with pieces of rock flying everywhere. In place of the statue stood an exact replica of Zero, but there was a thin line on the Zero mask where the mouth would be. The Zero copy then jumped down from the Black Knights' logo and faced Lelouch and Diethard.

"Get back Diethard." Lelouch said to which Diethard obeyed as the line on Zero's mask opened up showing a set of sharp teeth as it roared at Lelouch from speeding at him with his hands that have now become claws. Lelouch blocked his strikes with his scythe and proceeded to attack, but Zero was very quick for someone who was just a statue a minute ago.

Lelouch struck at Zero who caught the scythe with both of his hands, smirking at this feat, but frowned when he saw Lelouch with his cross out and pointing at him. Lelouch fired, knocking Zero back who then tried to run away by turning his cape into bat wings to fly off.

"Sorry, but there can only be two Zeros. One of them is me and the other is Suzaku." Lelouch said as he launched his scythe at the fleeing Zero, hooking onto him and then slamming him into the ground. Zero tried to get up to fly again, but got hit by a flurry of cross bolts, staggering him. Lelouch then grabbed Zero by his helmet and decapitated him. Lelouch watched as the body fell to the ground with smoke coming out of the neck. Lelouch let go of the mask and watched as it turned to dust the moment it hit the floor along with the body.

"Ready to go?" Diethard asked to which Lelouch just nodded and led him to the exit. "Good luck."

"What do you mean good luck? You mean in leaving Heresy? The exit's over there, isn't it?" Lelouch asked, confused at Diethard's words.

"Yes, but Heresy was designed to make sure that even if a soul escapes their coffin, they can't escape Heresy so they won't be able to spread their corrupt teachings. While you aren't a heretic, you are still trying to leave Heresy." Diethard said before vanishing.

"As long as there won't be any more fighting, I think I can manage." Lelouch said as he walked down the path out of Heresy. "I don't see the problem here, everything looks-"Lelouch couldn't finish because the moment Lelouch entered a cavern, the whole place began to shake as stalactites began to fall from the ceiling. "Crap!" Lelouch shouted as he started running, put another stalactite hit the cavern floor in front of Lelouch, breaking it and showing a fiery inferno below. Lelouch jumped the gap, but barely got to the other side as part of the other side began to fall apart. 'When Diethard said that Heresy was designed to stop people from leaving, I didn't think that would mean it would be a giant death trap as a result!' Lelouch thought as he sprinted towards the exit like there's no tomorrow, because if he didn't make it, there really wouldn't be a tomorrow for him.

The path began to get a lot narrower as Lelouch proceeded, but he didn't care because the cavern began to collapse and he didn't feel like getting caught up in it. When Lelouch saw the exit, he jumped forward, narrowly avoiding the cave-in. 'Ugh, makes me think of that day Arthur got my Zero mask stuck on his head and I had to run around the whole school as a result.' Lelouch thought as he got up and stared at a giant, red river.

"Welcome Lelouch." Diethard said, walking up to Lelouch. "Welcome to the seventh circle, Violence."

* * *

In the case you didn't know, Arthur is a cat. In the next circle, Lelouch meets three people from the Black Knights and has a boss fight against someone in the third ring of Violence: violence against God. I think some of you can figure out who said person is, but this is as far as I'm going to say. That's all for know and don't forget to vote in my poll. I'm going to close it right before I post the final chapter so I can figure out if people want a sequel or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I felt the need to cut up the circle of Violence cause it was kind of big. So expect the second and third ring tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 10: Kill thy Neighbor

"Violence, huh?" Lelouch said as he looked at the giant red river. "I have a strange feeling that I would feel right at home here."

"Yes, well, Violence is actually different compared to the previous six circles." Diethard said, secretly agreeing with Lelouch's statement, of course he didn't let Lelouch know that or Diethard might find himself on the wrong end of Lelouch's scythe.

"How so?"

"The other circles attract souls to it when they commit an evil to go there, while there are many types of actions to be sentenced to a circle, the punishment is usually the same if not, it's not because of their actions."

"What about Anger? There were two different ways a soul would live out the rest of its eternity there."

"I was getting to that. It is as you say, but there isn't anything separating one from the other. A sullen soul can become wrathful and vice versa, thus getting the other form of punishment. In Violence, this is completely impossible, for the three punishments that exist here are for too different for someone to change their punishment to one of the other two."

"From how you're saying it, it sounds almost as if these punishments take up their own parts of Violence and become its own territory."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Violence is separated into three parts, rings if you will, violence onto one's neighbor, violence onto one's self, and violence unto God."

"I have an eerily feeling that I know who to expect in that third ring you spoke of." Lelouch said, thinking of that very person, in sheer disgust.

"Yes, when I journeyed through here, I thought the same thing, but I didn't see that person there. He could have been hiding or he might've been sulking for all I know."

Lelouch laughed. "I would kill to see the latter."

Diethard let out a small chuckle. "Yes, that would be amusing, but we've gotten off track, let's move on!" And so they did.

As Lelouch and Diethard walked alongside the red river, Lelouch was compelled to ask "Is this the third river?"

"Yes, the Phlegethon, the river of boiling blood. For those who commit violence against thy neighbor, Minos sends them here to be dunked in the river. The more be the killed, the deeper they are placed in the Phlegethon." Diethard pointed his staff to what looked like a rock that was lying in the red river.

"What's so special about a rock?" Lelouch asked, but he truly doubted the fact that he was seeing a rock in the middle of the Phlegethon.

"That there is a soul once known as Alexander the Great, but his warmongering ways have sent him here to be dunked straight to his eyebrows."

"Pretty sure I would have been sent lower down than him." Lelouch stated nonchalantly.

Diethard was not so surprised that Lelouch stated he was so sinful, but was surprised at how he made it sound like a competition. "No offense Lelouch, but I don't think there's anyone here in Hell that could hold a candle to your sins. Maybe Lucifer, but that's it."

Lelouch smiled as if Diethard said something funny. "I wonder what kind of prison they'd build for me if I'm full of more sin that the Devil himself." Lelouch's mind started to go crazy about how it would look, but he was brought back from his twisted imagination by Diethard's fake coughing.

"Back on track please? Thank you." Diethard said, worrying how far gone Lelouch's sanity is to even think such a thing. "Anyway, to make sure souls don't go out any higher than they already are, centaurs that are stationed here shoot arrows at the souls, forcing them back to their proper level. They won't bother us and maybe their leader, Nessus, would help us in our journey to the second ring, but that's a maybe."

"Would be nice to have some help even if it's for a little while seeing how the best help you can give is recording the fights I have to do, alone."

"Hey! I'm recording an event that shall be told for eternity! Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell shall here of your story of going against all odds and fighting through Hell just to save your damsel in distress."

"It's weird how the raw plot of the story is something so cliché, like a fairy tale, but the action in it beats any horror movie I've ever seen. This is the kind of stuff you usually expect in a video game."

"Hmm…Lelouch's Inferno…I can see it now. The front cover shall have you standing there, scythe in your left hand, staring darkly out to the holder of the case while hundreds of souls, faces full of anger, sorrow, or something in-between around you in some kind of desolate and cataclysmic town." Diethard's eyes slowly changed into dollar signs.

"I think we should stop talking about this. I have a feeling that we're about to intrude into a world beyond our understanding and chaotic things can and will happen if we press any further." Lelouch said, saving both of them from a messy consequence of busting down the 4th wall.

"Very well, but I'm telling you it will be great. I mean, you can easily slaughter the creatures here if you try, nothing can-"

"Diethard, please, stop talking unless you _want_ something bad to happen to me." Lelouch said, but it was too late. Popping out of the ground, a demon appeared. This one was a lot different compared to the previous two types of demons Lelouch had to face. For starters, this one had _wings_; it was actually flying right now at the moment. This one also had four horns, with one pair in front of the other one its head. In terms or armor, it was the same as the Guardian Demon, practically nothing albeit some clothing around the waist and some armor on the arms and knees. In terms of weaponry, this one had a pair, of straight, jagged-teeth swords.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to face these things." Diethard's face went extremely grim. "This is and Arch-Demon, the first choir of fallen angels and among them exists the first fallen angels except Lucifer who is, of course, in a league of his own. "Approach with caution, this can and most likely will get messy."

"I know, why do you think I haven't rushed him yet?" Lelouch said as he already had his scythe drawn out.

The Arch-Demon grew impatient and rushed towards Lelouch. 'Bad move.' Lelouch thought as he rolled forwards at the last possible second, standing up right behind where the Arch-Demon had stopped. Lelouch did a quick turn and, with a powerful slash, cut off one of the Arch-Demon's wings. The demon roared and tried to slash at Lelouch, but Lelouch acted too fast and evaded, cutting off the other wing in the process. Lelouch backed away, beckoning the Arch-Demon to come at him.

Enraged by what Lelouch did to his wings, the flightless demon rushed forward. Lelouch smiled as he hit the demon with a cross attack that he was charging up behind his back. This did some damage, but effectively stopped the demon in its tracks. Lelouch rushed forward, with his scythe as a spear and sliced the Arch-Demon in half vertically right down the middle. Lelouch then preformed a 360 degree spin and slashed the demon again, this time horizontally at the waist. Lelouch turned his spear back into a scythe and sheathed it as the demon fell into four pieces and disintegrated.

"Nicely done." Diethard said with a smile, but then turned serious. "I don't think this is over though, because now they know that you are immensely powerful and realize the best way to kill you…" As Diethard was speaking, three more Arch-Demons appear in front of them "…is in groups."

However, before either side could make a move a large figure with a human torso and four legs appeared in-between them. "Get on!" The creature shouted towards Lelouch and Diethard who decided that with four, blood thirsty demons ready to kill them that this was no time to question who the creature was. Both of them got on top of the creatures horizontal part of the torso and it jumped off across the river, leaving the surprised demons far behind.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, realizing that this was a centaur who saved them from an ugly fight.

The centaur smiled, jumped off a rock lying in the river, and said "The name's Nessus. I'm the leader of the centaurs and also the person who escorted Diethard his first time through Violence's first ring."

"It's true, it was so much easier than going around the entire Phlegethon river." Diethard said then sighed. "Would have been nice if this was how it was the whole way through Hell though."

Nessus laughed and Lelouch snickered as Nessus jumped off another rock, but this time, Lelouch felt something grab his leg and saw a soul latched onto it. Lelouch held up the soul by its neck and said to Diethard "Name and actions?"

"Attila the Hun, Hungarian warlord and feared by many Romans. Self-proclaimed "Scourge of God and while he was benevolent to his people, he was cruel when he was conquering land."

"Death?"

"Attila died by choking on his blood. Happened when he was drunk one night and got a nosebleed."

"I see, thank you Diethard." Lelouch said as he took out his scythe and turned it into a sword. He then held it right under Attila and let him go, watching as he was cut in half while falling down. "In all truth, you really had to say his name Diethard, I know who Attila is already, but I just wanted to see how much you knew." Lelouch jested.

"How rude!" Diethard said, smiling, knowing it's a joke. "I spent most of my life recording information. Most of which was about _you_, need I remind you."

"And that's why you died a virgin."

"So did you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Huh?" This surprised Diethard.

"According to Kaguya, I racked up quite a harem. C.C. and Kallen just to name a few. While I loved C.C. the most, what makes you think that I didn't knock up any of them before I died?"

"You're making it sound like you did them all."

"Maybe, maybe not." Lelouch laughed

"Was Rakshata in it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lelouch laughed again while Diethard sighed in defeat.

"Hey, while you two were acting like drinking buddies, we've reached the other side." Nessus said.

"Thanks Nessus." Lelouch and Diethard said as they got off.

Lelouch then saw three souls waist deep not saying a word and were acting like a soldier with their back straight.

"Souls that. Came here within the year, not sure when exactly. They accepted their punishment quite well really. Said that they gladly accept this punishment if this was the result of serving some person called…Tofu, no…Toe…umm…"

"Tohdoh?" Lelouch asked, wondering if those three are who he thinks they are.

"Yes! That was who they were talking about!"

"I see…" Lelouch walked over to the souls. "Hello Urabe, Senba, Asahina."

"Looks like the traitor has decided to pay us a visit." Asahina said coldly.

"Asahina told us everything." Senba and Urabe said together.

"I know you hate me, but once you're in Heaven, maybe someone could give you the full story." Lelouch said.

"Ha! You make it sound like you can do it easily?" Asahina snapped.

"I can, think of it as an apology for betraying your trust." Lelouch said as he shined his cross over them and all of them began to rise out of the Phlegethon.

"You're serious?" All of them said together.

Lelouch nodded. "I'll make sure to put in a good word for the other members of the Black Knights if you don't for when they die." Lelouch then showed a kind smile.

"Then I'll make sure to put in a good word for you too." Senba said as they rose towards the light.

"You're gonna need a petition if you want to that." Lelouch joked.

"If that's what it takes, so be it." Urabe said as Asahina nodded in agreement before all three of them vanished into holy light.

"We should start moving now. The forest is quite tricky to maneuver through." Diethard said.

"Well I'll be off, need to make sure those demons aren't close by and I need to do my job." Nessus said before jumping off.

"The second ring is a forest?" Lelouch asked as he turned to look at a forest of dead and rotting trees.

"The second ring of Hell is violence against one's self. Also known as the Woods of Suicide."

"This…this is no forest." Lelouch stammered as he saw that the trees looked for too…_human_.

* * *

Hope you didn't mind my small joking at the beginning of the chapter and how I made Lelouch absolve the deceased members of the Four Holy Swords, felt like they should be. Anyway, I think it should be quite obvious who Lelouch will meet in the third ring. The name of the ring nearly screams the name of Lelouch's next main opponent. Anyway, make sure to vote in my poll that's on my profile page, need the viewer's input on if I should make a sequel or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this was so late slept in for a long while. Also, I decided not to have any of the Damned in this chapter because I found all the souls in the second and third rings to be punished and I already punsihed a lot of people and I decided to have it so Attila is the Damned for all of Violence instead of just the first ring.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Screaming Trees and Burning Sands

"This…this is no forest." Lelouch said, looking at the dead trees, each of them looking like a human writhing in pain.

"I know that you probably don't want to go through here, but we have no choice." Diethard said, nudging Lelouch forward.

"What is this accursed place?" Lelouch asked, submitting to Diethard's nudging and moved forward into the second ring.

"As I said before, the second ring is violence against one's self. In short, the second ring is for those that commit suicide." Diethard stated grimly.

"That doesn't explain the scenery, Diethard." Lelouch said, walking pass a tree that had the body of a woman suffering fused into it.

"When Minos judges a soul to this ring, it is planted like a sapling and grows into what you see around you: gnarled, disfigured, and brittle trees that represent a twisted version of the person took their life. They possess no body only pain."

"Well, thanks for the explanation, no let's get-" Lelouch tried to continue as he continued forward, but Diethard stopped him from continuing. "What is it?"

"While they look dead, these trees still bear fruit, albeit rotting. Look." Diethard said as he pointed with his staff upwards and saw a bunch of branches from different tress merge together and from the merging point a large, flower-shaped structure hung.

"What exactly is so spe-" Lelouch tried to ask, but he saw something begin to glow red inside the flower and it dropped to the ground. The moment it did, black and red energy was released from it and screams, both male and female, of agony were heard for a few seconds before the energy vanished.

"That rotting fruit is a concentrated form of the souls' suicidal desires. Anyone who happens to be in the area of the crash down, which is as far as the black and red energy spreads out, they will be overcome with thoughts of suicide and they will…you know, commit suicide."

"Sounds like a pretty effective weapon, wonder if I could use it." Lelouch stated thinking up on the possible uses against the forces of Hell.

Diethard smiled and sighed while shaking his head. "You always try to use everything to your advantage; it's quite obvious how you made the Black Knights so successful and when you were emperor, defeated us so easily. Well, here's a fun fact: if used as a projectile, the suicide fruit will not affect the thrower, so you could throw it directly at your feet and nothing will happen. Just make sure I'm not nearby when yo do throw it, all right?"

Lelouch gave no response, he just climbed one of the trees, trying his best to avoid looking at the mangled-looking body as much as possible, climbed upside-down on the branch connecting to the flower, locked his legs around the branch, and put his hands under the flower. "They won't explode if they drop just a few centimeters, right?"

"No, but I suggest you take only a few, don't think we have enough room to take a dozen if that's how many you're thinking of taking." Diethard said as he pulled out a black bag with the silver Black Knight's logo on it. He intended to use this to collect souvenirs from each of the circles, but gave up on the idea after realizing that the best mementos he could collect are either hostile or too big to take in the bag. Diethard threw the bag to Lelouch who opened it and held it under the flower just as a fruit fell in.

"That's one. A few more and we'll leave. If these fruits can get the enemy to kill themselves, it will make my job a lot easier."

"But think of the viewers Lelouch! They want to see you do battle against tough enemies and barely survive, if not completely beat the crap out of them! What are you gonna do? Throw a fruit at Lucifer and be done with it?"

"I doubt Lucifer will be affected by such menial fruits, but what do you mean viewers? You make it sound like you're turning my adventure into Hell into a T.V. show." Lelouch asked as another dropped into the bag.

"I was thinking a movie, but why not? Leave the audience begging for more, that's what you did best as Zero."

"You telling me that founding a nation from the crumbling E.U. and stagnant Chinese Federation wasn't my greatest achievement?" Another fell in.

"Just saying." Diethard shrugged his shoulders as he said that. "Anyway, don't you have enough?"

"Like I said, a few more." The fourth fell in and after two more fell in, Lelouch tied up the bag and dropped down. "Like I said just a few more."

"Good, now let's move before the next fruit falls." Diethard said, looking at the flower.

Lelouch tied the bag to his waist and said "Agreed."

Both of them exited the forest and came across a scorching desert. "Is this the third ring?" Lelouch asked, seeing nothing but desert and ruined buildings for miles."

"Indeed, while you cannot inflict physical violence against God, you can still commit violence against him. In three ways to be exact. Violence against nature, the sodomites, violence against order, the usurers, and finally, violence against God, the blasphemers. Here they suffer, where the sand is hot, the rain burns with fire, and the wind stings with hot ashes." Diethard said.

"Does this place have a name besides being called the third ring?" Lelouch asked, thankful he's wearing shoes so he doesn't have to burn his feet against the sand.

"Of course, this place is called the Abominable Sands."

"Well, there sure is a lot of sand and the place looks pretty abominable, I think someone's running out of imagination for naming places." Lelouch joked.

"Hey, keep that up and you just might end up here for good." Diethard warned.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure He doesn't mind, after all, if he was to condemn souls to this place just because of a few jokes against him, Heaven would probably be only a third or maybe even a fifth as populated as it is now."

"True, but just don't keep it up." Diethard said as both of them continued their perilous trek through the sands.

After some time passed of absolute silence, Lelouch saw something that interested him in front of them. "Diethard, why is that, of all things, here?" Lelouch asked referring to the stone-carved Christen cross.

"Among the souls wandering the sands are those who fought in the Holy Crusades, but as you can see here, their actions weren't as holy as they were unholy."

"They fought in the name of God, so shouldn't they be in Heaven?"

"Some, yes, but for the rest of them…they believed in the lies the Church told them that they would be absolved, and thus they fought for the god the bishops had them believe in. For denying the true God, they suffer here."

"Sad, that is…really sad, but that doesn't matter to me really." Lelouch said as from the sky dropped three humanoid creatures. They were the size of minions, but are a lot different in terms of appearance. Most of their skin and flesh seems flayed off and are wearing ragged robes wielded a sword and shield in their right and left hands, respectively. The sword looked like half of it was broken off and the part still attached was rusted somewhat. The shield looked like those classic medieval shields, but this one was green and had a white, upside-down cross on it. "Seems like they didn't take too kindly to my comment about them."

"The Damned Crusaders, if you want to do any good, frontal damage, I suggest you take out their shields. They look fragile enough to break from enough strikes anyway." Diethard said as he stepped back and Lelouch rushed them.

The Crusaders held up their shields, but Lelouch jumped over them and landed behind them. He swung his scythe as he turned around and while he cut one in half, the second one stopped the attack from continuing, saving the third one as a result. Lelouch shot some cross bolts at them, but they blocked with their shields, albeit the shield breaking apart slightly from the barrage. Lelouch noticed this and kept up the barrage until the shields broke apart completely and, like a hawk swooping in for the kill, Lelouch rushed at the two Crusaders before they could react and cut them in half.

"Well then, let's get a move on Diet-" Lelouch tried to continue, but seven more Damned Crusaders appeared in front of Lelouch. "These guys sure are persistent." Lelouch said as he prepared to pull out a Suicide Fruit when a booming voice was heard.

"Stop!" A commanding voice was heard and crashing down in front of the Damned Crusaders and facing Lelouch was a humanoid that was larger than a demon. It had tattered purple clothes covering its chest and legs and had a black, tattered cape starting at the shoulders. In its right hand was a massive sword that looked like a black double helix whose ends came together to form a blade tip. The humanoid and white hair that looked like it was seriously uncared for, the creatures face had slit-like pupils and jagged teeth. The humanoid looked at Lelouch and said "Hello son."

"Father…" Lelouch said coldly. "While I had my beliefs, I should have known for certain that this is where you would be in Hell. After all, given what you tried to do, I'm not surprised."

"This is your entire fault!" Charles zi Britannia shouted at him, flashing his jagged teeth. "The world we could've made would be perfect! No lies, no suffering, the dead rejoining the living, it was all perfect, but you, my favorite son, just couldn't see that."

Lelouch snorted. "I was your favorite, did a good job showing that, and like I said before banishing you to, apparently, Hell, your world is of the past, completely stagnant. The irony of the matter is that what you were trying to achieve was the exact opposite of what you boasted about all your life as emperor."

"This is no laughing matter, Lelouch. You failed to see how great things would have been if the Ragnarök Connection had succeeded, but you chose the future while Schneizel chose the present and I chose the past. Now, I want to see…"

"See what?"

"Just how strong your determination is to see the future! If you want to have a future with C.C., you will have to go through us!" Charles said as he pointed his pseudo-Ragnarök Connection sword at Lelouch.

"Gladly." Lelouch said as he threw a Suicide Fruit at his father and his Crusader troops. The moment the fruit exploded, they all started clutching their heads like they were going to explode, for two crusaders, it actually did.

Eventually, all the Damned Crusaders died, stabbing their sword into their hearts, but Charles remained steadfast and firm after clutching his head for a few seconds. "Nice try with the Suicide Fruit, but what you don't know is that the stronger the victim's will, the less likely the fruit will work." Charles said right before he grinned one of Lelouch's maniacal grins.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Lelouch said before he and Charles rushed towards each other. As Lelouch's scythe collided with Charles' RC sword (RC standing for Ragnarök Connection), they began to push at each other, trying to get the other pressured down. With Charles' massive size, he started to push Lelouch down, but Lelouch wasn't letting up though, baffling Charles at how his incredibly fragile son, who had enough trouble running 100 meters in P.E., was holding his own against him after he was turned into a demon by Lucifer when he was sent here.

"Don't think you can beat me just yet son, you're fifty years to early for that!" Charles shouted as he began to start pushing Lelouch down completely.

"Really now?" Lelouch smiled as he took at his cross and fired it when it was pressed against Charles' chest and fired. While it wasn't charged, it still sent him flying back a good distance.

"Using any means to achieve victory, even if its cowardly. You have too much of me in you, you know?"

"I know, sometimes I think that I'm too much like you, but that isn't what this fight is about, it's about whose beliefs are right."

"Exactly, now come Lelouch, Zero, Demon Emperor, show me the will that forced even God to submit!" Charles yelled before he rushed at Lelouch.

Lelouch didn't move, but held firm in a stance he remembered long ago. 'When I was young, there was no way that I was able to do the techniques Tohdoh taught Suzaku when we were kids, but in this body, I can do them with ease. I remember Tohdoh telling Suzaku that this technique is perfect against rushing enemies for evading and countering, let's hope he's right.' Lelouch thought as he took a deep breath and at the moment Charles was swinging down with his sword, Lelouch rolled under Charles' right arm and when he got up he quickly slashed his father in the back.

Charles stumbled a bit then fell to his knees. "Looks like you won."

"Yes, it does." Lelouch said as he sheathed his scythe.

"Do me a favor and when you see your mother, please save her, she doesn't deserve to be in Hell."

"Yes, and neither do you." Lelouch shined his cross on his father and he started to float up into light. "No matter how wrong your methods were, you still had good intentions. Like father, like son."

Charles then gave a genuine, wholehearted smile and said "I'm proud to have been your father." He then vanished into light.

Diethard appeared with a 'Good job' smile. "Well now, let's move onto the eighth circle shall we?"

Lelouch nodded "What's it called."

"The circle of Fraud. The circle your mother resides in."

* * *

For a heads up, I intend to cut Fraud into two chapters, each roughly five pockets of Fraud long.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say, but I've ended the chapter at the first part of Fraud, felt that combining the other nine into one chapter will be better than one chapter that only covers five. Also, there won't be much fighting in this chapter except near the end because I felt the need to explain the source of the three rivers of Hell like Virgil does to Dante in the game _and_ poem.

* * *

Chapter 12: Woman of a Thousand Masks

Lelouch and Diethard continued their trek through the Abominable Sands to what Diethard says is the end of Violence, but all Lelouch sees is sand, ruins, and more sand. "Hey Diethard, are we lost?"

"What? Of course not. We just have to go…that way!" Diethard said, obviously hiding the fact he doesn't know where they're going.

Lelouch sighed and said "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Cause the Phlegethon is flowing that way." Lelouch said, pointing in a direction different to the way Diethard was leading him. "Rivers flow downward and to get to the eighth circle, Fraud, we need to descend, so it would be quite obvious that we can get to Fraud by following the way the Phlegethon is flowing."

"Uh…well…" Diethard sighed. "You're right."

"I am most of the time." Lelouch smiled as he said this and both of them walked alongside the river of blood. Eventually, they reached the edge where the Phlegethon went down like a waterfall. "Back in Anger, you said you'd tell me the story of the three rivers when we reach the end of the third one. Let's hear it."

"Fine, but give me a sec." Diethard said as he whistled. At first nothing happened, but then a giant creature rose up holding a giant, stone platform. The creature had a human's head, a lion's arms, a scorpion tail, bat wings, and some kind of creature's torso, probably mythical. "This is Geryon, he will take us to Fraud and I'll tell you the story on the way down." Diethard said as Geryon put the platform next to the edge and Diethard walked onto it.

After eyeing Geryon suspiciously, Lelouch followed suit. Soon after he did, Geryon began to descend at a moderate rate. "Ok, now will you tell me the story of Hell's three rivers?"

"Yes, just to satisfy your desire to learn. Ok, this is the story: On the island of Crete in Greece, there is a mountain called Ida. It once flowed with rivers all over, but is now barren. Inside a cave in Ida, there is a statue of an old man. Its head, made of gold, chest and arms made from silver, the midsection was forged from bronze. All else was made of iron, except the right foot, which is made from baked clay, the same foot it leans heavily upon. Its existence symbolizes the declining of human society and its tears from this come out from cracks in everywhere except its head. These tears, symbols of humanity's suffering, forced their way through Ida and flow all the way down to Hell where they create the three rivers: Acheron, Styx, and Phlegethon. Here, they flow down and down until they collect in the ninth circle and form the frozen lake Cocytus. That is the story of the three rivers of Hell."

"Wow, that was a lot longer than I expected the story would be. You could've become a historian being able to tell such a story by memory."

"A historian does nothing but collect stories. A journalist, though, collects stories and spreads them across the world!" Diethard exclaimed, spreading his arms out for dramatic effect.

"Of course, after editing the story though." Lelouch added with a smug smile.

"Yes, well, a journalist has to make a living after all, even if that living is made through dishonorable means." Diethard said, not ashamed by it at all.

Lelouch decided to change the subject to a more personal one. "Do you think my mother's in Fraud?"

Diethard sighed. "Truth be told, it's the only circle she could have gone to. She would have confronted us if we passed by her circle if she was in the previous seven and she wasn't a traitor, she remained completely loyal to your father and the plan to slay God, so Fraud is the only place she could be if she truly is in Hell."

"Could she have become a demonic being like Mao and my father?"

"There's a good chance. Lucifer seems to be trying to break your will by forcing you to fight people close to you, but given the fact you made an enemy out of nearly everyone, _including _your parents, it doesn't really seem to be working."

"You're probably right. If anything, I'm glad I got to kill Mao and the fight with my father helped my resolve some of my issues with him. I hope that I can do the same thing when I meet my mother." Lelouch said as Geryon stopped and placed the platform next to the edge of a pathway.

"Let's hope so." Diethard said as both of them stepped off the platform and Geryon flew off.

"Now then, let's find my mother and-" Lelouch tried to continue, but coming from the path Lelouch and Diethard were about to walk were four demons, carrying a chariot on their shoulders. Sitting on the chariot was what appeared to be a woman. She was wearing a tattered, orange dress and had mangled, black hair. Decorating her dress were masks, big enough for people to wear over their face. There was a happy mask, a sad mask, an angry mask, and, what made Lelouch realize the person's identity, was a mask that looked like Anya's face, and many others. On top of the woman's face was a mask that showed a serious face.

"Lelouch looked at the woman with eyes full of realization. "Mother…" Lelouch was able to pull out before the demons stopped in front of them with the woman looking down at him.

In an instance, the happy mask and serious mask switched places. "Why, hello son, so nice to see you."

"Mother, why are you being escorted by demons?"

"Oh, them? Well, you see son, Lucifer said I could have full control of Hell and a second chance at slaying God if I just do one small thing for him."

"Judging by your appearance, you took the offer."

"Indeed, and he said the thing was kill the person who stopped me and Charles the first time." Marianne vi Britannia said still wearing the happy mask.

"So you intend to kill me?" Lelouch said sternly preparing to take out his scythe.

The mask turned into one of surprise. "Oh no, I'm quite weak, that's why I'm gonna have all of Fraud try to kill you." Marianne said sweetly after the mask went back to happy. She then clapped her hands twice and said "Malacoda, please show my son how we treat the new people of Hell." The happy mask turned into a demonic one just before Marianne, her chariot, and the four demons carrying it disappeared into flames with a lone demon taking their place.

The demon looked similar to an Arch-Demon except this one didn't have wings and wielded an axe made of fire. The demon then roared and his entire body turned to fire, but still retained its outline.

"Careful Lelouch, while the Malacoda are in this state, they're immune to your scythe attacks, with enough cross attacks, they'll revert back to their solid state." Diethard whispered into Lelouch's ear before vanishing.

Lelouch thought of using the Suicide Fruit, but thought it would be foolish to use it on just one enemy and decided to use Diethard's advice. He fired three cross attacks at the Malacoda before it could get close to him and to finish the combo, Lelouch fired a fourth cross bolt, turning the Malacoda back to its solid state. Lelouch rushed in, trying to finish it off before it could revert back to its flame form, but the Malacoda blocked most of the attacks, leaving it with nothing but a few abrasions on its body, and kicked Lelouch back, turning back into its flame form right after.

'Damn, its good, but while in its flame form, it must think he's nearly invincible, I should use that arrogance to my advantage.' Lelouch thought as an idea came to mind as he got up after being kicked. Lelouch then smiled as he fired three cross bolts at the Malacoda and while the third was still moving towards it and, after turning his scythe into its sword form, stabbed the head, or would've stabbed the head, but the Malacoda was still made of fire and grinned as Lelouch's sword phased through its head, but Lelouch also smiled and, right in front of the Malacoda, fired the fourth cross bolt, materializing the Malacoda with Lelouch's sword in its head. The Malacoda turned to ash and Lelouch reverted his sword back into a scythe before sheathing it.

"That was quite a good idea." Diethard said appearing next to Lelouch.

"It will take more than that to kill me." Lelouch stated proudly.

"Unfortunately, your mother probably thought the same and most likely put opposition for you in all the pockets."

"Pockets?"

"Oh, forgive me for not explaining. You see, Fraud is divided into ten pockets, each known as the Malebolge. Depending on what kind of fraud you commit determines which of the Malebolges you go to, each possessing their own punishment. I'll go into a bit more detail when we reach the pockets."

"Sure." Lelouch agreed as he and Diethard walked down the path and came to a medium-sized platform with a lever on it. "I take it this will take us to the first pocket?"

When Diethard nodded, Lelouch pulled the lever and the platform descended down. Once it stopped, they saw a door with the Roman numeral I above it.

"The first Malebolge: Panderers and Seducers. Here, those who seduced and pandered to get what they wanted in life shall be forever whipped, prodded, and beaten by Lucifer's lieutenants." Diethard said looking at the number.

"Maybe Tamaki will end up here." Lelouch joked as he opened the door and saw an arena-sized platform in front of them and beneath the platform was an abyss where screaming souls could be heard from.

The moment Lelouch walked onto the platform, the door behind him closed and the path leading from the door to the arena vanished. "Welcome to the first Malebolge, son. You probably seduced many people with your good looks, but hopefully you didn't use them to your advantage." Marianne's voice said, echoing throughout the pocket. When she finished speaking, a Guardian Demon, a Throne Demon, and an Arch-Demon appeared.

'So this is my opposition, huh? Better take care of the weak ones first.' Lelouch thought as he avoided a rushing attack from the Throne Demon. Lelouch then rushed at the Throne Demon who just put his shield up to block, but to its surprise, Lelouch jumped, planted both feet on the shield and jumped off it and into the air. Lelouch launched his scythe at the Guardian Demon and hooked him onto the scythe. Lelouch then, using all his strength, pulled his scythe, with the Guardian Demon still attached, and threw the Guardian Demon over him and over the edge as a result. Lelouch landed and thought 'Two more to go.' The Arch-Demon took to the skies and rushed towards Lelouch for a sword strike. The Arch-Demon was rushing too close to the ground for Lelouch to effectively dodge, but was able to block the attack, albeit move closer Lelouch looked to his left and saw the Throne Demon Rushing at Lelouch for a charged attack. Using his right leg, Lelouch waited until the Throne Demon was about to strike before he kicked the Arch-Demon in-between him and the Throne Demon's attack, resulting in the damaging of the Arch-Demon. Using the weakened state of the Arch-Demon to his advantage, Lelouch stabbed his scythe into the Arch-Demon's head and cut it in half vertically. Lelouch jumped back and fired a few cross bolts that went through the disintegrating corpse of the Arch-Demon and towards the Throne Demon. While the Throne Demon was stunned, Lelouch turned his scythe into a spear and launched it at the Throne Demon, stabbing it in the chest. Lelouch then pulled the blade and the Throne Demon towards him and when the Throne Demon was pulled in close enough, Lelouch pressed his cross, which he had been charging since he launched his spear, against the Throne Demon's face and fired, completely destroying the head.

Once the Throne Demon completely vanished, Lelouch saw a draw bridge come down, reveling another elevator-platform on the other side with the lever ready to be pulled. 'I swear, if this is what it's gonna be like, if not harder, for the other nine pockets, I'm going to demand a vacation at the end of all this.' Lelouch thought as he walked over to the next lever and pulled it.

* * *

Like I said, not much fighting, or any really, except near the end. I just want to give information on parts of Hell like Virgil does and I feeling like making my story somewhat educational, even though this information will probably never prove helpful unless you intend/have to write a report on The Inferno from The Divine Comedy and I suggest you don't use this story as a source if you end up writing one. Also, I didn't want to add a Damned here because I have one already in mind and its in the other pockets and this Author's Note is quite long so that's all for now, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

I decided to stop at the beginning of the fifth pocket for some reason or another and threw in the Damned for Fraud in this chapter also. You;ll also get to hear more of Marianne's commentaries like Beatrice gives in the game, except the ones Lelouch's mother gives are a bit on a lighter note.

* * *

Chapter 13: Trick Play

Lelouch waited a few seconds before the elevator came to a stop, bringing him to the second pocket, or Malebolge as Diethard calls them. Lelouch stepped off and saw Diethard waiting for him next to a door with the Roman numeral II above it.

"The second Malebolge is that of the Flatterers. Here, the condemned souls are forced to stew in sewage and human waste, the same stuff that they said from their mouth while alive." Diethard said before he opened the door, letting Lelouch walk through. The place looked the same as the first Malebolge: an arena-sized platform with a bottomless abyss below that's filled with the screams of tortured souls.

"Welcome to the second Malebolge, son. To fuel, expand, and improve your army, the Black Knights, I wouldn't be surprised if you flattered your way through negotiations if you didn't geass them." Marianne's voice echoed as Lelouch walked onto the middle of the platform. Once he did, the door closed behind him and the path from the door to the platform vanished.

"Whatever you have for me, mother, I'm ready." Lelouch said as he pulled out his scythe.

"Oh, but it would be shocking if the son of Marianne the Flash wasn't prepared for anything." Marianne said as Lelouch was immediately surrounded by ten Unbaptized Babies.

Lelouch sighed but then steeled himself as he quickly cut the Baby in front of him in half. Another one tried to attack him from behind, but Lelouch turned around too fast of or the Baby to pull off a successful attack and got decapitated. Two Babies tried to do a pincer attack, but Lelouch turned his scythe into a spear and launched it at one of the Babies, skewering it. As Lelouch pulled the blade back, he used the recoil as an increase to his pivot speed and quickly turned around to see the Baby about to attack, but Lelouch pulled out his cross and stabbed it into the damned child before firing a cross blast, vaporizing the infant. Lelouch looked up and saw three Babies trying to get an aerial drop on him, but Lelouch, still looking at the three Unbaptized Babies, charged a cross attack, and when the Babies were almost at Lelouch's head, he fired, destroying two and severely weakening the third which Lelouch quickly slayed with his scythe. Lelouch turned to face the remaining three Babies, but found an amusing sight instead. One of the Babies was standing on top of another one, who was being stood on by another. Apparently they thought they'd win if they had more height, but one, they only went to Lelouch's neck in terms of maximum height, and two, they were moving incredibly slower than their potential speed going solo. Lelouch found the whole thing funny, but that didn't stop him from doing what he needed to do, no matter how badly he didn't want to. Lelouch, before the last three Unbaptized Babies could react, extended his scythe's staff's length and swung it down with incredible speed, cutting all three of them in half. As Lelouch mentally kicked himself in the head for doing it, the drawbridge came down, showing the next elevator.

'Another pocket awaits me and so does another battle.' Lelouch thought as he walked to the platform and pulled the lever. For two seconds, the elevator was descending smoothly, but Lelouch heard something snap and the elevator started to descend faster, or more like fall faster. Lelouch grabbed onto the lever to support himself, but the moment he saw the next floor he jumped for it and grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up as he heard a loud crash. 'This place really is a safety inspector's paradise, so many hazards, so little time.' Lelouch smiled at this thought and saw Diethard sitting on the ground next to the door.

"How is it that you always get here before me, I mean, you don't even follow me to the arena!" Lelouch exclaimed at Diethard.

"Being a shade can be quite useful for when one must travel across Hell or any of the three kingdoms for that matter." Diethard said with a victorious smile. "Anyway, now that you're here, let me explain this circle. This is the third Malebolge: Simony." Diethard said pointing with his thumb at the door with the Roman numeral III above it. "Here, the priests, bishops, cardinals, and popes that have committed the crime of simony suffer by being forever dunked in baptismal bathes while having their feet lit on fire."

"Ouch, burned." Lelouch joked as he opened the door to the next arena.

"Welcome to Simony, Lelouch. If memory serves me correctly, there are some emperors of the Not-so-Holy Brittanian Empire here. Not surprising really, but then again neither is this." Marianne said as three Hoarder/Wasters and five Hell Minions surrounded him.

'Well, since there aren't any kids here, I don't see any reason to feel remorse.' Lelouch thought as he rushed at one of the Minions and stabbed him in the head with his cross. Lelouch then turned around and shot his scythe-turned-spear at another Minion and fired five cross bolts at another one, destroying it, while his scythe was still recoiling his scythe. While the Minions were shocked at this sudden triple kill, the Hoarder/Wasters instantly took action, with one doing a spin attack while another two leapt at Lelouch. Lelouch jumped into the air with them and stabbed one of them with his scythe. Lelouch then through the hooked Hoarder/Waster into the other one as Lelouch spun his scythe around him in midair. When Lelouch stopped, he launched both Hoarder/Wasters at the third one that was still in the middle of its spin attack. The resulting collision caused the first Hoarder/Waster to get swatted away and over the edge by the spinning Hoarder/Waster and the second one crashed into the Hoarder/Waster's body instead of the mace and caused both of them to crash into the ground. Lelouch smirked at the aftermath of his actions and was nearly caught off guard by the two Minions that tried a sneak attack from behind, but Lelouch was able to block their attacks and pushed them off as he then proceeded to make quick work of them as that sneak attack was their first and only chance to damage and perhaps kill Lelouch.

As the last Minion fell to ashes as his severed head did the same, Lelouch turned around to see that one Hoarder/Waster still knocked out, but the other finally got up and, from the looks of it, is the one Lelouch threw the other two Hoarder/Wasters at. It then ran at Lelouch in a furious sprint, but Lelouch easily dodged and stabbed it in the backs and cut it in half or into threes really, since both torsos got separated from its one set of hips and legs. Lelouch then looked at the third Hoarder/Waster that was still knocked out and decided to have some fun. Lelouch sheathed his scythe and picked up the golden mace. Lelouch then held it like a golf club and shouted "Fore!" Before hitting the Hoarder/Waster with all his might, sending it far out and into the abyss to which Lelouch did the same with the mace.

Lelouch looked to see the drawbridge fall down as a single thought came to mind. 'Maybe I should take up golf after all this.' Lelouch shrugged off the idea as he pulled the elevator lever, prepared for if what happened .last time will happen this time. Thankfully, nothing bad happened when Lelouch reached the fourth Malebolge. However, the moment Lelouch stepped off the elevator-platform; he heard something snap and turned to see the elevator fall down with an annoying crash. 'Little too late for that one, mother.' Lelouch thought as he sweat dropped and turned to see another door with the Roman IV above it and Diethard standing next to the door.

"This Malebolge is for the Diviners, those who perceived into the future without God's consent. They must now walk with their heads turned backwards, never to see forward again." Diethard explained as Lelouch opened the doors to see a soul lying down on their stomach, but with its head facing up, seemingly unconscious.

"Who's this?" Lelouch asked, feeling like he was looking at road kill.

Diethard looked over Lelouch's shoulder before speaking "That is Tiresias. A man cursed by Hera and became a woman, but later Hera forgave her after a couple years and changed her back into a man. Later, he enraged Hera again who blinded him, but Zeus gave him the power to see into the future that, while encrypted most of the time, were always accurate."

"So he's in Hell for accurate visions?"

"Well, yeah, but diviners always go to Hell since it's a rule of thumb that diviners are deceivers as well."

"They really should pay more attention to which ones are real and which ones are fakes then." Lelouch said as he shined his cross on Tiresias and watched the rest of the body turned so it was normal as Tiresias rose up into the Heavens with a smile on his face before vanishing into light.

After all of that was over, Lelouch walked to the center of the arena and heard his mother's voice again. "Oh how I wish I could have seen the look on the faces of these fortune tellers if they looked into your future, would've been comedy gold." Lelouch then heard his mother chuckle as two Gluttons and a Pagan appeared in front of Lelouch.

'She's probably right.' Lelouch admitted in his thoughts as he pulled out his scythe to block a fireball attack from the Pagan. Lelouch then tried to get in close to take out the Pagan, but the both Gluttons did a vomit attack against Lelouch, forcing him to stop and jump back. 'Damn, with the Gluttons acting as the Pagan's bodyguards, it will be hard to kill him and with him out of the way, I could weaken the Gluttons with a cross bombardment and then go for the kill, but I guess I could always go the easy way, saves time too.' Lelouch thought as his conclusion led him to throwing his second Suicide Fruit at the group, but…a Glutton ate it. While Lelouch was surprised at how the Glutton actually ate a Fruit of Suicide, said Glutton began to shake uncontrollably. Lelouch, seeing this, moved as far back as he could and shielded his face right before the Glutton exploded in suicidal energy, compelling the Pagan and remaining Glutton to jump off the edge. Lelouch looked at where the Glutton was before it self-destructed and thought 'Hopefully I won't make a mistake that will turn me into a Suicide Bomb, hey that sounds like a technique, better take note of it then.' Lelouch thought as he walked across the just dropped drawbridge and pulled the lever. To Lelouch's surprise, nothing happened. He pulled again…nothing. Frustrated, Lelouch kept pulling the lever back and forth until it broke off.

"Oops, forgot to activate the elevator, sorry Lelouch." Marianne said as suddenly the elevator plummeted down at a rate that caused Lelouch to nearly hurl as he hit the floor as the platform came to a sudden stop. Lelouch got up and stumbled out of the elevator only to collapse and for Diethard to grab him.

"Is your mother always like that?" Diethard was compelled to ask.

"This is a new side to me." Lelouch responded, looking at the V that was engraved above the door to the fifth pit.

* * *

I felt the need to have a Glutton eat a Suicide Fruit because I always wondered what would happen so I gave myself the answer. Also, I'll try to put the other six pockets into the next chapter. If not, the tenth will start the chapter after the next. Another note, make sure you vote on my poll, I need responses to know to make a sequel or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is short, but I had a really good idea, but for it to work I needed to stop at the beginning of the seventh pocket. In case you're wondering, it's a sub-boss, something I wish they would've added in the actual game, the thing I will put at the beginning of the next chapter. Also, vote on my profile. I won't make a sequel if there's a tie.

* * *

Chapter 14: Beyond the Mask

"Ok, Diethard, what is the fifth Malebolge?" Lelouch asked, still slightly stumbling after his mother's little elevator prank.

"The fifth pocket is that of the Grafters." Diethard began, looking at Lelouch to make sure he doesn't throw up, especially on him. "Here are the souls that used their position in life to get what they want, no matter how cruel it was. Now they suffer by being placed in a river of boiling pitch and tar, symbolizing their 'sticky fingers.' Should they attempt to escape, demons are on stand-by ready to attack those who do try."

"Good…" Lelouch was still trying to calm down. Even though he got strong after dying, that doesn't mean he gets sick from fast movement. In fact, he almost got nauseous just by watching the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements, in action for the first time. "…to know." Lelouch managed to get out before he stumbled to the door and opened it.

By the time Lelouch got to the center of the arena, he had fully recovered from his free fall experience. 'Ugh, hope mother doesn't do that again.' Lelouch thought.

"Welcome to the Malebolge of the Grafters. I'm sure you hate all the souls here, seeing how most of them represent everything you're against. In fact, I think you sent some souls down here yourself." Marianne said as fifteen Anger Minions surrounded Lelouch.

"Really, was that near-traumatizing experience you gave me not enough?" Lelouch asked, annoyed at the fact he was about to be blown sky-high.

"Oh Lelouch, of course it wasn't." Marianne said sweetly, but something changed in her voice near the end. "Not until I see you suffering and groveling at my feet will it be enough!" Marianne shouted in a demonic-like voice right before the first Anger Minion began to glow red.

'Crap!' Lelouch thought as he reached for his cross to blast the ticking time bomb of an Anger Minion back before it explodes, but another Minion behind him exploded, causing him to grab and end up throwing the wrong thing: a Suicide Fruit. Unfortunately, all the Anger Minions were in the radius of the suicide blast, causing ALL of them to start glowing red.

'That just _had_ to be divine intervention.' Lelouch thought as he frantically looked for a way to get off the platform before the Anger Minions self-destruct. Lelouch then eyed the still raised drawbridge and launched his scythe into it. The scythe pierced the stone near the top and stuck. Lelouch smiled a bit and pulled himself to the bridge before climbing over the ledge and sliding down. As Lelouch was sliding down, he heard a massive explosion, something only ten tons of Sakuradite could rival.

When Lelouch stopped in front of the elevator, the drawbridge came down and the arena was no longer there and ash marks were covering the door Lelouch came out of and, Lelouch presumes, the bottom of the drawbridge. Lelouch, a bit shaky from the fact that he was almost a part of that explosion, pulled the lever of the elevator. The elevator dropped a few feet suddenly, preparing Lelouch for an emergency jump, but after the small drop, the elevator went down smoothly.

When Lelouch reached the sixth pocket, he walked out and sighed. Diethard walked over and asked "Mother issues?"

"My mother seems to be taking pleasure in torturing me. Guess she's still sore over the whole act I denied their stagnant world and sent them to Hell." Lelouch responded. "Anyway, what's the sixth Malebolge?"

"The sixth pocket is the home of the Hypocrites, people who led fake lives and those who downsized others for their sins even though they have their own. Here, they have to wear monkish robes that while look like they're made of gold, are lined with lead and are forced to walk like this."

"I feel like there's something else."

"Something else? Hmmm…ah, there is Caiaphas, the Pharisee that insisted that Jesus should be executed. Now he is in this pocket, crucified and staked to the ground so that the other souls that reside here may walk across his body in their lead-lined robes."

"Not that I'm Christian or anything, but he kind of had that coming for what he did."

"Yes, but his faith is of no importance to you." Diethard said as he opened the doors with the Roman VI above it.

"There's no crime in knowing." Lelouch said as he walked past Diethard and to the center of the arena. As all the times before, the door closed and the way back vanished.

"Welcome to the sixth pocket, Lelouch." Marianne said, but this time she was much sterner. "Wonder if you were sent here if they'd make you wear your Zero clothes. After all, you were leading a lie during your whole time as that masked terrorist."

Lelouch didn't answer and just pulled out his scythe. He found his mother to become very annoying, and not in a good or funny way. A second after Lelouch pulled out his scythe, three Temptresses and three Arch-Demons, which were on the ground, surrounded Lelouch.

"Let's just get this over with." Lelouch said to himself as he leapt at one of the Guardian Demons. The demon blocked Lelouch's attack, but Lelouch pulled out his cross and shot it point-blank at the Demon, completely stunning it. He then turned his scythe into a spear and drove it into the demons chest. Lelouch saw another Arch-Demon rushing towards him and threw the Arch-Demon that was on his spear at the attacking Arch-Demon, stopping its movements and causing both to be immobile. Lelouch proceeded to finish them off, but a Temptress jumped in and attacked Lelouch with its long nails. Lelouch dodged, but had to jump again because another Temptress leapt at him. Before he could land though, the third Temptress attacked him, but Lelouch quickly launched and stabbed his spear into one of the knocked out Arch-Demons and threw it at the Temptress, knocking both off the ledge. When Lelouch landed, he was met by an assault of attacks from the only conscious Arch-Demon. When the Arch-Demon was about to perform a rushing attack, Lelouch hooked the other Arch-Demon onto his scythe and threw it at the now rushing Arch-Demon. By instinct, the rushing Arch-Demon sliced the object coming at him, cutting the Arch-Demon in half. When it realized this, it grew into a rage and threw its swords at Lelouch, who just parried them, knocking them to the ground with a 'clunk'.

'Demons are quite similar to humans it seems. They both get sloppy and don't perform as well when enraged.' Lelouch thought this and smirked as he turned his attention to the two Temptresses as they are the most eminent threat, with the Arch-Demon disarmed. Lelouch sent a barrage of cross bolts at them. With their nimbleness, they dodged some, but got hit by the others. Lelouch zoomed in and cut one in half while he grabbed the other by the head and threw her of the ledge. Lelouch turned around to see the Arch-Demon attempting to retrieve his weapons, but Lelouch shot his scythe at the Demon, hooked him, and pulled him over the edge behind Lelouch.

'Is it just me, or are Hell's creatures starting to get easier?' Lelouch thought as he walked across the just dropped drawbridge. Strangely, there was no elevator, but there was a rope dangling downward. Lelouch thought that his Mother was just teasing him and started to climb down via the rope.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot the elevator." Lelouch heard his mother say before he heard her cackle sinisterly.

"Please, don't tell what I think is about to happen next happen." Lelouch groaned as he heard something break and something else begin to fall. At that moment Lelouch started to slide down as he looked up and saw the elevator falling towards him. Lelouch saw the next pocket and made a jump for it. He made it through right before the elevator would have squashed him if he didn't jump.

"Ok, now that seriously wasn't nice." Lelouch said angrily, getting up.

"What do you expect? She's on Lucifer's payroll right now." Diethard reasoned.

"Still, I expected my mother, the mother I knew when I was ten, to be there, hell, even the mother I know before I banished her would be better… but I guess she truly is a demon right now." Lelouch sighed at this understanding.

"Yes, well nothing is as it seems, this is Fraud after all. Anyway, as you can see here," Diethard said before pointing to the VII above the door. "This is the seventh Malebolge. This Malebolge is reserved for the Thieves. Here, the thieving souls are tormented by serpents, dragons, and other vengeful reptiles that constantly torture the thieves. Some of the serpents' bites cause the souls to explode into flames instantly while other bites trade the soul's essence with that of the snake or lizard that bit them. As thieves, they stole possessions in life. Down here, their very identities are subject to theft."

"Sounds like the countries that Britannia have conquered, with the numbering system." Lelouch said as he walked to the door. He pushed it open, expecting to find at least thirty Hell Minions ready to strike and at most twenty Arch-Demons about to swipe at Lelouch's head. However, none of this was true, for there was only one thing there, but that thing made Lelouch completely freak out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lelouch's scream could be heard throughout the three kingdoms as he stared at the crazy creature his mother probably made just for him.

* * *

If you really want to know what I'm forcing Lelouch to fight, look to the description of the seventh pocket, or its torture tools to be exact. I've really thought that the game would be funner if they put stuff like this in the game so I'm doing what I wanted to happen in the game in my story, saying it now in case I haven't said it already.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry to say, but I decided to make it so that the this chapter and the next chapter consist of the last four pockets. I was just not in a typing mood today, sorry. Also, just as a heads up, but if the vote to have me make a sequel goes through, don't expect it for at least a month or two. As you know, there's NO Dante's Inferno 2, so I'll have to make it up completely. To do this, though, I'll have to read, Dante's, the _real_ Dante's, second poem: Purgatorio. This is so I know how Dante envisioned it and its residences and base the story off that. This is all, now please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter: 15: From Deceivers to Betrayers

"Are you kidding me?" Lelouch screamed as he looked at the large, zombie-like…dragon.

"What? The Malebolge of the Thieves is home to the dragons so I thought that for someone as fraudulent as you…it would be your just deserts." Marianne said as that last part dripped with malice.

The dragon was mostly intact except for the parts where all forms of skin, flesh, and bone were gone, which was mostly at the wings, and at the chest, consisting of just the ribcage. There were spikes running along the spine and some spikes on the end of its tail. The dragon's skin possessed a green hue, the same green kind of that decaying corpses would have after a few weeks. The dragon stared at Lelouch with its green, same green as his skin, eyes. Then it took a massive inhale of air.

'Oh crap.' Lelouch thought as he hit the floor right before the dragon breathed a green flame in Lelouch's direction. Lelouch got up and shot a cross bolt at the dragon…to which the dragon ate the holy blast. Lelouch couldn't figure out how, but he knew the dragon liked the taste, whatever taste holy magic had, and knew that now it wanted to taste Lelouch.

"Be careful Lelouch." Marianne said sweetly. "I'm sure Diethard told you before you entered that a bite from the serpents and dragons either caused instant combustion or a slow transformation into a dragon or serpent, and we wouldn't want that to happen to you." Marianne said with an obviously fake tone of worry for the last bit.

Lelouch grunted and thought of a way to beat the dragon. 'Ok, the dragon's main form of attacking is his fire breathing attack which goes only forward, so that means that he can only hit places he is facing, meaning his sides and back are his weaknesses. However, with that tail, it might be hard to strike from behind, so my best options are the sides of it. The fact that its body is almost taking up the whole arena will be somewhat hard to deal with…no matter, I will win.' After Lelouch reached his conclusion, he fired a cross bolt. As predicted, the dragon opened its mouth to eat it, but as soon as it did, Lelouch quickly turned his scythe into a spear and launched it into the dragon's mouth, stabbing the tongue. Lelouch pulled it out as the dragon roared in pain and inhaled to breathe fire at Lelouch. Lelouch, in response, ran straight at the dragon's head. Lelouch was right in front of the dragon's head when it breathed its green fire.

When the dragon stopped, Lelouch was no longer there, it figured that Lelouch was burnt to oblivion or fell of the edge, but it then felt something under itself and then on top of its wings. The dragon looked from the corner of its right eye and saw Lelouch getting on top of his wing. The dragon, realizing that Lelouch slid under him at the last second to avoid the blast and his line of sight, become enraged and started to flap its wings, intending to use the vast space of the Malebolge as a good drop off point for his stowaway.

"Whoa!" Lelouch said as he grabbed onto one of the spikes as the dragon flew off. 'Seems like he's determined to shake me off him. Won't be that easy though.' Lelouch smiled as he grabbed hold of the spike in front of him and made his way to the dragon's head.

The dragon jerked right and left to shake Lelouch off, but when he felt Lelouch at the base of his neck, he did a loop. He ended up scraping against the stalactites above, but bore with it when he saw Lelouch had fallen off.

'Didn't think he'd do that!' Lelouch thought as he found himself falling, the spikes to small for Lelouch to get a good grip on while he was upside-down. Lelouch looked at the dragon that was zooming in to swallow him whole. 'Oh cra-!' Lelouch tried to think but the dragon already chomped on him, or tried to. Lelouch managed to place his scythe inside the dragon's mouth, jamming it open. The dragon tried to get it out, all the while Lelouch was charging his cross.

After roughly twenty seconds Lelouch was about to preform to final blow. "You like the taste of these so much, huh? Then eat this!" Lelouch shouted as he fired the super charged cross attack right down the dragon's throat. The dragon, whether it was dead or just unconscious was unknown at the moment, began to go out of control, but was surely descending at a fast rate. Lelouch climbed out of the mouth and onto the head to get a view of where they were crashing. Fortunately _and _unfortunately, the dragon was heading straight for the raised drawbridge, probably indicating the dragon was still alive. Lelouch pulled his scythe out of the dragon's mouth and moved a bit back, placing him at the base of the neck. Lelouch then braced for impact as the dragon crashed straight through the stone bridged, with the head placed on the elevator platform and most of the body hanging off the ledge. Getting nothing more than a few rocks hitting him, Lelouch jumped off the dragon and onto the elevator platform, right before the dragon slid off the platform and fall down into the abyss that lies above the den of suffering thieves.

"I…am…a Dragonslayer!" Lelouch shouted, triumphant over his victory.

"Good job, Dovahkiin." Marianne said, slightly annoyed that the dragon who she picked herself, has been killed. "Now go on before you start thinking you'll absorb its soul." And with that, the elevator started to move on its own, taking Lelouch with it.

"Congratulations, you slayed a dragon." Diethard said with a smug look on his face as Lelouch exited the elevator.

"Hey, at least I killed a dragon, now I shall take its bones and scales and make dragon armor!" Lelouch declared.

Diethard frowned. "You've played _way_ too much Skyrim."

It was Lelouch's turn to frown now. "It was a joke Diethard, besides, how would you know that I got it from Skyrim?"

Diethard looked startled and started panicking. "Uh…well…I…"

Lelouch gave a smug grin at the sign of his victory. "Thought so."

"Let's just continue, shall we?"

"By all means, continue, Diethard the Dragonborn."

"I take it that means you have blackmail over me now." Diethard sighed. "Well, this is the eighth pocket. This Malebolge is reserved for the Evil Counselors. Those who gave false and/or corrupted advice are set eternally ablaze, speaking tongues of flame. Among the dwellers of this pocket is the Greek here Odysseus, for his deception using the Trojan horse."

"All that work just to end up in Hell, that's got to hurt."

"Agreed." Diethard said as Lelouch pushed open the doors to the arena. This time, there wasn't anything there before he arrived.

When Lelouch reached the center he said. "What now mother? Will you throw the regular soldiers at me or will you throw some fire creature at me. I think Ryūjin Jakka from that T.V. show Bleach would be perfect here." Lelouch grinned.

"Oh shut up, just because a throw in a dragon makes you think I'm out of ideas and starting to use things from T.V. shows and video games, but Ryūjin Jakka would be a good idea, though. No matter, fighting you now will be souls condemned here fighting for their freedom."

"You do realize that I can kill souls in less than a second, right?"

"Oh, but these souls will continue to suffer their punishment as they fight you though." Marianne said with a bit of confidence in her voice.

Lelouch was about to ask what that meant when he saw three bursts of flame appeared in front of him. Each one then began to take the shape of a human wielding a sword made of fire. 'So that's what she meant.' Lelouch thought as he eyed them carefully.

One of the flame souls jumped at him, to which Lelouch easily dodged and swiped at the soul to counter, but the blade phased straight through him. 'They're not just on fire, they are fire!" Lelouch realized as he avoided an attack from another flame soul.

'Dang, they're just like the Malacoda…just…like…the Malacoda. Hmm…let's see if they are just like the Malacoda.' Lelouch thought as he took out his cross and fired four cross bolts at one of the souls. Just like the Malacoda, it reverted back to its solid form, which was a regular soul holding a sword. Lelouch smiled as he quickly cut the soul in half before it could revert back.

The other flame souls, seeing that Lelouch has discovered their weakness, grew frantic and attacked head on. Lelouch just sighed at the stupidity of their actions and fired a slightly charged cross attack at them. It wasn't powerful, but enough to make them solid. The souls looked in fear as Lelouch decapitated them.

"Damn it! Why can't you let them kill you! You deserve it, after everything you put me and your father through; Hell is your only reward!" Marianne's scream seems to have caused the entire pocket to shake, as stalactites were starting to fall. The shaking also, conveniently, caused the drawbridge to come down, but was ready to break in half though. Lelouch wasted no time and started to run across the bridge as it began to break apart. Lelouch managed to get to the platform before the drawbridge fell apart completely. Lelouch gave out a nice, long sigh before he pulled the lever to descend, which went off without any problems, strangely enough.

When the elevator stopped, Lelouch walked out and sat on the ground near the next door. Diethard said nothing as he heard everything Lelouch's mother had said to him.

"Mother, are you truly this angry with me? Father was able to understand, I think. At least he wasn't as angry as you are. Did you really want the end so badly?" Lelouch asked, but knew no one would answer.

* * *

Ended it on a angst spot, didn't I? How many off you thought Skyrim when I threw in the dragon? Come on, raise your hands, not that I'd be able to see them of course. I felt like throwing in a Bleach reference just for the heck of it and in case you don't know Bleach, Ryūjin Jakka is basically a _very_ powerful being of fire.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, I wanted to start Treachery off as a new chapter so this one only contains the last two Malebolges of Fraud. No special enemies in this one, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 16: Breaking the Mask

"Get up, Lelouch." Diethard commanded. He knew Lelouch was depressed at how his own mother told him to die, but he can't let him stop or Lucifer will achieve his goals, whatever they are and Lelouch will completely lose C.C. "Remember your objective Lelouch. Since when did a family member stop you from your goals?"

"Never." Lelouch said and with that one word, he got up, steeling is soul again for his eventual confrontation against his mother.

"That's what I thought." Diethard said with a smile. "Now, to the explanation. This here is the ninth circle, the Sowers of Discord. The souls here promote fighting, schisms, discord, and scandals. There punishment is receiving gashes and cuts from a giant, sword swinging, demon. The severity of the gashes mirrors the chaos the soul caused in life. Some have small gashes, maybe a few cut fingers and toes while others are decapitated, cut in half, this is usually reserved for the causers of schisms, or completely disemboweled. Regardless of injury, all most walk the circumference of the pocket. Bertran de Born suffers here, holding his head like a lantern."

"Wonder how much I would get cut up, given I caused so much chaos?" Lelouch jokingly asked.

"Hmm…" Diethard pretended to think it over, getting it's a joke. "I'm guessing to the point that other souls will have to carry you."

Lelouch snickered. "Carried around like royalty, huh? Fitting given I caused the most chaos during my rein as emperor."

"Yes, I was quite shocked at how you went about your form of 'democracy.'" Diethard said, remembering how the United Federation of Nations wouldn't accept Britannia into being a part of them unless Lelouch gave up roughly a third of Britannia. In response, Lelouch took them all hostage. If that won't cause uproar, than Diethard doesn't know what will.

"Ok, enough reminiscing." Diethard said before opening the doors, letting Lelouch to walk through.

Lelouch walked through the doors and came to the center of the arena. Strangely, Lelouch didn't hear his mother's comments like he usually does when he steps to the center of the arena. Some amount of time had passed, Lelouch became worried and slightly annoyed. "Mother?" Lelouch asked in a worried tone.

"Huh?" Lelouch heard his mother's voice and could somehow tell that she had been crying. "Oh, sorry." Marianne then coughed and began to speak in a more serious tone. "Welcome to the Malebolge of the Sowers of Discord, another place that wonderfully matches you given your actions." After that, five Damned Crusaders and one Throne Demon appeared.

"I take it you decided to give up on the theme based enemies then?" Lelouch asked, feeling that it'll be best if he'll press the reason for his mother's crying during their sure-to-happen confrontation.

"Kind of, but everyone here can still chop you into tiny bits." Marianne said with a teasing tone before the Damned Crusaders leapt at Lelouch.

Lelouch pulled out his scythe and swatted them away, knocking one off the edge. Lelouch looked at the Throne Demon but, without even looking, sliced to his left, knocking a Crusader back, breaking the shield in the process. Lelouch then turned and ran towards two of the Crusaders that were standing next to each other and blasted them both with a cross attack, slightly cracking their shields. Lelouch proceed to hit them mercilessly, causing the inevitable destruction of their shields. Lelouch then zoomed in, catching the two, shieldless Crusaders off guard before he grabbed one and threw it behind him…and into the blast of a ranged attack of the Throne Demon. The sacrificed Crusader fell to ashes as Lelouch then sliced the other Crusader in half.

The Throne Demon, angry over how Lelouch made it attack an ally, charged him, only for Lelouch to turn around and hit the demon with a cross attack he was charging since he through the Crusader into the blast. The Throne Demon staggered back, its rushing attack stopped, but was overall unharmed. However, Lelouch planned to change that. Lelouch proceeded to bombard the demon with attacks, but his scythe was mostly blocked by the Throne Demon's shield, but Lelouch also threw in some cross attacks, all of them hitting. Eventually, the Throne Demon lowered its guard for a second and in that second, Lelouch made a pivot motion and stabbed his scythe into the demon at the same time, pulling the demon with him in his turn. Lelouch threw the latched demon at the last Crusader who was preparing to attack Lelouch from behind. They crashed into each other and came awfully close to the ledge. Lelouch sighed, thinking that he hoped that they'd fall from the throwing of the Throne Demon, fired a cross attack at them, causing them to move even closer to the ledge. Lelouch kept on hitting them with cross bolts, but somewhat slowly, letting them know that their demise was coming, until both of them fell off the edge, making Lelouch smirk at where they once were.

Lelouch looked to his left and saw the drawbridge come down. 'One more pocket and I'll have to face mother.' Lelouch thought as he pulled the lever, causing something to snap and the elevator go plummeting down. Lelouch, unfazed because of his anticipation of such an act, jumped onto the next floor perfectly as the elevator crashed down. "Can't fool me twice mother." Lelouch sighed as he walked to Diethard who was standing next to the final door, that had the Roman X above.

"Are you ready Lelouch?" Diethard asked, receiving a nod in response. "This is the tenth and final Malebolge, the Falsifiers. Those who tried to alter things with lies, alchemy, or tried to pass fake things off as real things reside here. This pocket possesses four subdivisions, one for alchemists, one for liars, one for counterfeiters, and one for imposters."

"I'd probably be an imposter, pretending to be a Lamperouge, pretending to be Cornelia using my geass when I was using Guilford, and perhaps Zero."

"Guess it's all in how you view it. Anyway, the punishment for each of them is the same, but varies in severity. All suffer from a horrible, consumptive, disease; Ranging from rashes, to dropsy, to consumption."

"Consumption is a disease?"

"Ah, no. Consumption is just an old term used in medieval Europe meaning tuberculosis in the lungs."

"Makes sense." Lelouch said before looking at the doors and took a deep breath and opened the doors. Lelouch waited a bit to see if his mother was about to say anything, but nothing was heard from his mother as three Arch-Demons surrounded Lelouch.

"Not in the mood." Lelouch said as the three Arch-Demons closed in on him. Lelouch pulled out a Suicide Fruit and slammed it on the ground, making the Arch-Demons tear off their wings and jump off the ledge.

Lelouch saw the drawbridge come down and, instead of an elevator platform, saw a path leading to an open view, most likely a view of the ninth circle. Lelouch started to walk forward when he saw a familiar figure in an orange dress wearing her serious mask. "Mother." Lelouch said calmly, trying not to show any emotion, as he walked forward.

"So, you finally made it here, to the final Malebolge. What were you trying so hard for? To see me? To kill or absolve me? To-" Marianne tried to rant on, but Lelouch interrupted.

"I came to save C.C." Lelouch stated bluntly.

"Of course, it's always about C.C., isn't it? You stopped Charles' first attempt at completing our master plan just because you wanted C.C. to die smiling. You stopped the second attempt because you wanted to see the future. Though it sounded like you wanted it for Nunnaly, but C.C. was probably a reason too. You banished your own parents just for some girl! Do you know how I felt from that?! We wanted what was best for you!"

"Did you ever consider how I would feel?!" Lelouch snapped. "You wanted what was best, but you never even acted like a true mother! All you did was simply smile at us and give us a bit of morale support. It was always Clovis, Cornelia, or Euphemia that was taking care of me and Nunnaly. I wanted keep seeing you as a caring mother, though, but all you cared about was your stupid plan to kill God!"

"We did it all for you!" Marianne protested.

"I never asked for it! Despite all its ups and downs, I was quite pleased with it. I never asked you to slay God and I won't ever! So stop your selfish thinking!"

Marianne looked like she got punched in the stomach and verbally, she did. The mask on her face fell off, showing burn marks and scratches, completely disfiguring her face, as she dropped to her knees. "Did you truly desire the future so much that you're willing to live through all the evil it has to throw at you?"

"Yes, and I achieved my goal. I destroyed the world, and created it anew." Lelouch said proudly.

"Gees…" Marianne said as she got up. "…guess my little Lelouch has grown up and I was too fixed on the past to see it."

"Glad you understand, Mom." Lelouch said as he shined his cross on her, causing her face to be restored and all the masks to fall of her and shatter.

"Go, go and save C.C. I still have issues over how much older she is, but she's probably the only person that can kick you into shape."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm almost as strong as demons." Lelouch smirked.

"True, but I still expect grandkids and I _know_ you died a virgin."

"Gees, you don't have to act so motherly now."

Marianne chuckled. "Just catching up on the years I haven't." Marianne said as she vanished into light.

Lelouch sighed and looked around, he saw snow, ice, and…towers? Lelouch looked to his left and saw a path leading down to the frozen circle with Diethard at the start of the path.

"This the final circle?" Lelouch asked.

"Indeed, your journey is coming to an end. Here is the ninth circle of Hell. The lowest, blackest, and farthest from Heaven. The circle that contains Lucifer, the circle of traitors: Treachery.

* * *

And with that, we begin the final stretch! I'll try my best to make Treachery two chapters, but I'm quite excited for the final confrontation against Lucifer. Also, after this story is done, I plan to be doing a different story while preparing myself for Lelouch's journey through Purgatory. It will be a Persona 3 x Bleach crossover. I intended to do a Code Geass x Bleach one, but draconichero21 beat me to the punch by writing Soul Chess. Strangely, I also thought of calling mine Soul Chess. Regardless, his story is really good and I recommend it 100%. Stay tuned for my new story and the protagonist will be Minato Arisato (that's the name the author of the Persona 3 manga gives to the MC because you get to choose the MC's name). Also, Minato will get a zanpacto that isn't but is a persona. Figure out the meaning on your own cause that's all I'm saying on the matter till I get to it in the story.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, that this one's also short, busy day. Anyway, Treachery will probably become three chapters.

* * *

Chapter: 17: Traitors' End

"The end of my journey…" Lelouch spoke, trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"Yes, soon you will be rejoined with C.C." Diethard said looking out into the icy abyss.

"But first I'll have to confront Lucifer. Doubt he'll just let me leave with C.C."

"No doubt that it will be a great battle. A fight between the king of Hell and the man who practically destroyed Hell on his way to fight Lucifer."

"Hey, you're making it sound like I'm the villain here."

"Well you destroyed Charon and his boat, thus hindering the souls' passage to Limbo."

"But-" Lelouch tried to protest.

"You killed Minos, crippling the placement system of souls greatly."

"Well-"

"You destroyed the tower of Lust and killed Cerberus, screwing up the punishment system of Lust and Gluttony.

"That's-"

"And lets' not even talk about what you just did in Fraud."

"Ok, ok, I get it. Maybe I did go over the top a bit." Lelouch said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I'm not complaining, this makes your documentary all the more better. This will definitely get a good mark in action. You really came up with creative ways to kill some of your enemies, almost like you were trying to make it an art form."

"Diethard, stop making it sound like I'm a psychopathic killer."

"Yeah, you're just a killer."

"Doesn't make me feel better, but alright. Well then, tell me about Treachery." Lelouch said as he started to walk down the stone path that began to turn into ice.

Diethard began to follow in suit. "Treachery is home to the traitors. The ninth circle is separated into four parts, called rounds. The first round is called Caina, named after Cain, who killed his brother Abel. Souls are condemned here if they betray one of their kin and here they are frozen up to their faces." Diethard spoke as they passed souls frozen everywhere except their head. Diethard then pointed at a soul. "Here lies Mordred, who betrayed and attacked his uncle/father King Author."

"The throne was mine, I had every right!" Mordred snarled out. Whether anyone liked it or not, I was Author's son, making me heir to the throne, no one could say anything!"

'He's certainly not getting Lelouch's favor.' Diethard thought as in one, swift motion, Lelouch pulled out his scythe, cut off Mordred's body in half, straight through the ice, and sheathed it.

"Better not tell Anya that I just did that." Lelouch said as he also made a mental note of in case he meets Anya, the pilot of the Mordred, again.

"Indeed. Now, we are in the second round, Antenora, named after Antenor, who betrayed Troy to the Greeks. Frozen here are traitors to political entities, such as cities, parties, and countries." Diethard then points to a frozen soul that is gnawing on the back of the head of another soul. "The gnawing soul is Count Ugolino, traitor to his city. The soul being gnawed is Ruggieri degli Ubaldini, once Ugolino's partner in crime, but betrayed him and imprisoned him, leaving him to starve. Ugolino was shown some mercy by allowing him to gnaw on Ruggieri's brain, making Ruggieri suffer on top of Treachery's punishment on him."

As Lelouch and Diethard began to walk on a path that's right next to a cliff, Lelouch decided to break the bit of silence. "Doubt I'll meet anyone here worth absolving." Lelouch said as he looked up at the towers surrounding the circle. "Hey Diethard, what do those towers signal?" Lelouch asked pointing at them.

Diethard chuckled a bit, confusing Lelouch. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Lelouch. Those are no towers, those are giants, frozen up to their waists in ice."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "What exactly did giants do to end up here?"

"I don't know all, but I can name some. One is Nimrod, the builder of the Babel tower, whose actions prevented humans from speaking a single language. Ephialtes and Otus, who tried to storm Mount Olympus to overthrow the gods. Antaeus, who challenged all who passed him by to a battle. Those who accepted didn't realize it was a death match and were killed. He's actually the only giant not put in chains."

"Any others?"

"Well…" Diethard put his hand up to his chin, trying to remember. "…there's Typhon, Tityos, and Briareus, but I only know their names, but all of them are under Lucifer's command, so be wary of them."

"Oh please, they can't move get up and walk over here since they're frozen to their waists, right?" Lelouch scoffed.

"Yes, but they still have their arms." Diethard reasoned.

"I know, but as long as I avoid their arms, I'll be alright?" Lelouch declared confidently, and had the finesse to back up his declaration.

"Then explain what Nimrod's doing." Diethard said pointing to a giant that Diethard claims is Nimrod. Lelouch squinted and saw Nimrod lift its arms, making it painfully obvious that it's not a tower. It then put its hands on the ice and made them into fists. Nimrod then lifted its right hand and made a throwing motion at them.

"What's it do-" Lelouch tried to continue when he realized the answer to his own question. Nimrod threw a chunk of ice at them, but this chunk was the size of the Damocles and going at them at the same speed as the Lancelot Albion. Lelouch and Diethard hit the floor just in time as the chunk barreled past them, crashing into the ice walls and poor souls behind them.

"Ok, seems like they're still a threat." Lelouch said as he saw three more giants do the same thing Nimrod did. "Run and stay close to the wall!" Lelouch shouted as he and Diethard did just that, avoiding the massive ice chunks that were sailing past them.

"Hopefully, they'll run out of ice soon." Diethard said as another ice pieces sails into the wall behind them, destroying the way back, again for the fifth time.

"Too bad we're in the most frozen part of Hell." Lelouch sighed as Nimrod grabbed two more pieces of ice and prepared himself. "Ugh, we need to hide, I doubt Lucifer would want them to destroy his subjects." Lelouch said as an ice chunk thrown from who Diethard says is Typhon hits the cliff beneath him and Diethard, forcing them to move on ahead quickly as the part of the path they were on collapses, for the sixth time.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice. We should be safe when we reach the third round."

"Great, when's that? We've been on this path for a while." Lelouch said as both of them began to run down the path.

"Up ahead." Diethard said, pointing towards a cavern that's lying up ahead.

"Good, because we need to get there NOW!" Lelouch shouted as three ice chunks were going at them at the same time, miraculously not hitting each other along the way.

"We won't make it!" Diethard panted as he ran. While he did look fit, Diethard was never one for exercise, he just didn't eat as much and focused a lot of his energy towards his work.

"Then hold on!" Lelouch said as he grabbed Diethard by the collar and launched his spear towards the cave roof. After it stabbed and got stuck in, Lelouch reeled both of them in as the three chunks crashed into the path, destroying it, part of the cliff below, and the wall next to the path. When they came to the entrance of the cavern, Lelouch dropped Diethard, who fell to the ground, too tired to stand, and pulled out his scythe and sheathed it before collapsing onto the ground with Diethard.

"I never want to do that again." Diethard said in-between his heavy breathing.

"Agreed." Lelouch said as he stumbled up and turned around to give Diethard a hand up, to which Diethard gladly accepted. Both of them turned around and saw a large opening in the cave.

"Were almost near Lucifer now, huh?" Lelouch said.

"Yes." Diethard said, almost fully recovered from his exhaustion.

"Must say, this opening gives a good view of Treachery. The fourth round, the mountains, the giants…wait…" Lelouch looked and saw that the opening made them visible to the giants who, if you look close enough were smiling.

"Give me a break." Diethard whined as both of them started their run through the third round.

* * *

I felt that the whole ice-throwing thing would be better and slightly funner when dealing with the frost giants. Makes sense, doesn't it? Hope you stay tuned for the final chapters because I promise I'll work hard for the final chapter or die trying, but I think I want to be alive to see the reviews or something I get from all of this work I put into my first story.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, sorry for such a long wait, sports practice is a killer. Wake up at 5 in the morning, get ready and be at practice from 5:30 to 7:15, go to school which lasts from 7:30-3:10, then go back to practice which starts at 4, giving me no time to go home, and practice until 6 and be home at 6:30. So I'm basically at my school from 5:30 in the morning to 6:00 in the evening. I have enough trouble as it is staying awake to eat dinner. Please forgive that rant, but I'm quite upset over my schedule. Anyway, it's the second to last chapter! I hope you've been liking it so far, cause I've been quite pleased with it. I was hoping to make it to 20 chapters, but I'll probably just make an epilogue or something before making the sequel. Well then, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Greatest Traitor of All

Lelouch and Diethard made their way through the third round, worried about the giants outside, which were ready to throw Damocles-sized ice chunks at them. Trying to break the tension, Lelouch decided to speak. "So, what's the third round for?"

Diethard noticed what Lelouch was trying to do and decided to play along, hoping that it would actually work. "The third round is called Ptolomaea, named after Ptolemy, who invited Simon Maccabaeus and his sons to a banquet shortly before killing them. This round is for those who betray their guests and souls here suffer more than the previous rounds because the responsibility of guests is one bestowed upon oneself voluntarily. Here, the souls are frozen everywhere except their faces, not their heads, just their faces."

Diethard then continued on about some of the souls sentenced here like Fra Alberigo, who sent soldiers to kill his brother after inviting him to a banquet. However, he stopped walking and both of them stopped walking when they reached the end of the third round, leading to another path on top of a cliff, wide out in the open.

"Well, you ready?" Lelouch asked.

"No reason for me to say no." Diethard sighed as both of them began running and, as if on cue, massive ice chunks began to hurl at them. "When I signed up from this, this was not what I was expecting!" Diethard shouted as an ice chunk hit the cavern exit, collapsing/destroying it.

"Same here. I thought the hardest part of this would be the fighting." Lelouch said as he ran on ahead, "Say, can't you do your shade thing, where you become intangible and can move freely? Isn't that how you're able to move up ahead of me without even following me?"

Diethard stopped and face palmed himself. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before. I'm such a fool. Well, bye Lelouch, see you up ahead" Diethard said while smiling for the last sentence before he vanished.

"Hey, are you leaving me here to run by myself now?" Lelouch shouted at where Diethard stood before sighing and continued to run before the giants locked into his position.

'Damn that Diethard, when I see him again, he'll wish he didn't agree to Michael's offer!' Lelouch thought as and ice chunk nearly _fell_ on top of him. Lelouch managed to run fast enough to avoid and looked up to see the giant Diethard said is Ephialtes right above him grinning mischievously as he took another piece of ice and prepared to drop it.

'Damn, forgot that while going down the path, we were also going around the circle.' Lelouch mentally kicked himself as he almost slipped on the icy path he was on. Ephialtes then dropped a giant ice piece on top of Lelouch, too big to dodge. Lelouch jumped onto the cliff wall next to him and jumped off of it towards the ice chunk. While moving, he stabbed the ice chunk with his scythe, causing him to orbit around the ice chunk, like he did to the left and right heads of Cerberus. Obviously, though, the ice was too big for Lelouch to cut in half, so Lelouch stopped himself when he reached the top of the ice chunk. Lelouch pulled out his scythe and proceeded to run across the ice chunk as it crashed into the ground, breaking the cliff below, and the ice chunk itself. Lelouch jumped off the ice and back onto the path and continued to run. Fortunately, he didn't pass beneath any other giants and managed to outrun all the ice chunks and entered another cavern.

"Took you long enough." Diethard said, leaning against the walls of the cave. Thankfully, there weren't any holes in this cave for the giants to know their position in it.

Lelouch looked at Diethard with a 'shut up or die' look and then looked around the cavern of the fourth round. There were souls completely encased in ice and then distorted in inhumane ways.

"This here is the fourth round, Judecca, named after Judas, who betrayed Jesus. This round is for those who betray their lords and benefactors, the same round I was sent to."

"Not surprised, the only way for you to know so much of Hell is if you were sent down as far as you could be."

"Quite. Souls sent here are completely frozen solid and then distorted in very painful ways. For me…" Diethard shivered, thinking about how he was distorted, specifically, "…I'd actually rather not say."

"Fair enough." Lelouch said as they continued down the cavern until they reached the exit, or where the exit should be if the cave didn't end in a cliff. "Hey Diethard, how exactly are we getting to Lucifer's throne if there's no path?"

"Simple, jump." Diethard said with a completely straight face.

Lelouch looked at him as if he went crazy. "If I jump, I'll die. I mean, I don't even see the freaking bottom!" Lelouch said as he looked over the edge.

Diethard sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but…" Diethard began as he pushed Lelouch over the edge.

'Diethard, you bas-" This was all Diethard could hear Lelouch say before he disappeared into the abyss below.

"-tard!" Lelouch shouted as he looked down into the abyss below. At first it was a black and light blue fog, but then the fog cleared and Lelouch saw a bunch of giant, barbed chains in his path. "Nice try, Lucifer." Lelouch said as he pulled out his scythe and cut through the chains before he hit them. "Heh, if this is his last defense then he-" Lelouch tried to continue, but was forced to block a strike from an Arch-Demon.

'Damn, I can't fight them well in the air.' Lelouch thought as he heard flapping behind him and turned around to see not an Arch-Demon, but a Pest, a somehow _familiar_ Pest. "Rolo? Is that you?" Lelouch asked to which the Pest flapped its wings in a way that made Lelouch understand it was saying 'yes.'

Rolo then positioned himself beneath Lelouch, to which he planted his feet on top of Rolo and got into his battle stance. "Now, then, lets' dance!" Lelouch shouted as two more Arch-Demons joined the current one. One of the Arch-Demons zoomed at Lelouch, but Rolo moved him out of the way and Lelouch managed to stab his scythe into its right wing, damaging it, but not enough to cause the Arch-Demon to plummet, albeit it made the Arch-Demon slower. The other two Arch-Demons tried to do a pincer attack against Lelouch, but he tapped his foot on Rolo's back and Rolo descended, causing the two demons to hit each other. Lelouch looked up, turned his scythe into a spear, and launched it straight at the two demons. One demon managed to get away from the incoming blade in time, but the other one took a blade to the face.

The damaged Arch-Demon attempted to sneak attack Lelouch, but Rolo noticed and turned around, making the demon see Lelouch's 'got you' smile as he shot a holy bolt from his cross at the Arch-Demon, stunning it long enough for Lelouch to cut off part of its left wing. With just half of its left wing and a barely functioning right wing, it was no wonder as to why the Arch-Demon began to fall down to its doom.

The third and final Arch-Demon rushed towards Lelouch, but Lelouch jumped over the attack and landed on the Arch-Demon's back, grabbing the horns to hang on. The Arch-Demon struggled furiously to get Lelouch off, but to no avail. Once the demon let up a bit, Lelouch quickly turned his scythe into a sword and stabbed the demon in the back. Lelouch then let go and allowed himself to fall, with his blade still stabbed into the demon, causing the Arch-Demon to be cut almost in half. Rolo quickly maneuvered to catch Lelouch as the last Arch-Demon dissolved to ashes.

"Now that was awesome." Lelouch said to himself as a giant spear made of fire and smoke zoomed passed them, causing Rolo to spin out of control and Lelouch to fall off him. Lelouch repositioned himself as he landed at the bottom of the pit, Lake Cocytus. Looking forward he saw a giant creature frozen up to his waist in the lake. It possessed three pairs of bat-like wings and three heads, one blood red and looking forward, gnawing on a soul head first. The one on its left was a sickly pale yellow that was looking left was attached just above the shoulder and was gnawing on a soul legs first. The third one was the mirror opposite of the yellow one except it was black.

The three headed creature looked at Lelouch before the red one swallowed the soul it was gnawing on while the black and yellow ones just spat theirs out. "Lelouch…" All three heads spoke at once, but it sounded like one voice. "…we finally meet, face to…well…faces."

"Lucifer…" Lelouch snarled. "…where's C.C.?" He demanded.

"Why…right here." Lucifer said as he lifted one of his clawed hands and held it out as C.C. materialized in it before he turned it over, letting C.C. fall to the ground.

"C.C.!" Lelouch shouted as he ran to her.

"Gees…" C.C. Managed to stammer out. "…what took you so long?" C.C. asked before she passed out. Lelouch quickly shined his cross on her, allowing her body to float up and disappear in a flash of light before he got up.

"Now, then…" Lelouch said as he looked at Lucifer. "Let's finish this. No holding back. It's time to finish this, once and for all!" Lelouch shouted as he pulled out his scythe.

"Yes, it is time I suppose, to finally reclaim my rightful place among the cosmos." Lucifer said as fire shrouded in black smoke appeared in his right hand which then turned into a spear. "What are you waiting for, the end of the world? Cause that will only happen _after_ I destroy you." Lucifer sneered as he pointed the spear at Lelouch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, because I don't intend to let you win!" Lelouch bellowed as he ran towards Lucifer to end the entire charade once and for all.

* * *

I originally thought of having part one of Lucifer's fight in this, but for some reason I changed my mind. I'll try my best to make it good. Hope you'll stick around to see it!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry everyone for the wait. School and water polo are tiring. To make it up, here's some background to Lucifer in the form of talking:

Bboy:Because Diethard never got the chance to explain in the story, I decided to bring him here to explain Lucifer's appearance and whatnot. Take it away Diethard.

Diethard: Thank you Bboy. Now, Lucifer's appearance is based of trinity, the unity of three. Being the king of Hell, this will be an unholy trinity, explaining the three pairs of bat wings and three grotesque heads.

Bboy: What about the souls that were in Lucifer's mouths?

Diethard: Those are the souls of the three greatest traitors in history. The two side heads are gnawing leg first on Cassius and Brutus, the two leaders in the assassination of Julius Caesar, a person who, according to Dante (the real Dante from history), had the divine right to rule Rome.

Bboy: Thank you Diethard.

Diethard: Yes, and about my pay...

Bboy: Of course. *whistles* Over here boys!

*Construction crew shows up and builds a shrine and church dedicated to Zero.*

Bboy: Happy?

Diethard: Very, now if you excuse me...(Runs off to find members)

Sorry, but I always envision Diethard as someone who would really do something like that. Anyway, not much of an apology present, I know, but here's the final chapter of Lelouch's Inferno (there will be an epilogue, just for heads up).

* * *

Chapter 19: Hell's Reckoning

Lelouch struck his scythe against the giant spear of ash, flames and smoke wielded by the monstrosity known as Lucifer. Lucifer overpowered Lelouch and knocked him backing, smiling as Lelouch skidded across the frozen surface of Cocytus. "Done already? Wow, and here I thought the man of miracles would have more tricks up his sleeve." Lucifer stated confidently as a stalactite fell from above and hit Lucifer's left shoulder, much to his agony.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean you get to see them." Lelouch replied as he got up from firing a cross bolt at the ceiling above from when he was falling back.

"Insolent creature!" Lucifer bellowed as his left fist hit the ground, creating a sonic wave that Lelouch almost got hit by if he didn't step back in time. "I've waited an eternity for my emancipation and you've served your purpose in it, now be gone!" Lucifer shouted as he conjured a tornado of fire and smoke in his left hand and launched it at Lelouch.

"I'm no one's pawn!" Lelouch shouted as he rolled out of the way of the tornado and ran towards Lucifer. "It's time for you to suffer for what you've done!" Lelouch turned his scythe into a spear and launched it at Lucifer's red head who just grabbed the spear by its extended shaft and pulled it towards him, which, in turn, pulled Lelouch as well.

"I've been suffering for an eternity! Don't think a whelp like you can say whether I've suffered enough or not!" Lucifer shouted as he prepared to plunge his spear into Lelouch, but Lelouch shortened his scythe's shaft, moving him out of the path of Lucifer's giant spear.

"Nor can you say you can use me and us humans as mere tools!" Lelouch countered as he blasted Lucifer's hand with a cross bolt, causing him to lose his grip on Lelouch's scythe's shaft. Lelouch then launched it at Lucifer immediately after, giving no time to react as the scythe blade plunged into Lucifer's yellow head, making him roar in pain. Lelouch pulled himself up to be eye-to-eye with Lucifer before firing a bolt, taking his scythe out and stabbing it this time into Lucifer's red head. Lelouch reeled himself in and then gripped the top of Lucifer's red head.

"Do you really think you can defeat the _first_ of the angels?!" Lucifer shouted, but all Lelouch did was smirk.

"Yes, after all, isn't what's happening what one would call…checkmate?" Lelouch asked rhetorically as Lucifer then opened his mouth to retort but never got the chance as Lelouch placed his cross in it, jamming it open as it began to charge. "Sorry, but I intend to suffer for my sins in peace. Ironic really, seeing how chaotic Hell truly is." Lelouch said as the cross began to radiate light red energy in great amounts. "Goodbye, first born of God, may you perish knowing you sinned too far." Lelouch said as he fired the cross bolt which exploded in Lucifer's mouth. Lelouch then, with his scythe, jumped off Lucifer and sliced down, cutting his red head and half of his chest in half.

"Well then, time to check in to Hell for good." Lelouch said to himself as he now understands that his journey is over and it's time to suffer for his actions.

"Yes, it truly is time." A voice behind Lelouch said as Lelouch turned around to see Lucifer putting himself back together. "I must say Lelouch, you truly are the best." Lucifer continued as his head went back together. "Many have tried and all of them failed to free me. Brave Ulysses, the Great Alexander, Attila, Lancelot, but all of them failed to have a soul drenched in enough sin to free me, but you, my dear boy, do." Lucifer smiled with all three faces at this note while Lelouch widened his eyes in shock. "Only one thing could break the seal that binds me here, a soul that possess more sin than me, something my brother Michael thought would be impossible, oh how wrong he was." Lucifer said as he grabbed his stomach and tore it open, revealing an inferno inside. Then, a figure jumped out and landed a couple feet from Lelouch.

"So, this is your true form." Lelouch snarled at the being before him. Lucifer stood at about eight feet tall and appeared as a satyr, possessing goat-like legs and hooves. Lucifer's skin was a mixture of dark grey and blue with small spikes protruding near the top of his pectoral muscles and go around his color bone. The burned remains of where his wings were appearing on his back, moving as if he's trying to fly with them. There are cracks in his body where lava is flowing in and he has two giant antler/horns that go up vertically for about two feet. Around Lucifer's right arm appears to be a snake functioning as a bracelet.

"Yes and it feels good that everything went according to plan." Lucifer said as he smiled.

"Planned? Didn't you try to have me killed?"

"Of course not, you fool. The seal keeping me here was very powerful, but…" Lucifer's grin grew even wider. "…it had one flaw. The seal would break if the one who breaks it possessed sins greater than mine and did it of his own will."

"What?" Lelouch took a step back as he realized he had been truly had.

"The kidnapping of C.C., the whole 'destroying your soul' act was just to lure you here to Cocytus so you could free me like you have just done."

"You bastard…" Lelouch growled.

"I must say, when I first saw you obtain geass, I knew that you'd be walking a road full of sin. However, you proved me wrong boy! You made a highway out of sin. Never, since my creation, have I seen such a sinful man. Trechary Fraud, Violence, you are far too evil for the three most terrible circles, even if their punichments were combined together! You truly amaze me, Lelouch vi Britannia, to be to commit so many kinds of evils but _still_ keep on doing wrong, focusing on nothing but your goal!"

"That doesn't matter now. I may have freed you, but I will undo my mistake. No tricks, no circles, just _you_ and _me_!" Lelouch shouted as he pulled out his scythe.

"Come then, noble demon! Come…and embrace…your destiny."

"This wasn't and never will be my destiny!" Lelouch shouted as he rushed at Lucifer to make sure he finishes the job for good this time.

Lucifer summoned a sword of fire to parry Lelouch's strike before summoning a dark fireball in his left hand and throwing it at Lelouch. Lelouch managed to avoid it in time just as Lucifer jumped towards Lelouch to cleave him in two. Lelouch ducked to evade and fired a point blank cross bolt at Lucifer. Well moving him back a few feet, it did no noticeable damage.

"Is that all you got?" Lucifer asked smugly.

"Not even close." Lelouch retorted as he threw the bag holding the last of his suicide fruit at Lucifer.

"You really think I'll be compelled to kill myself over something like this rotten fruit?" Lucifer asked rhetorically as the bag sailed at him.

"Of course not." Lelouch responded as he fired a cross bolt at the bag, causing it to explode in a massive amount of suicidal energy, stunning Lucifer. Lelouch took this as an opportunity and dove right in to attack. Lelouch did a sideways blow at Lucifer with his scythe and launched him into the air. Lelouch then jumped up after him and swatted him down with his scythe before launching a barrage of cross bolts at him. Finishing the attack, Lelouch aimed at Lucifer with a charged cross bolt that knocked Lucifer back. "I thought I could do that." Lelouch said confidently as he landed, but to his dismay, Lucifer got up physically unharmed, but he sure looked pissed.

"You dare assault ME?! YOU, who have done far worse then I! I stood for my fellow angels, for reason and justice. And then He made you in His "image". You, the flawed creation! And I was to bow down to YOU?! My gratitude for freeing me from that accursed seal. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise!" Lucifer said as he began to fly up.

Lelouch grunted as he jumped out of the way of an incoming sphere of fire and lightning. He then fired a couple cross bolts but Lucifer just zoomed out of them way.

"I'll never understand what my Father saw in you." Lucifer said as he zoomed down and slammed the ground, causing a shockwave of flames to erupt.

"I'll never understand why you think you deserve to remain in Paradise!" Lelouch replied, but Lucifer grabbed Lelouch by the throat and floated up with a seriously pissed off look on his face.

"I'll never forgive Him, how he made YOU the favored creation. You are a worm! A maggot! Don't think you can stop me. The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again." Lucifer shouted into Lelouch's face, but Lelouch just had a bored expression on his face.

"Good God, you said like those radical Britannian idealists and nobles. You know, the ones I had killed?" Lelouch said as he turned his scythe into a sword and stabbed it up into Lucifer's arm, making him howl in pain, through Lelouch off him and tried to fly up to leave Cocytus, but Lelouch launched his scythe at Lucifer snagging his right leg and consequently pulling Lelouch up. Lucifer tried to shake Lelouch off, but Lelouch held firm and managed to avoid some balls of dark energy that Lucifer fired at him.

'Time to end this.' Lelouch thought as he pulled himself upward, dislodging the scythe from Lucifer's leg and appeared above Lucifer, surprising him. Lelouch then slammed his scythe into Lucifer, plummeting both of them back towards Cocytus. Lelouch then pulled out his scythe and prepared to send a huge amount of holy energy right at Lucifer, but Lucifer grabbed his arm, trying to prevent them.

"Don't think you can beat me! I am the Morning Star! The brightest star! I-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Lelouch shouted at Lucifer, shocking him and causing him to loosen his grip on Lelouch's arm. Lelouch then slammed the super charged cross right into Lucifer's chest right as they hit the ground, releasing a nuclear bomb-sized explosion of holy energy.

As the smoke cleared Lelouch appeared holding his cross as Lucifer was facing him with Lelouch's scythe stabbed into him where his heart would be. As Lelouch planned on finishing off Lucifer, he raised his hand. "Wait! There is one thing you should see…" Lucifer said as the center of Cocytus changed to show the final moments of the Zero Requiem, where Suzaku, disguised as Zero, stabbed Emperor Lelouch fatally and watched as he slide down his craft to where Nunnaly was before fading away.

"What about it?" Lelouch asked, unsure of what it's supposed to mean.

"Don't you get it?" Lucifer asked as he pulled the scythe out of him and let it clatter to the floor. "You're dead Lelouch. Even if you seal me away, you will remain here and your sins will give me such a boost in power that will only make it a matter of time before I'm strong enough to free myself from this place. It was a win-win situation for me from the start!" Lucifer then leaned down so his face was right in front of Lelouch's. "I am so sick of you." Lucifer then stood up straight. "I will reclaim Paradise, marching towards it on a road built on Man's sins with yours, dear Lelouch, being the bedrock of my return."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lelouch countered, intriguing Lucifer for what Lelouch has to say. "On my journey I have absolved souls from this place souls whose pure energy I'll use to defeat you!" Lelouch declared as he raised his cross in the air as it began to glow a vibrant red. "Father, mother, brother, allies! Give me your power!" Lelouch shouted as spheres of energy zoomed out of the sphere and began to fly around the place.

"Wait Lelouch, with this power, we can be unstoppable." Lucifer said nervously. "Forgot about being ruler of the Earth, imagine being ruler of Purgatory!"

"I'd rather not." Lelouch said coldly.

"You will really give up power just to seal me?"

"I only ever obtained power to get rid of beings like you and it seems like my job is never finished." Lelouch said as he let go of the cross and let it float down to stop right in front of Lelouch's face. Lelouch then lifted his left arm. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…" Lelouch began as the spirits zoomed into the cross, making it glow even brighter as a bright red seal appeared in front of it with a giant geass sigil in the center of it. "…to remain imprisoned forever!" Lelouch shouted as he moved his left arm to his side as the geass sigil from the cross launched itself at Lucifer, hitting him back into the cavity of his first form. Red spheres of energy began to fire from the seal which moved around the cavity, sealing it up. The red spheres then zoomed around Lucifer's wrists as he began to resume control of his giant form. The spheres forced Lucifer's hands into the icy ground of Cocytus as ice began to grow over Lucifer's arms.

"NOOOOOOO…" Lucifer shouted as the ice stopped growing at his forearms. Three red spheres shoot from the red seal before it vanished and zoom towards Lucifer's three heads, each striking each of Lucifer's mouths. The red spheres then transformed into metal mouth gags which prevented Lucifer from ever speaking again. Lelouch smirked at this.

"Nice touch with the mouth gags. A voice said behind him. Lelouch turned around to see a figure clad in white robes wielding a sword cloaked in flames. There was too much holy radiance coming from him for Lelouch to make out his face.

"Thought I might as well shut him up as I don't want the souls here suffering any more than they already are." Lelouch replied. "Also, I take it you're an angel."

"Never thought you'd figure it out." The angel replied. "Anyway, I'm here to unbind you from Hell."

"Why's that? Even if I do stay, Lucifer will remain here."

"Well…while geass is powerful, Lucifer will get enough power to break free of it soon enough if you remain here. If you no longer belong in Hell, then it will be nearly impossible for him to break lose."

"I'm really surprised at how much power my sins have."

"You did kill over a million people and lie to the whole world after all." The angel pointed out.

"Good point. Sadly it seems like I have to continue on if I want Earth to continue in peace." Lelouch sighed at this and picked up his scythe and cross, which fell to the ground after the red seal broke, and sheathed both of them. "Send me off then." Lelouch said as the angel simply nodded before the center of Cocytus showed an image of a tall mountain on an island.

"One way ticket to Purgatory." The angel said as Lelouch looked down at the portal.

"Seems like I still have a long walk ahead of me." Lelouch said as he took a leap of faith into the portal.

* * *

Sorry if anyone thought that I butchered up Christianity, but it just seemed to be a good idea. Also , I might redo the chapter on Heresy because I got the idea for a boss battle for it. Don't worry, it will not insult anyone's beliefs. Stay tuned for the Epilogue!


	20. Epilogue

I told you to stay tuned because here's the epilogue. It's not much, but it's just to prepare you for the next part of the Lelouch's Inferno trilogy (yes, I hope to make a Lelouch's Paradiso as well or at least hope to).

* * *

Epilogue

**Hell: Cocytus**

Then angel watched Lelouch fall into the portal to Purgatory and when he fully passed through he closed it before sighing. He then turned his attention to Lucifer who was just watching, being unable to talk and all.

"So, big brother Lucifer has been reduced to this? Pathetic." The angel said before he fired fire balls from his flame sword, each of which breaking the mouth coverings of Lucifer's mouths.

"That's what Lelouch needed to believe…" Lucifer began as he looked at the angel's wings, robes, and sword, flames included, turn black. "…Samael."

"That doesn't mean you had to let him geass you. Even though what he did was a cheap imitation of it, it will still take you a while to break free of it." Samael countered.

"Anyway, how's the plan going?"

"Everything is in place. The angels are ready to follow your command in the next rebellion and with the uproar Lelouch will cause, they'll never see it coming." Samael grinned darkly at this.

Lucifer chuckled a bit. "You truly are the 'Venom of God' Samael. Soon, soon Father's tyranny over us will be over and mankind will forever know its place as the inferior group. Lucifer's chuckle then evolved into full on laughter as a snake slithered out of the portal to Purgatory.

**Purgatory: Beach**

Lelouch woke up lying down on a sandy coast. He stood up and looked around. He saw Mount Purgatory up ahead, but before he could go, he saw someone he didn't expect to see. "Hello Diethard." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yes, hello Lelouch. Sorry about pushing you, but…well…"

"Relax, I got over it. However, what are you doing here? I thought you just had to guide me through Hell and you could go to Heaven."

"Well, I wanted to stick around a little bit more. After all, it's not every day you get to see someone journey through Hell, Purgatory, and then Heaven." Diethard said, summoning his camera staff.

"Well then let's-" Lelouch tried to continue, but Diethard interrupted.

"You might want to take that off first." Diethard said, pointing to Lelouch's chest.

Lelouch looked down and saw the tapestry that depicted all his sins was now charred to a crisp. Lelouch grabbed it and, bearing through the pain, tore it off and let it fall to the ground. "Now let's go." Lelouch said to which Diethard simply nodded. Neither of them thought to look back as the charred tapestry evaporated into a snake which slithered away as Lucifer's laughter could be heard in the background.

* * *

For those who don't know, Samael is considered the Angel of Death and there are still questions over whether he's fallen or not. In my story he's not and is working for Lucifer. Well, see yo soon, after I post this and edit Heresy, I'll be marking this story as complete.


End file.
